A Mate To All
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Harry Returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year and finds himself pulled into a world of magical creature and Mates, that he doesn't know what to do with. He has Seven Girls all vying for his attention and he's pretty sure Dumbledore is keeping things from him again, How much will he have to fight through to get the truth? or to the end of the year? Multi-Mate, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mate To All**

 **Well this is it guys my new story. I'll warn you all now that I started this when I was writing Loving Madam Snape, it was meant to put an end to writer's block and wasn't meant to be anything but a bit of fun, but it sort of morphed from a funny we idea I had to quell writer's block that would have been about 14 chapters to something that is currently sitting at approx. 92,000 words and 40 chapter and it still isn't finished.**

 **This story is my hydra, every time I think I see an end point I think of another idea and it grows another chapter, before I get to the end point. I am hoping though that I'll have it wrapped up pretty soon, and I figured that I could start posting the chapters I have already done. This is meant to be a little bit of fun and I've tried to make it comical in parts so I hop you all enjoy it! - Phoenix XxX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hermione**

Hermione stood on the platform watching everyone around her with skittish eyes. Her breath came in shallow, sharp bursts and her skin felt as though it would burn off her bones at any moment. That was, of course, if she didn't claw it off in ribbons first.

'Hermione dear, stop scratching, it's unsightly.' Her mother tutted, pushing her daughter's hand away from her forearm where fingers were stiffly clawing at the soft skin.

'I can't help it!' Hermione, all but growled. She was trying and failing, not to snap at her mother. The woman had been doing her head in since her sixteenth birthday. That's when Everything had started. The itch, the fever and the other unusual things, she couldn't really explain. This of course caused nagging and disapproving stares from her mother. Which had put a strain on her usually easy relationship with her mother.

Hermione had of course, noticed the series of slow, almost unnoticeable, changes since her birthday. Her eyesight was far sharper; Her sense of smell was greater; her hearing was now spectacular. And that wasn't forgetting her sudden fondness for extremely rare, and she meant grab it by the horns and throw it on the plate, kind of steak, or any meat really.

'Well that cream should have helped, No doubt you've been forgetting to apply it.' her mother snapped back, drawing her eyes over her only daughter's red stripped forearms with a look of distain.

Hermione felt a growl deep in her throat and opened her mouth to snap out a reply, but stopped when a smell assaulted her nose. A deep musky scent mixed with something else, something that was distinctly...

'Harry.' She muttered and took off in the direction of the scent, leaving her mother alone. She felt something within her change, something so sudden that it caused her heart to lurch. She felt a longing for her best friend that she'd never felt before. A longing to be near him, to touch him to...to...the logical part of her brain was shocked by the thoughts running through her head but she couldn't stop her feet as they moved to search him out. All she knew with certainty was that she had to find him. Now.

'Hermione!' she herd, her mother yell, outraged by her daughter's ignorant and sudden departure. Hermione waved absently behind her, she could care less about her silly mother right now. She had to find Harry. Harry could give her what she needed, though she wasn't entirely sure what that was. All she knew for certain was he could help her. She let out a small noise as her hazel eyes locked eyes with the green eyed boy-who-lived.

The noise turned into a slow, low growl that rumbled in her throat and her skin burned with desire as she stalked toward the boy like a lioness to her prey. And what a prey he was. His black hair ruffled and messy giving him that, just out of bed look, he eyes bright and gleaming as he laid eyes on her, a huge smile breaking out into his face.

Hermione racked her eyes down him and growled in approval, she knew what she needed now. His t-shirt stretched over taut abs and the summer sun had left his skin with a faint but suited tan. She breathed in his scent. Yes, she thought to herself.

Harry Potter would be hers.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry Smiled as he saw his female best friend coming towards him. How he had missed her. He had come to realize over the summer that he had been harbouring more than a slight crush on her. He wouldn't say anything to her though. He knew she liked Ron. Though he was fairly sure that Ron was oblivious to this fact, despite the fact that the red haired boy was also hiding feelings for their bushy haired friend.

'Harry.' Hermione all but purred as she slinked her way to his side, running her hand over the muscle of his arm.

'Mione.' Harry said his eyes widening slightly at her tone. He had never heard the girl talk like that before, the sultry tone sent a jolt of pleasure strait to his groin and he felt his neck heating, for should Hermione happen to look down he would be unable to hide the fact he fancied her.

It was just his luck that the bookworm did look down and Harry fought to keep the defeated groan from escaping his lips. 'Hermione.' He began in attempt to apologise, but his surprise Hermione grinned wildly at him.

'Perfect.' she said simply before taking his hand and leading him onto the train.

Harry unsure of what to do, he simply followed and allowed her to guide him into an empty carriage. Where she, without missing a beat, lowered all the blinds and turned to him, eyeing his now obvious erection.

'Hermione.' Harry said slowly struggling to swallow. When had his mouth become so dry?

'Harry.' Hermione responded, unbuttoning her cardigan and her blouse, before shimmying with a grace Harry hadn't known she'd possessed, out of her jeans.

'Wh... What are you... Do... doing?' he stammered watching as the girl stood in her bra and pants. His eyes were greedily taking in the sight whilst his mind was screaming at him to turn away, it wasn't right to be staring at his best friend, even if he did like her.

'Well we can hardly do what I have in mind with clothes on can we?' Hermione said her eyes shimmering with lust and her skin blotchy with desire. Harry could see wetness running down his friend's thigh and he felt himself getting harder.

'Good boy.' Hermione growled as she watched this, sinking to her knees and she reached for his fly.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's hair and swallowed away the sudden dryness. 'Hermione are you...' He never got a chance to finish the thought as she pushed his hands away and released his erection. Before he could make any further protests, she had him in her mouth and he lost all rational thought. 'Fuck.' he muttered his eyes sliding closed.

'That's exactly what we'll be doing.' Hermione whispered as she removed her bra and tugged Harry's t-shirt off him, before returning his cock to her mouth.

Harry couldn't take much more before he had her flat on her back and was devouring her breasts.

'Harry, Harry, Harry.' Hermione moaned as he kissed every inch of her. He was just about to lick her core when she pushed him away and turned onto all fours, baring herself to him.

he couldn't help the groan that escaped him lips. The rational part of his mind was telling him this wasn't like Hermione but the hormonal part that had dreamed of such a thing won out, plus the girl had made it obvious she'd wanted them to. He grabbed her hips and dipped his fingers into her soaked entrance.

'Are you sure?' He asked into her neck.

'Fuck me, fuck me hard please!' She begged, her throat rumbling with delight. She let out a sharp pant as he slide his finger inside her wet core, making sure that she was ready enough that he wouldn't hurt her too much.

Harry nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. She was so wet that he slid in easily and with a groan broke her barrier. She threw her head back in pain and passion, crying out with abandon as he moved within her. She looked so animalistic and beautiful that it didn't take him long, and with a cry he pulled her up to his chest his hands gripping her breasts as they came together Hermione's teeth digging into the first available skin she came across.

Spent, Harry allowed her to drop to the floor, before he laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest.

'Mate mine, stay, mine, Mate.' she muttered incoherently. Harry tired too, simply nodded and drifted off to sleep, with Hermione curled up beside him.

Half an hour later Harry awoke to find Hermione still sleeping soundly. He pulled on his uniform and frowned at the small black paw print upon his heart, what was that? He wondered.

Harry turned to Hermione and noticed with a frown the sheen of sweat still upon her skin. Panicking he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to put on her uniform without waking her and another to try and keep her cool.

He opened the carriage door and ducked out.

'Harry! Mate where have you...' his other friend Ron Weasley said with surprise.

'Are there adults on bored?' he asked quickly.

'Uhhh yea there's the driver and the trolley lady...ohh and Professor Lupin's on the train he's in our carriage with Sirius, they'll be Co-Teaching this year, how cool right?'

'Where is your carriage?' Harry asked grabbing the boy's shoulders.

'Ugh this way mate.' Ron said pointing in the direction of the carriage Harry nodded and burst into the carriage. 'You seen Mione?' the redhead asked as he followed the black haired boy into the compartment.

'Professor, Sirius, you need to come with me. It's Hermione, something's wrong.' Harry said quickly, completely missing the lingering look Ginny gave him when he entered.

Harry looked at Remus who looked pale and feverish himself. 'Professor are you okay?'

'I'm fine Harry the full moon is this evening is all. I've taken my potions, let's go attend to Hermione yes?' He said slowly as Sirius helped him to stand.

The trio arrived back at Harry and Hermione's compartment and Remus bent down to look at the sleeping girl.

'Mate, mine.' Hermione muttered in her sleep. Remus frowned and lifted the girl's eyelid startled to find a shimmering gold much like his own. He felt her skin, it too was boiling just like his and he had no doubt that if she were awake she too would be clawing at her skin.

They only difference was her scent. She hadn't been bitten. Remus stepped back blinking in surprise. 'Harry were you aware Hermione was a born werewolf?'

'Hermione a Born?' Sirius asked just as shocked as Remus was.

'I... no... Hermione's muggle born.' Harry said absentmindedly rubbing the covered mark on his chest. 'She never mentioned anything. What if she didn't know herself?' he said with panic, Did his friend know what would happen to her in a few short hours?

'I suppose it can skip generations like magic.' Sirius muttered slowly as he looked at the slumbering girl, she certainly hadn't struck him as someone with a creature inheritance, certainly not a wolf one. 'Maybe she didn't know?'

'Hmm it's possible but highly unusual.' Remus muttered narrowing his eyes at Harry as his nostril's flared. Without warning he reached out to pull Harry's t-shirt down. 'Either way, she instinctively knew who her mate was even if she didn't know what she was.' Remus said showing Sirius the paw print mark.

'Harry, you dog!' Sirius chuckled clapping his back, hard enough to make him stumble foreword a bit.

Harry blushed, his eyes glued to the floor 'I…We…it…' He stumbled unable to articulate exactly what happened, as he wasn't really sure himself how they had gotten to…well…THAT.

'Your magic was probably guiding you without you knowing it, Harry no need to be embarrassed. A lot of young witches and wizards find their other halves whilst still in school.' Remus said with an encouraging smile, though it was clear there was concern for the young witch on the floor.

Sirius nodded 'Magic feels it's soulmate Harry. There's nothing to be ashamed of, though your mating does make you and Hermione more or less married.' He said lightly, a small frown on his forehead, as this information seemed to register.

Harry paled and sat down on the seat with a small thud. Married! He couldn't be married he was only sixteen, too young to be married, far far too young, what had he done? What had he done to Hermione?

'Unfortunately, yes' Remus said 'There isn't much we can do now, since werewolves mate for life. However, I wouldn't worry about Hermione I'll take her with me to the forest when the train stops. Sirius will explain to Dumbledore and you and Hermione most likely have a family suite.' The older werewolf explained gently. 'As I said, it's not unheard of, particularly for those with creature blood, to find their mate whilst at school, or during their change.'

'Okay, what about Hermione what if she regrets this once she's changed?' Harry asked, his eyes resting on the sleeping girl, he really did care for her and despite being somewhat put out by the fact that he was now married at a young age and without really knowing what he was doing. He did want to be with the bushy haired girl, she brought out the best in him and forced him to be better.

'She won't, Pup.' Sirius assured him his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Her magic and your magic are made for each other, subconsciously she knew this and sought you out. Your magic's chosen her too, hers just knew it first is all.' Sirius said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Here it is folks, the next chapter enjoy! - Phoenix XxX

 **Werewolf's Mate**

The three men sat with the sleeping girl until she slowly came too with a painful wince. To which Sirius smirked at Harry, who bushed brightly. This caused Remus to scowl at the Animagus. Hermione sat up slowly and blinked.

'Sirius? Professor Lupin?' She said looking around, groaning lightly. 'Harry?' She said as her eyes rested on the green eyed boy. Something was different about her best friend.

'Hello my dear.' Remus said lightly holding out a few squares of chocolate. 'Here this will help.' He said. Reminding Harry of third year when he had fainted due to the Dementors.

'What do you remember Hermione?' Sirius said lightly, helping her up off the floor and into one of the seats.

'I remember being on the platform, and then I smelt something...it was heavenly. I followed it…and nothing really...' Hermione said softly frowning as she tried to remember. why couldn't she remember? She had the feeling that whatever had happened had been important. Why did all of her muscles ache?

Harry's eyes widened slightly and then he looked down at his feet. She didn't remember. Did that mean that her magic regretted the choice it had made? Was he not good enough for her?

Hermione looked at her best friend and frowned why did he look so crest fallen? What had she said?

'Quite natural.' Remus said nodding to himself. He shared a look with Sirius who's mouth quirked up at the corners, before he moulded his face back into a look of concern.

At Remus' words Harry looked up at him through his lashes his face still bright red, but filled with renewed hope which only caused Hermione to frown in confusion. What the hell had she done? Was this all connected to her illness?

Hermione looked at her best friend and cocked her head to the side, her eyes sparkling with questions. 'Harry?' she asked gently. He would tell her, she knew, even if it was something she didn't want to hear.

Harry opened his mouth but was unable to find the words he needed and looked helplessly to Remus and Sirius. Hermione in turn looked to the two older men. If Harry wouldn't tell her what happened, then they sure as hell better.

'Hermione have you been experiencing strange symptoms? fever, itches, enhanced senses, and an insatiable need for raw meat?' Remus asked, casually, hoping not to scare the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she turned to her Professor, the wheels of her mind slowly turning as she took in his appearance. Realisation slowly dawning on her as she took in the werewolf's form, his grey sweat sheened skin and the red scratch marks on his forearms and neck.

'I haven't been bitten.' She said more to herself than anyone else in the compartment. She looked at her hands folded in her lap, she was sure she hadn't been bitten, she would have recalled being bitten she was sure. Unless someone had tampered with her mind.

'Hermione, creature genes, like the magical ones can lay dormant or even skip generations.' Sirius said gently, taking the young girl's hand in his. 'Some, few mind you, purebloods even believe muggle-born's are actually descendent from pureblood lines via a long line of squibs.'

Hermione's eyes went wide and she paled. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, there was no way. Her parents would have known, surely. 'Are you saying I'm a born wolf?!' she shrieked, staring at the two men wildly. They couldn't be serious; this was some kind of joke. She had been bitten and her mind had been altered that was a better explanation surely.

'There's more...' Harry added softly. Tugging the neck of his tee down to reveal her paw shaped mate mark.

Hermione's eye went impossibly wide as she turned to stare at Remus, knowing full well that only a born wolf could give a mating mark like that. A bitten wolf's mark would be just that, a bite mark. She squeaked and buried her head in her hands. 'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I would have had no control once I realised what you were to me Harry. I'm sure you don't want this; I've destroyed your life' she said her voice quivering with every word she uttered until there was nothing other than hiccupping sobs.

Harry frowned and looked at his best friend, his crush, his mate. He wasn't sorry. He loved her, he realised with a jolting start. He wanted her to be happy. He stood and sat himself beside her before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight murmuring sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed, and her tears stopped flowing. 'I'm Happy 'Mione, I love you.' He whispered finally.

'Oh Harry.' She said with a watery smile as she buried her head in his chest. 'Mine.' she muttered into his chest and Harry noticed her sniffing him lightly. his scent seeming to calm her.

Remus and Sirius looked at the pair fondly and smiled at one another, both knowing the comfort a newly bonded pair found in each other. After a few moments Remus cleared his throat. And the pair broke apart.

'Now Hermione, When the train stops, you and I will be making our way to the forest. Harry and Sirius will explain things to the headmaster.' Remus said with a gentle smile. 'Your first change will be painful, but it'll become easier after that, and you needn't worry about wolfsbane. You don't need it. Natural wolves have a better harmony with their wolves than those who are bitten.' Remus explained and the young she-wolf nodded happily, snuggling into her mate, once more, but still paying attention to the elder men when they spoke. Remus wasn't sure she'd really taken in half of what he'd said but at least she wasn't crying, that was something.

'Love you, mate.' She whispered and Harry smiled wildly. Whilst Remus and Sirius looked on fondly.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The train finally pulled to a stop and, Harry and Sirius made their way to the Headmaster's office. Sirius having to all but pull the boy from his mate as he refused to let go.

'Remy will take good care of her, now come on.' Sirius said gently, leading the boy away as the pair looked at each other with longing eyes.

'But...' Harry said gently.

'New mates, they're so clingy.' Sirius muttered to himself rolling his eyes. The pair made it to the headmaster's office and the old man regarded them wearily. As they told their tale.

'I see Mr Potter. and you and miss Gran...Mrs Potter are happy with this development?' Dumbledore asked sternly.

Harry Nodded. 'Not Happy per say sir, I never planned to be married at sixteen but there's nothing I can do to change it. All I know is I'd do anything for her.' he said with conviction.

Dumbledore sighed, he wasn't happy that the boy had mated so young and on the train no less but he knew that there was no controlling these things, Creatures were a law unto themselves. As many before him had proven. 'Very well my boy, I'll have Professor McGonagall sort out a family suite for you and your new bride.'

'Thank you, headmaster.' Sirius said lightly and the old man looked at the head of the Black line.

'Have you appointed a new consort? Now that you've been cleared my boy?' The elder man asked and Sirius started with surprise. Glancing wearily at his godson.

'Err no I hadn't, headmaster, it's slipped my mind...has anyone shown...signs?' He asked mentally hitting himself. He'd been free nearly six months and the consort hadn't once crossed his mind. How long had they gone without one? He wondered. Probably about as long as they'd gone without a head of house.

'Not that I'm aware which means you can appoint a regent until such times as one does. You've been neglect in your duties Sirius.' Dumbledore scolded lightly.

Sirius shifted lightly aware of His godson's curious gaze on him. 'I apologize. I'll get right on it.' Sirius said with a slight bow and turned to leave the office knowing that he was dismissed.

'See that you do,' Dumbledore said sternly. 'And Harry, know that magic works in mysterious ways.'

Harry frowned at the cryptic words but nodded and followed Sirius out of the room. The pair made it down to the great hall and Harry found Ron and Ginny with Ease.

'Hey, Mate where the hell have you been?' Ron asked, as the boy hero sat down in front of him.

Ginny beamed widely at him and asked 'Where's Hermione? Is she alright?'

'She's okay now. She's with a Professor.' Harry said lightly, not wanting to say too much without Hermione being there.

'Okay but what was wrong with her?' Ron asked lightly, Harry frowned at the concern in his friend's voice. He knew that Ron liked Hermione, But the knowledge that she was now his and he was hers made him want to keep the girl away from his best friend. She wondered how Ron would take the news that Hermione was a wolf and a mated one. He knew as well as anyone what Ron could be like when he was angry.

'She's fine, she was just feeling a little off.' Harry answered frowning at the redhead. 'Girl problems, I think.' Harry smirked, when the freckle faced boy blanched and turned to the Headmaster who was now seated at the head table with Sirius and the rest of the Professors.

Dumbledore gave his usual Speech and alerted the student body to the fact that Professor Lupin would be returning to teach. There were resounding cheers from three of the four Hogwarts houses and the fourth just glowered at the headmaster as if would make the elderly wizard change his mind. He did however mention that one week out of every month Professor Black would be taking the defence classes to cover Professor Lupin's sickness.

The food appeared and Harry put a little on his plate but he found he couldn't eat. He ended up pushing the chicken and mash around his plate. He was worried about Hermione.

Was she okay? Did the change hurt her? Would Lupin's wolf know she was mated? Would she? Was this what it would be like every full moon? What did it really mean to be a Werewolf's Mate?

He closed his eyes and sighed he really needed to head to the library first thing tomorrow morning. He was really glad that September first fell on a Friday this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone actually reading this, i apologise for the delay in a new chapter but since i didn't get any response to the first two i figured people weren't interested but them i figured i'd done all that work (and finally came up with an ending so i figured i'd post it anyway- Phoenix XxX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Daphne**

She sat at the Slytherin Table and observed those around her. Her eyes darted to the still empty plate in front of her. She had no need of food. Not now. Not since this morning at 2am when her heart had taken its last beat.

It was odd. She knew it would happen, she'd always known. That was the curse she bore. Her family's curse. She growled at her plate. How dare her ancestor's piss them off. How dare she have the nerve to be born first. It wasn't fair! She wanted the chance to taste alcohol and get drunk. She wanted to shag a boy in a broom closet and have a pregnancy scare or two! She wanted to live damn it!

'You okay Daph?' Blaise asked from her right and she turned to him her eyes locking on the vain that her sharp eyes could see under the skin of his collar bone. She licked her lips. So there it was, it had finally come. The part she had truly dreaded about the curse. The need for blood.

'I'm fine, there's just...' She paused looking over the array of food laid out on the table. 'Nothing I want here.' She finished her eyes landing back onto the Italian boy's neck. She felt her gums tingle and a sharp sting as her fangs elongated.

'Daph.' the boy asked looking really worried now. Daphne, breathed in deep, eyes closing, his worry was making his blood pound and sing to her. How she wanted just a taste. Italian food was delicious, she was sure Italian blood would taste just as good. There was a small, still human part of her brain that was screaming at her that drinking blood was disgusting and she should try some of the steak pie and not, her friend's blood. But she pushed it away, her body and her magic knew what she wanted.

Her eyes snapped opened and she stood, her hand covering her mouth, as she regained control of her thoughts. She couldn't attack Blaise or anyone else in the great hall without causing a scene and letting her secret out, she wasn't ready for that. She knew the stigma that Lupin faced for being a wolf. What would she face for being a leech?

'I hav oo go.' She mumbled round her hand and turned to flee the hall. She passed the Golden duo and the Weaslette and she froze. Her eyes wide and she turned to face the boy who lived. He smelled great. Better than Blaise, Better than anyone else in the great hall. She lost all rational thought, something inside her was telling her that she needed the nectar flowing through Potter's Veins, she would not be content until she'd had a taste.

She needed Wonder boys blood, no matter the cost. Of that she was certain. Her mind whirled as she thought of simply jumping him and taking what she needed from him, but once again that teeny tiny part of her brain told her that she couldn't just attack him. It would ruin everything. This time however that part of her brain, the part that housed the monster did supply her with a plan to get her meal. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him.

Her eye flicked to the Wesley girl. Why was she smiling at wonder boy that way? She had no right. Potter was her meal. Only she could smile at him like that. Only she could seduce her prey.

'Hey Harry you've got company.' The weasel king said nodding behind the boy towards her.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry turned to face none other than Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin. Why she staring at him like she wanted to eat him?

He watched as she licked her lips lightly and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing except a slight moan came out as she breathed in deep.

'Greengrass.' Harry began but he was cut off as she was suddenly in his space their noses millimetres apart.

'You need to come with me, Potter, now please.' She said.

Harry frowned there was a hint of desperation in her voice. He cursed his Gryffindor sensibilities as he stood and allowed her to grab his hand and pull him out of the Great hall.

They barely made it two steps before She shoved him to the wall and tore his robes and shirt apart.

'Greengrass! What the Hell?' He said trying to push her off him but the slim girl was surprisingly strong and she gripped his neck in her hands.

She Hissed in his ear and bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. The sound was strangely erotic. Daphne licked her own lips. Just a taste, she thought, moving forward to kiss the boy hero. Her red eyes closed in pleasure as the taste tickled her taste buds. She knew now that Harry Potter was more than a meal, he was destined for her. There would be no other blood that would taste as sweet to her lips. She needed him now. She needed more of this sweet nectar. This life affirming gift that only he could give her.

'I'm Sorry but I can't control this. I need to do this. I'm sorry.' She whispered in his ear, giving into that still human part of her that felt compassion for what she was about to do. She licked down his jaw and over his Adams apple. She slithered down his chest her nails scrapping across Hermione's mating mark.

She stopped Briefly to look at it, Lust and hunger dissipating for a brief second as she took in the mark, blinking. 'How odd', she muttered. Licking the mark before carrying down to his naval. Her fingers deftly undid his belt and pulled out his now hard cock.

Harry felt conflicted, he hated himself for becoming aroused by another woman. He was supposed to be Hermione's mate. She was supposed to be the only one that could do this to him. However he couldn't deny the feelings the Slytherin girl was pulling out of him. He moaned as Daphne ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft and felt helpless as he pushed his hands into her dirty blonde hair.

'So big, so delicious.' She giggled as she took him into her mouth. Harry felt his breath catch and fisted his hand tighter in her hair. She moaned around him and started to bob her head up and down his shaft, twirling her tongue round the head and driving him wild. A hand came up to fondle his balls and he began to pant softly.

'Gre…Greengrass' He panted gently tugging on the girl's hair.

He could feel the girl wriggling around on her knees and somehow knew she was getting as much pleasure as he was. He threw his head back when she took all of him in her mouth and began to swallow round him. He felt a sharp sting before pleasure over took him and she was swallowing with such veracity, her throat muscles contracting around him in a perfect speed.

'I'm gonna...' He moaned and pushed himself as deep into the girl's mouth as he could as he groaned his release. The girl's own pleasure filled moans causing him to buck into her mouth. His hand on the back of her neck.

When he was spent he allowed her to pull back and looked down at her. There was a dribble of blood trickling down her chin and there were two very sharp, very bloody looking fangs poking out from underneath her top lip.

With wide eyes Harry looking down at himself and saw the skin on his cock which had been ripped and mauled by her fangs, knitting itself back together.

'What the Fuck?' Harry asked as he ran his hands over his now healed cock, before tucking himself back into his trousers.

'Not quite Potter, though I am more than willing to do so, if you'll let me feed again' Daphne said as she wiped the blood from her chin and licked her fangs clean. Eyeing the blood covering her fingers like it was the most decadent thing on the planet. Harry paled at the sight.

Harry Noticed that her once blue eyes were now an eerie red colour. 'You know what I mean Greengrass, what the hell was that? Since when were you a vampire?'

'That was me feeding by giving you a blow job, if I'm not mistaken. Really Potter are you that Dense? And as for when I turned, well precisely 2am this morning. If you must know' She said her tongue coming out to lick the remnants of his blood and his seed from the corners of her mouth.

'Okay and why did you decide that I would be your next meal?' He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

'First meal actually. And your blood sang. I told you I couldn't help it.' She said with a shrug as she looked at his chest. A slow smile spread across her lips and she looked at the new mark that had appeared on his chest. Around his nipple was a rampant Lion with two swords crossing behind it. Above that was the black paw mark of a werewolf mate and below the lion was the purple Ankh mark of a Vampire mate.

'And apparently that's why.' she said with a slight smirk. She wasn't thrilled with having to share her mate with a wolf but she figured it could be worse.

Harry looked down at his chest and cursed as he saw his tattoo mark thing had gotten bigger with his house crest across his nipple and a new Ankh mark underneath that with Hermione's paw mark above his house mark. He could only assume the Ankh was the mark of a vampire. His question was how had they mated when they hadn't actually had sex?

'Miss Greengrass, Potter! What is the meaning of this?' Said a new voice and Harry blinked at the looming form of Professor Snape. He looked down at himself, his chest bare and shirt hanging open, his fly down, and his belt undone., a quick glance to the floor at his feet confirmed that there was wetness where Daphne had released her own pleasure. There was no way he could say this wasn't what it looked like.

'Fuck!' He groaned and cracked his head off the wall behind him. He was so dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter in this little tale. enjoy. Phoenix XxX

 **Chapter 4**

 **Vampire's Mate**

'Potter, pull yourself together and get yourself to the Headmaster's office. How dare you display such behaviour! And outside the great hall no less!' He yelled as Harry did up his belt and his shirt.

'Severus, whatever is the matter? We can hear you shouting from the head table.' McGonagall said behind the Potion's Master. Behind her was the Headmaster.

Harry Looked up from doing his shirt up and paled. 'Double fuck.' He muttered under his breath.

'Potter do you insist on making this situation worse for yourself?!' Snape hissed, glowering at the boy.

'No sir.' Harry said as he turned to glare at Daphne. 'You just had to want MY blood didn't you!' he snapped.

Daphne shrugged. 'The Heart wants what the heart wants Potter.'

'My office you two, it would appear you have some more explaining to do Harry my dear boy.' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

'This is not an amusing situation, Headmaster!' Snape hissed.

'Oh it rather is Severus.' McGonagall said with a slight chuckle. She hadn't missed the Mating marks on the boy's chest, she wondered how the wolf mate would take it when she found out that there was also a vampire mate to share young Harry with. She really did pity the poor boy, he never had it easy.

Once they made it to the office Dumbledore sat behind his great oak desk and surveyed the four people in his office.

'How can you chuckle at him Minerva!' Severus asked his voice raised slightly. 'He was caught with his trousers at his ankles it's hardly an amusing situation!'

'Don't you dare yell at me Severus Snape! You know as well as I do that creatures can't help their actions when they find their mates. And I'm fairly sure that Mr Potter didn't have much of a choice in the matter!'

'Like it was a question of choice, he's a teenage boy!' Severus Snapped. 'Anyone could have walked out there! What if it were a first year!'

'You know as well as I do the first years are too scared to walk out of the hall without a teacher or prefect so don't you give me that!, and they were as it appeared hidden to some degree!'

Harry glared at the girl who was now his second Mate. 'You couldn't have explained anything to me before attacking me outside the flipping great hall could you?' Harry hissed.

'I told you I had no control Potter, I did apologize!' Daphne snapped.

'Hmm a likely excuse, I'll bet you accost boys all the time! Miss ice Queen!' Harry growled, his arms folded across his chest.

Daphne's red eyes narrowed at him. 'How dare you! I didn't see you complaining when I had your cock in my mouth Potter! That wasn't just blood I was swallowing down!'

'HA!' Harry scoffed the pair were now nose to nose as they yelled in each other's face. Minerva and Severus also had their hands on their wands ready to draw. 'Kind of hard to pull away when you're were fangs deep in my skin!'

Dumbledore sighed and stood, his hands on his desk and he looked between the two pairs. He should really learn to not put Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in the same room, it always led to trouble.

'You'll recall, I knew you as student Severus Snape, the things you and Young…!'

'Ladies, Gentlemen, if you would all be so kind as to cease your arguing and sit down we can get this sorted before sunrise!' he said sharply, before Minerva revealed to much about Hogwarts youngest staff member.

The two teachers turned to face their boss and looked meek. Harry and Daphne looked at the headmaster and dropped into the two chairs before the headmaster's desk.

'Now Miss Greengrass explain how you came to have the vampire gene.' Dumbledore said as he sat down.

Daphne sighed and looked at her knees. Did she really have to admit it to the old coot?

'It's a curse.' she said through ground teeth. 'It affects every first born with Greengrass blood.'

'And why Miss Greengrass were your family cursed?' McGonagall asked lightly.

'And When?' Snape added with curiosity. His previous ire forgotten, in the face of facts he hadn't previously known.

'Way back, when the Nobles still held court with the royals. My ancestor was supposed to marry a daughter of another noble bloodline. The contract was drawn and signed by those involved. However, my ancestor changed his mind and married another woman in secret. The forsaken fiancé, then placed a curse on him.'

'Since then every first born Greengrass would become a vampire upon their sixteen birthday.' she sighed.

'Ensuring that the Greengrass's lost their nobility as the heir could never inherit.' Severus said with a sigh.

'Yes. My family is rich but not through the prestige it once had. We had to work at it over the last seven generations. We are the success of good investments and business running, not of nobility.' Daphne said, not bothering to look at Harry. What would he think of her now knowing she was one of the disgraced pureblood lines? Would he be even angrier that she was his mate now?

'I see.' Dumbledore said with a sigh. 'Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass, you will have your own chambers on the fourth floor of the castle. It will be imposable for you to be apart tonight.'

'Why?' Harry asked with a frown. 'And more to the point how did we even become Mates we didn't actually…Well…you know?'

'Shag? Screw? Bone? Fuck?' Daphne supplied.

'Language Miss Greengrass!' Minerva said with a frown. 'The word is copulate.' she added with an indignant sniff.

'Indeed.' Dumbledore said with a small smile. 'Some creatures need to copulate, others need only… find release… at the same time, some need only a touch, each creature is Different.' Dumbledore said lightly.

'Miss Greengrass here is a vampire, and therefore needs only to find pleasure with her intended at the same time whilst drinking their blood.'

'Miss Granger however, being a werewolf has different mating rituals and needs to mark her mate whilst copulating.'

'Granger's a werewolf?' Daphne said with mild surprise. 'When was she bitten?'

'She wasn't.' Harry said glaring at her.

Daphne blinked. She never would have guessed the mudblood would have creature genes in her. She was a Mudblood after all. 'She's a born wolf? Well stake me through the heart, Granger's got some worth after all!'

'That can be arranged you know!' Harry snapped and Daphne smirked.

'As for your other question Harry. You and Miss Greengrass will need to be near one another for her to feed off of you every few hours tonight until her system has enough of your blood in it.' he said with a smile.

Harry sighed he wasn't really expecting that. 'Why does she need my blood?.'

'Do you know nothing Potter?' Snape snapped and Harry frowned at him. Mating rituals weren't exactly taught in any of his classes.

'Severus!' McGonagall snapped before turning to Harry. 'Your blood will solidify the bond and allow her to feel where you are through the blood bond, I suggest you visit the library. Or perhaps asked Professor Lupin or Black for assistance.'

Harry blanched at the thought of asking Sirius or Remus with help regarding the Slytherin girl.

'Very well, Minerva will show you to your new chamber's I bid you all good night.' Dumbledore said standing and the four other occupants of the room took that as their cue to leave the room.

Harry and Daphne followed the Head of Gryffindor in silence. Snape had glared at Harry outside the headmaster's office before stalking off to his own chamber's no doubt. Seething that Harry had once again been let off for breaking the rules. It wasn't His fault trouble always found him. All he wanted was a quiet year!

'Here we are' She said stopping at a painting of what looked to be Rapunzel in her tower.'

'Password.' She said smiling from her seat at the window running her brush through her golden hair.

'The password is Semper Simul.' she said. The door swung open and The pair step into a cosy looking common room with a roaring fire and comfy looking chair in deep reds and Forrest greens, there were hint of golds and slivers and over all Harry wanted to sink into that big squishy looking couch and sleep.

'There are three separate rooms, one for yourselves and one for Miss Granger when she returns' The Transfiguration professor said gently before taking a step out of the room. 'I'll leave the pair of you to settle. Goodnight.' she said as the portrait closed.

Harry looked at Daphne, as she went to the room on the left. Harry noticed that the door had her name on a little gold plaque. Harry sighed and saw that his door was the central one. to make it easier for his mates to come a maul him whenever the need struck, he thought grumpily.

He sighed to himself and opened the door to find a large king sized four poster bed. His trunk at the foot of it. He slowly stripped his shirt of jeans off and pulled on a faded grey t-shirt from his trunk and tugged it over his head before climbing into bed.

He had barely closed his eyes when he heard the door open and felt Daphne crawl into bed beside him. She turned her back and positioned herself as far away from him as she could. He turned to look at her but she kept herself curled into a tight ball. If he had seen her face he would have seen the blood like tears dripping down her cheek onto the pillow. She really wished she and her mate could have at least liked each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for the delay, i lost the pen drive with all the chapters on it...I found it in my hiking boot...i don't know how it got there and had i not gone fore a hike it would have been there for god knows how long...I don't understand my life sometimes anyway new chapter, and sorry again!

Phoenix XxX

 **Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

That Night Harry woke every two hours or so to Daphne biting him somewhere. Sometimes it was his wrist, other times his neck, or shoulder. He would wake up every time and allow her to feed off him. It took a couple of times before he realised that the girl wasn't even awake when she was doing it. After the third time she even snuggled into his chest when she was finished. Harry couldn't help but smile. Maybe the Ice Queen wasn't so ice cold as he had first thought.

He put his arm around her and she sighed contentedly. It was then he noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheek. Was he that bad? Did she wish she had a different mate? He silently vowed to get to know Daphne better and to be kinder to her.

Before he knew it, it was morning and he detached himself from the Slytherin girl to go and shower. On inspection of his body he noticed that all of Daphne's bites had healed and unless you'd been told, you would never have known that he'd been dinner for a vampire at all.

He also took the time to examine his mark. He actually liked it. It looked a lot like a muggle tattoo and Harry hoped it would make him look a little more macho.

He dried himself off and put on the pair of clean boxer's he had brought with him into the bathroom before towel drying his hair and walking out into the bedroom again. he sat on the bed. towel still round his neck and pulled on a pair of ripped at the knee jeans. before standing to finish drying off his hair.

'Hmm not bad Potter.' Harry turned to see Daphne sitting on the bed her dirty blond hair was ruffled and messy looking and there was dried blood on her cheek and round her mouth. Harry smiled gently. Her fangs poked out from under her top lip, resting gently on her bottom lip. With her silky night dress, slipped off of one shoulder and her hair all mussed she actually looked rather cute.

He walked forward and used the damp towel about his neck to clean the dried blood from her face. 'There now you look less psycho on a murder binge.' He said. The girl blushed and looked away from him and he smirked. No she really wasn't all that Icey, he decided. Maybe being with her wouldn't be that hard after all.

He moved away to find a shirt or something to put on but she grabbed his hand. She bit her lip and looked away from him. 'I need...'

Harry nodded and sat back down, baring his neck for her to bite. She crawled towards him and licked his neck slowly before sinking her fangs in and gulping down some of his blood, she licked the wound when she was done and he felt it close back together.

'Thank you.' she said wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

'You're welcome.' he said awkwardly. The pair sat in silence until they herd something that made Harry go shock white.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!'

Daphne blinked and looked towards the door. 'Granger.' she said lightly.

'YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU... YOU GIT!' Hermione screamed from outside the door. He scooted back onto the bed slightly. He had no intention of going out there.

'Potter, are you scared of Granger?' Daphne asked trying not to laugh.

'YES!' Harry cried, his voice cracking slightly. 'I have every right to be, that girl is downright scary! And that was Before she was a werewolf!'

Daphne couldn't help it she giggled, and then she was laughing so hard she was rolling about on the bed. 'Oh god, that's too funny.' She breathed.

There was a loud bang on the door and Harry jumped. 'Don't let her in here.' he begged looking at Daphne.

'YOU GET OUT HERE YOU HORMONE RAGED IDIOT! A BLOODY LEECH, IT HAD TO BE A BLOOD SUCKING WHORE OF A LEECH.!' Hermione yelled.

All trace of mirth left Daphne as she sat stock straight. 'Whore.' she muttered getting to her feet. 'I'll give you whore you, mangy flea ridden mutt!.' she hissed her fangs out full force as she yanked the door open and stared at Hermione.

Red clashed with amber as the two girls stared at each other. Hermione growled and Daphne hissed. Hermione lunged Daphne side stepped with speed harry didn't know she had and Hermione stumbled to the floor.

'Going to have to do better than that wolfie.' Daphne hissed fangs bared eyes glittering red.

'Flithy Leech! He's mine!' Hermione growled making another dash for the Slytherin.

Harry stood in the doorway of his bedroom his mouth gapping as Daphne pushed Hermione to the ground and kicked her swiftly.

'He belongs to me, bitch!' she yelled. 'And I took him without spreading my legs, if anyone here is the whore it's you wolfie' Aiming another kick at Hermione's stomach, but she grabbed the vampire's foot and tugged her down, rolling herself on top of the other girl.

'He bares my mark! He's mine and no one else's!' Hermione growled.

The portrait door opened and Sirius stood looking at the scene before him.

'Sirius!' Harry sighed in relief. 'Help!'

'He has mine too wolfie, what's the matter? Slut doesn't like to share?' Daphne hissed straining against the werewolf.

Hermione growled and sliced her claw like nails across Daphne's face.

'Girls' Sirius said pulling Hermione off Daphne. Daphne got to her feet and sashayed over to Harry draping her arms around his neck.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she strained against Sirius who almost lost his grip on the girl.

'That's hardly helping.' Harry said detaching himself from the Slytherin. She pouted but allowed him his space. He walked over to Hermione and stood before her.

'Mione, I didn't exactly set out to be mated to Daphne.' Because he was looking at Hermione he missed Daphne's eye go wide at the use of her first name. 'But it's happened, which means it was always meant to happen.' He said and Hermione huffed turning away from him. Harry looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes. His godfather only smirked back.

'He used his hand to make her look at him again and pulled her hand over the paw shaped mark on his chest. 'I am yours.' He said as she caressed the mark. 'Just as you are mine.'

The werewolf's eyes landed on the Ankh and she growled lightly. Harry held her hand tightly. 'Hermione, you have to share, you can't get away from that, I am just as much Daphne's as I am yours. I know Daphne's not exactly thrilled having to share me either.'

'Got that right.' The girl huffed and Harry turned to see the silk clad girl with her arms crossed under her breast and her eye narrowed at the wolf girl.

'See, if she promises to leave you alone, do you promise to do the same?' Harry said in a authorative tone.

Hermione growled lightly. but nodded and Sirius Let her go. As soon as he did Hermione pulled him to her and took his lips with her own. Harry groaned into the kiss and held her hips to steady them.

'I'll come back later pup.' Sirius said awkwardly muttering about needing a drink and a chat with Remus.

Daphne watched the pair and bit her lip. It was kind of hot watching Potter clad in only Jeans and the Mudblood in an over-sized white shirt which she assumed was Lupin's in a heated kiss.

She walked over to the pair and ran her Hands over Harry's back. Hermione pulled away from the boy and growled lightly over his shoulder at the other girl. Daphne pouted. 'I only wanted to join in.'

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione got a glint in her eye and smirked at the other girl.

'How about we show him a really good time...together?.' she said low enough so that Daphne could hear, but the human Harry couldn't.

Daphne smiled wildly and reached around to cup Harry's erection whilst Hermione resumed kissing him.

Daphne deftly undid his trousers and helped him to step out of them, whilst Hermione pushed him to the floor.

Harry watched wide eyed as Daphne, helped Hermione out of the shirt she was wearing and Hermione in turn helped Daphne out of her nightdress. Harry gulped as the vampire crawled toward his erection and Hermione continued to stroke his hair and press her lips to his neck and collar bone.

Daphne allowed her tongue to lick up his shaft before, she took him in and he threw his head back. Daphne pulled back and bit her lip, her fangs cutting the thin skin.

'I want you to be inside me' She said gently and moved on top of him. Harry bit back another groan as she positioned herself to take him. Hermione moved, so she was straddling Harry's chest and leaned towards the other girl, helping to insert Harry into the vampire virgin.

Daphne winced and Hermione moved to her ear to whisper. 'scream all you want.'

The vampire did just that and the werewolf moved to kiss the scream down. Harry licked his lip as he was gifted a stunning view of Hermione's dripping entrance. As Daphne moved herself up and down him and Hermione cupped the Vampire's breast as they kissed passionately. Harry moved his hands to the werewolf's hips and began his assault of the girl's clit. Hermione stiffened and wriggled as Daphne moved her hips. Before Long the three were screaming in ecstasy, and Harry found himself lying naked on the common room floor, with a beautiful girl on either side of him. Maybe Having two mates wouldn't be all that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Telling the best friend**

As It turned out the three new mates didn't leave their common room until Monday morning. Even though the Vampire and Werewolf had agreed to give their mate the best sex of his life both together and separately. The legendary feud between the two races still took precedence most of the time and Harry found he had to try and break up a brawl between the two girls. He was very happy when Monday rolled around and the little elf that had been assigned to them. Dippy. All but ordered them to get out so she could clean.

Entering the great hall Daphne made her way to the Slytherin table stopping briefly to look back to see if Harry was following. Hermione glared at the vampire and growled under her breath something about leeches before she stalked to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself down in front of a very haggard looking Ron.

Harry glanced at his other best friend and frowned in worry. He looked worse than Harry had ever seen him what on earth was wrong?

'Sorry.' He muttered loud enough for the vampire to hear and went to sit next to his friend. Daphne looked hurt for a second before she noticed the Youngest Weasley boy's appearance.

'What's up mate?' Harry asked, asked putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

'I'm not sure.' Ron said running a hand down his face. 'McGonagall came to me this morning and said that Gin was in the hospital wing. Mum and Dad have been called.'

'Oh Ron.' Hermione said softly.

'Stupid Pomphrey won't let me in till they get here! I'm her brother for fucks sake!' He snapped and pulled away from Harry.

'I'm sure she has her reasons, Ron Maybe she's contagious?' Hermione suggested lightly, reaching round harry to squeeze the boy's hand.

Ron shook his head ad glared at the rack of toast in front of him. 'She says it's Dumbledore's Order's, who's he to tell me that I can't see my sister anyway?'

'Your parent's will be here soon, yea and it'll all sort it's self out.' Harry said squeezing the redhead's shoulder again.

'And not that it helps much, but Dumbledore is merely acting in loco perntis until your parents get here, try not to be too mad, he only has Ginny's best interests at heart, I'm sure.' Hermione said with a sympathetic smile, which Ron returned with a grateful one.

Harry felt a tugging at his chest, How dare Ron smile at his mate that way. He suddenly longed for the privacy and comfort of Their chambers again where he could have Hermione and Daphne all to himself. He was aware that both of his new mates were beautiful in their own way and he suddenly had visions of having to beat other boys off them with broomsticks.

'Where have you two been anyway? McGonagall said you both got your own quarters, for personal reasons.' The boy said dejectedly. It was clear to Harry that Ron had missed having him around in the dorms over the weekend, he knew what Dean and Seamus could be like, particularly on the first night back when both were trying to outdo one another with their holiday escapades.

He glanced at Hermione who nodded, encouragingly. Did he really want to tell Ron about them right now? The knowledge that Ginny was ill made Harry think that perhaps they should wait and not add something else onto the redhead's plate right now.

'He'll Find out eventually.' Hermione said with a roll of the eyes. She too was well aware of the Weasley temper and figured that it was best to tell him now, nice and quick, like Ripping off a plaster.

'Umm well, remember how Hermione was sick on the train?' Harry asked lightly.

'Yea, you said it was girl troubles.' Ron said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

'Harry!' Hermione gasped, glaring at her mate as a deep blush crept up her neck and across her cheeks.

Harry shrugged 'Thought you'd want to tell him yourself' Hermione's gaze softened slightly but she still had a slight frown on her brow at the thought of Ron thinking of her time of the month, wither it was her female or fluffy time.

'Look Guys, whatever it is can you make it quick, I want to check the hospital wing before first class.' Ron sighed as his gaze shifted to the doors of the great hall. No doubt hoping to find his parents or the headmaster waiting for him.

Hermione sighed softly and placed her hand on top of Ron's. 'She'll be okay I'm sure of it.' She said and the redhead gave her a forced smile. 'But this is important too.'

Ron frowned at her and Harry watched as he gripped the girl's hands lightly in his own. Jealously surged in him and he felt the black paw on his chest itch with a magic and warning he didn't quite understand.

Hermione glanced at her mate and cocked her head to the side slightly. She noticed his straight back and tense shoulders. Her eyes flashed gold for a split second as they flicked from his stance to her hands clasped in Ron's.

'Are you okay? You're not ill too are you?' He asked Gripping his friend's hand tight in his own.

Hermione realising that Harry didn't like Ron touching her gently pulled her hands from the redhead's and felt her mate relax beside her.

'No, I'm not ill, the reason I wasn't at the welcome feast, and why I haven't been here all weekend, is because I was in the forest with Professor Lupin.' She said holding his gaze so that he would know she was telling the truth.

Ron's face if possible got paler as he looked his over his best friend and crush. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be a werewolf. But Ron knew just by looking at her that she was telling the truth.

Ron felt his heart grow tight, he as well as Harry and Hermione knew the stigma that werewolves faced. Would she be able to handle it? Would he? When they finally got together?

'Are you okay? When were, you bitten? Who bit you? We'll kill them right Harry?' He said all in one quick breath. Realising that he hadn't said anything to her revelation.

'I'm fine Ron, No one bit me, there's no one to hunt,' Hermione said hurriedly in an attempt to calm the boy down. 'I'm a born wolf.' She said this last part slowly, and Harry realised that she was still coming to terms with the fact herself. Her tone suggested that she still didn't quite believe it herself despite having spent a full moon running round the forbidden Forrest.

'A Born? You can't be, your Muggle-Born.' Ron said with a chuckle, and Harry stiffened again, how dare he laugh at his girl.

'It's true Ron, Sirius said that it can skip generations.' Harry said tightly, fighting to keep his voice from showing his growing annoyance.

Hermione sighed and nodded. 'Yes, Sirius and Professor Lupin told us that creature genes much like magical ones can be dormant in some people, I think maybe at some point one of my ancestors was a werewolf, if not a witch or wizard as well, I don't know if one can exist without the other.' Hermione said with a shrug.

'That's mental Hermione! You can't seriously believe that!' Ron scoffed shaking his head at the girl. 'I'll bet someone like Greyback bit you and then wiped your memory.

Hermione frowned at the redhead, but she couldn't really blame him. All the same thoughts had gone through her own head.

Harry on other hand was slowly climbing the stairway from annoyed to pissed. If the other boy didn't stop making his mate out to be a liar he was going to punch him.

'I'm going to write to my uncle Jonathan and see if he can send me his research on the family tree, see where I came from I guess.'

'You could cross reference any names you find with pack names.' Neville suggested lightly from the other side of the table. 'Sorry I couldn't help but over here.' He said with a blush.

'I didn't know that there was a list of Pack names, I though only bitten werewolves had to register at the ministry?' Hermione said turning to Neville.

'Well bitten ones do and they have to register but born wolves are rare, they all stem from the one pack, if you go back far enough, Gran has a book on old packs and customs and things, I'll ask her to send it for you if you like.' Neville said.

'Thanks Neville, that would be great!' Hermione said brightly and Harry couldn't help but beam at the way his she-wolf got excited at the prospect of research.

'Your barmy Hermione, but if you want to spend hours researching something to come up blank then be my guest.'

'Ron!' Harry snapped, finally tired of holding his tongue. 'You could be supportive of her you know, or are you not her friend after all?'

'Harry, it's fine, he's just worried about Ginny, I'm not bothered at all. You know I'll prove him wrong' Hermione said gently, rubbing her hand over his bicep to calm him down,

'If anyone could it'd be you Hermione, but I still think you're wasting your time.' Ron shrugged, talking to her in a tone that suggested she was a child who didn't understand the words that were being spoken to her.

Hermione gasped lightly, having never heard anyone save for Snape or the Slytherin's use that tone with her. She had always been respected for her intelligence. Even Neville, and some other Gryffindor's who had overheard were looking at Ron with surprise and worry.

Harry stood, glaring at the redhead. 'Don't talk to her like she's some kind of Idiot Ron.'

'Harry.' Hermione said lightly trying to pull him back down into his seat.

'Well it's not my fault, if she's going to think like an idiot, then more fool her, don't worry she'll come to her senses though,' Ron shrugged and Harry felt something inside him snap.

'Never disrespect my mate again.' Harry snapped, pulling back his fist to punch the other boy, but before he could there was pumpkin juice, spilling down the redhead's face.

'Just shut up Ron.' Parvati Patel said sharply. 'A teaspoon has more braincells than you do. If Professor Lupin has told Hermione she's a born wolf then she is, because they smell different than bitten wolves, which you would know if you didn't always copy her work.' She said primly, before turning back to her conversation with Lavender brown.

But Ron had moved past, Hermione being a Born Wolf. He had cottoned onto Harry's use of the word Mate. He wiped his face and glared at Harry.

'Mate, You think You're her Mate?' Ron said slowly, but there was anger and frustration in his tone now.

'Yes I marked Harry as mine Ron. I'm sorry I know you had a crush on me but…' Hermione started but Ron held up his hand.

'Great, Of course, you'd choose him, why choose the boy who actually cares for you when you can have the boy who lived.' Ron snapped as he stood up.

All Harry's anger dissipated as he lowered his fist. He once again felt bad for his friend. It wasn't fair to have your crush taken by your best friend. Even if your best friend was in love with said girl. But he couldn't help how things had played out.

'Ron….' He started but Ron shook his head.

'Fuck off Harry, I don't really want to talk to you right now.' He said sadly as he turned and left the great hall.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The rest of the Gryffindor's stared at the couple for a second in stunned silence, before they clapped enthusiastically, and Harry gave his mate a sheepish smile to which she rolled her eyes.

'Congratulations you too.' Neville said with a huge grin.

'Yea, Hermione how's the sex?' Lavender called over to her and Hermione went beat red burying her face in Harry's chest.

'Lavender! That not something you shout over the breakfast table.' Parvati admonished.

'What it's not like she can tell us in the dorms now is it?'

'Your terrible.' Parvati muttered as she spotted Professor McGonagall coming up the table with the timetables.

'I agree with Miss Patel, Miss Brown, there are Children present, please keep the conversations age appropriate.'

Lavender had the good grace to look ashamed as she took her time table.

'Mr Potter, Mrs Granger-Potter' She said handing the pair their Timetables before walking up to the head table.

'I rather like the sound of that.' Harry muttered into Hermione's ear as she grabbed her book bag and they made their way to the door of the great hall.

'Oh shush.' She said swatting his arm. 'Do you think Ron will be okay?' she asked warily as she glanced at her timetable. She had ruins first, which meant that Harry and Ron would have Divination.

'Eventually, you know what Ron's like, and he did have a crush on you, I get why he's upset and then there's Ginny to add to it all. I'm sure he'll come round at some point.' Harry said with a slow shrug.

'I hope Ginny's okay too. I wonder what's wrong with her.' Hermione asked as they made it to the third floor where Harry and her would part ways until second period Potions.

'Dunno, and with Magic, Merlin knows It could be anything.' Harry sighed and Hermione nodded. She was well aware of all the wired and wonderful diseases that Wizards had that muggles didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Susan**

Susan Bones cursed as a stray gust of wind blew her hair away from her ears. She scrambled to cover them back up before anyone noticed their unusual shape. She hated having her mucky brown hair round her ears, it was making them itch, but she had no choice, if anyone saw them they'd be cutting themselves and rubbing their blood on her left right and centre. She didn't want that. She had no wish to find her mate until she was ready. She was still coming to terms with what she was.

The great Elves had long ago returned to Avalon and now to find one walking on this plain was fairly rare. They rarely stayed more than a year or so at a time, and usually only if they were summoned (Rare since the ministry banned that type of magic centuries ago), or to find a mate. She could have killed her parents for not being here to warn her this was what they were. Her aunt had told her they were dead, in reality they had been called back to Avalon, ordered by the Clave of high elves to leave her behind as a frikken social experiment to see how she would grow without ever having set foot in Avalon. Her Aunt had been sending her parents updates on her progress. How dare she!

There was no such thing as a half great elf, the elven blood was greater than that of a witch or wizard so even if the elf mated with a wizard then their child would still be an elf. She scoffed. Her aunt knew fine well what she was yet she still allowed her to come to Hogwarts, to buy a wand to weaken her skills and magic by pretending to be that which she was not.

She fingered her wand in her pocket and thought about snapping it altogether and attempting to hone her natural magic without what her aunt had called stabilisers. Apparently, the wand was meant to act in the same way that the air in Avalon worked with young elves and help her steady her connection to the earth, rather than her magic growing wild, but instead it had made her elven magic weak and her wiccan magic weaker still.

She looked at her reflection in her goblet of water. Her mucky brown hair was now brighter somehow, but still the colour of damp earth in summer time, her once dull flat green eyes were now the mottled shade of the leaves in autumn and her features had matured. She had lost her puppy fat and now had the regal features of her race, including the very inconvenient pointed ears that only come to a young elf when he or she retches mating age.

She wondered if she looked like her mother? Or Did she look like her father? A mixture of both? Aunt Amelia had never kept pictures of them around, for fear that she would guess what her mother was. She had never laid eyes on either of them and had since finding out her true identity found herself wondering about them in a way that she never had before.

She grumbled to herself as she scratched at her ears. Maybe life would be easier if she found her mate quickly, then she'd have no reason to hide and she could wear her hair back without being smeared with blood every time she walked round a corner. She shook her head. No she wasn't ready for that part yet, she needed to find herself before she found her other half, of that she was certain.

There was a commotion from the Gryffindor table and she looked up to see the house of lions applauding Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

'Well I expected Weasley But Potter's the better wizard.' She heard Hannah Abbott say with approval.

'Didn't you wear one of those Potter stinks badges in fourth year?' Ernie said with a frown to the other girl.

'Didn't we all?' Hannah retorted and Susan snorted, she was right about that.

Her mind wondered back to her inheritance and felt her annoyance bubble under the surface of her skin. She downed the rest of her water and grabbed an apple, throwing her bag over her shoulder, she'd sit under the big tree by the lake till her first period that would calm her racing rage.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry cursed as the stupid plant bit him again. It was the third period of the day and he already wanted to be back in his rooms with Hermione. Potions was hell on earth with Snape, taking point after point every time he so much as breathed. To make matters worse he had deliberately paired Daphne and Hermione together which resulted in a blown up cauldron and a detention for them both this evening so he would be spending this evening alone in the library trying to figure out how to handle his two bickering mates.

Now even his bloody Herbology plant seemed to have it out for him. And to top it all off he hadn't seen Ron since breakfast, the redhead boy had been absent from Divinination and McGonagall had refused to tell him anything when he had caught her in the corridor, on his way down to the greenhouses.

'Get off!' He snapped at the plant as it bit through his dragon hid gloves. He shook his hand and the tiny but deadly plant went flying across the table, knocking over Susan bones plant.

'No need to be so brutish Potter.' She said softly, with a smirk.

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. She shook her head at him, picked up his own violent plant and walked round to his side of the desk.

'If your nice to her Potter, she'll be nice to you.' The Hufflepuff girl said with a smile as she placed the plant on the desk and gave one of its leaves a stroke. The small plant made a purring noise and opened its bloom to allow him to get the pollen he'd been after in the first place.

'Thanks Susan.' He said with a smile and she held the pot steady whilst he collected the pollen.

'No problem Potter.' Susan said with a smile as she gripped his hand lightly before returning to her own plant. 'It also helps if you don't wear gloves when trying to tame them, they like to be touched.' She said wiggling her gloveless figures at him.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth draw up as he removed his gloves and moved on to a new, struggling plant, as Susan continued to collect the pollen from hers.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Susan smiled at Potter as he quickly collected the pollen from his second plant.

'Well Done Mr Potter, I seen you've found the trick to taming the Ipomæa coccinea.' Professor Sprout said with pride. '5 points to Gryffindor.'

'Susan dear, you've some blood on your hand.' Sprout said gently. Susan frowned and looked down, she hadn't cut herself, so this couldn't be her blood. How on earth did it get there. She used a cloth to wipe the blood from between her thumb and fore finger and paled. There beneath the small smear was the faint green leaf of a mated elf.

'Mr Potter you'd best get that cut looked at, the Ipomæa coccinea's bite can be poisonous if it's a male that bit you.' Sprout said.

Susan looked up and felt the air leave her lungs. Her chest felt tight and her heart began to race. No, No Potter did not get his blood on her. He was not her mate. She wasn't Mated. This was not happening!

'Su, You alright?' Terry asked with a concerned frown.

Susan watched as the plants around her began to snap and rattle in their pots, picking up on her own panic.

The mud beneath their feet started to tremble as the truth sunk in. She was a mated elf. The wind blew her hair back from her ears and she felt the entire class gasp in shock and awe.

'Miss bones, please control yourself.' Professor sprout said gently as the wind picked up and blew papers from some open school bags.

'I can't… I don't…No.' Susan said softly shaking her head and gripping her hand tightly.

'Su, calm down, everything's alright, no one will come near you if you don't want them too.' Terry said light putting his hand on his housemate's shoulder gently.

'Hey Bones, fancy some o' me blood lass?' Seamus Finnegan said with a smirk holding up his cutting knife.

'Mr Finnegan 15 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate suggestions during a time of distress!' Professor sprout shouted.

The glint of the blade in the sun brought her back to herself and she calmed, an instinctual anger simpering in its place. How dare these mortals try to claim what's not theirs to claim.

'Kindly remove your hand Terrance, none but my chosen may touch me.' She said her voice full of a confidence she hadn't felt before. 'And as for your suggestion Finnegan, your blood would not be fit, to renew the blood of Avalon, so kindly desist from such lude remarks.'

Seamus faltered slightly and put his knife back on the desk. As Susan walked round the desk to Harry, who had been watching her with the same awe that the rest of the class had been.

'I look forward to getting to know you Harry.' She said her voice soft and gentle, lacking any of the former distain it had held minutes before. 'I'm sure my parents and the clave will be pleased to know that even though I have never set foot on Avalon, I will bring with me the blood of the boy-who-lived back with me when I do finally go.' She said gently, touching his cheek before she bent to pick up her bag and left the class room, she had to write to her aunt and ask how she could contact her parents.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Professor.' Harry said hesitantly.

'Yes Mr potter.'

'What just happened?' he asked looking at the retreating girl with wide eyes.

'I do believe you just became the bonded mate of an Elf of Avalon, Congratulations.' Professor Sprout said with a wide smile.

Harry's face dropped and he lost all colour. 'You are joking right Professor?'

'I'm afraid not Mr Potter, you are now a married man.' The stout woman said seriously. 'I'll inform the headmaster at lunch he'll sort out accommodation for you and your wife. Nothing to worry about dear, it's a great honour indeed'

'Shit!' Harry said grabbing his bag. 'Susan! Wait up!' He only thanked god that Hermione and Daphne had been sent to the hospital wing after potions. They'd kill him when they found out.

'I think he took that rather well.' Sprout said to the rest of the class as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived trail after the elven girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Mate of an Elf**

'Susan wait up!' Harry called as he reached the girl and tapped her shoulder. 'I need to talk to you, please.'

Susan stopped, her shoulders tense before she sighed and turned to face him. 'We have another hour before lunch, I have a free period what about you?'

'Same, where do you want to go?' Harry asked gently, he had no wish to upset the girl and be carried off in the wind or whatever else she could do. He hadn't heard much about elves other than house elves and Susan didn't strike him as the serving kind of girl, if the way she spoke to Seamus was any indication.

'May we sit by the lake?' She asked pointing to a large tree by the lake's edge.

'Sure.' Harry shrugged and they made their way over, the girl daintily put herself on the grass, her legs neatly folded under her and her hands in her lap as she waited for him to speak.

'I, Well, okay I don't even know how this happened, only that I've somehow ended up as your mate, and that Hermione will probably kill me when she finds out, that is if Daphne doesn't first, or they might even put aside their bickering for twenty minutes to do it together, I don't know, but I do know someone will kill me. But anyway, how did this happen? So I can at least try to explain before I'm killed.' Harry rambled in the one breath. Causing Susan to blink as she tried to take it all in. 'Maybe I should just go to Voldemort, at least I know where I stand with him.' He muttered to himself after he'd gain back his breath.

Susan opened her mouth and closed it again, before taking a deep breath and speaking. 'Firstly under no circumstances are you to go to You Know Who, secondly what to Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass have to do with you being my mate? I understand Hermione has become your girlfriend but she is smart enough to know that one does not decide to become a creature's mate.'

'And you became my mate when my body absorbed your blood.' She explained lastly.

'I was unaware you had cut your hand when I touched you or I would not have done so. I apologise I had no wish to find my mate quite so soon, I wanted to find myself first.'

Harry smiled kindly, he understood that, he often wondered who he was underneath all the Boy-Who-Lived stuff he had to wade through. 'It's okay Susan, I don't blame you, I've been told a creature can't help who their mate is, and that mating rituals can differ depending on the creature. It was an unlikely accident that resulted in you finding your mate sooner than you had expected. I should be apologising to you.'

'Never, a mate never apologises to their Elf, for there is nothing they can do to need forgiveness, a mate is what renews the blood of Avalon, that is all we elves care for. Or so I'm told.' She said with a smirk and Harry chuckled lightly.

'Fair enough.' Harry said nodding his head.

'You didn't answer my questions what do Granger and Greengrass have to do with you and I and why would they kill you for being the mate of an Elf? Most wizards believe it to be a great honour to be an Elf's chosen.' Susan said cocking her head to the side.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort and looked at the girl from underneath his lashes. 'Well you're not my only mate.' Harry said gently.

'Excuse me?' Susan said with a frown. How could her mate have other mates? That had never happened before, not with any creature she was sure. A wizard could only be one person's mate.

'Hermione is A Born werewolf, she and I mated on the train, she didn't really know what she was doing and I was…. well when a girl you've had a crush on for the last year throws herself at you you're not likely to say no.' Harry said hurriedly.

'Obviously.' Susan said with an amused look on her face. She was enjoying seeing the great Harry potter uncomfortable, she had always viewed him as some sort of hero, it was nice to see him as a boy, just a boy.

'Then she went into the forest with Remus, and did god knows what, and whilst I was at the feast Daphne accosted me and fed off of me and I became her mate, she's a Vampire by the way, and now for the last three days I've had the pair of them bickering all the time about which one I belong to more, and then there's all the sex! they won't leave me alone if it's not Mione, it's Daphne, and if I tell one of them no they get mean and double team me! They won't leave me alone and I'm exhausted with it all, I can't even lock my door because Hermione knows every bloody unlocking charm there is!' Harry ranted, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

'I see, I never would have imagined a teenage boy complaining of too much sex.' Susan giggled behind her hand.

'It's not like I asked for it! The thought was fun at first, but thank god they have detention tonight, I need a nap or twenty.'

Susan couldn't help it she burst out laughing as Harry glared at her. 'It does seem rather harrowing, but I have one more question for you. How exactly did you and Daphne begin your bond? Don't you need to each find pleasure whilst she feeds?'

Harry's entire body went red, from his feet to the tips of his ears. 'Come now we're mates, we shouldn't keep things from each other.' She said with a gentle smile.

'She, That is, well, She Sucked Me Off Outside The Great Hall Whilst She Rubbed Herself Off.' He said in one breath.

Susan's eyes went wide before she once again burst out laughing. 'You're the one Snape caught?'

'You knew about that?!' Harry said with shock.

'I overheard Knott and Davis talking about some Gryffindor Snape had caught with his pants round his ankles, I had no idea it was the great Harry Potter.' She giggled.

'It wasn't funny, Snape and McGonagall were arguing in front of Dumbledore and Daphne and I Were arguing and them he yelled at us all.'

'Are you ever going to have a quite year?' Susan asked with a giggle.

'God I hope so.' Harry groaned as he flopped back on the grass. Susan took a moment to take him in. Despite everything he had been through he was still laid back and down to earth. She was beginning to realise that the Boy-Who-Lived moniker was just that and that Harry Potter was just a boy trying to get through school like everyone else.

She also took the time to take in his appearance, those bright green eyes she could see herself getting lost in, the way his cheek dimpled when he smiled, the way his hair was always a mess yet didn't look messy on him. Yes, she could see herself being happy with Harry Potter, but could she see herself sharing him with two other women, who were clearly very possessive of him? Elves were a passive breed by nature, but they were prideful, whilst she could handle being pushed to the side in favour of the more sexual women she wondered if she would resent not being able to spent time with Harry like this, just talking and being together. Would she then start to make claim on what was hers as much as theirs? Would he resent yet another woman vying for his attention? Elves unlike Vampires and Werewolves were not sexual by nature, sure they enjoyed it, but could go without. They craved companionship and closeness rather than sexual intimacy, would Harry be okay with that?

'What's on your mind?' Harry asked perching himself on his elbow to look at her.

'I'm wondering how you will cope with three mates. You already seem irritated by the other two not giving you time to yourself, will a third irritate you more?' Susan said gently as she picked at a blade of grass.

Harry smiled sympathetically. 'As long as you don't try to jump me every two seconds we'll be fine.' He assured her.

Susan smiled brightly. 'I have no wish to give myself to you quite yet Potter, Mate or not.' She said and smirked at her. 'Elves just need to spend time with their mate like this, just sitting and talking will suit me fine for just now.'

'As milady wishes.' Harry said and she giggled. 'We'll take it at your pace Susan, whatever you want.'

Susan Grinned she couldn't believe how understanding Harry was. She had worried that her mate would not want to wait to start the physical side of their relationship, it was part of the reason that she hadn't wanted to find her mate until she was ready but, wither it was because Harry had other mates to go to for sex, or because he was simply a gentleman, she was glad that he was allowing her to come to terms with her fears before jumping in.

She bit her lip and looked at him. 'Harry.' She said timidly.

'Yea.' He said softly.

'Could you do me a favour?' She asked.

'sure, what do you need?' he asked sitting up and waiting for her to continue.

'Could you braid my hair for me? My ears are really starting to itch now and if I don't get my hair off them I'll be clawing them off before the day is out.' She said with a quiver to her voice.

Harry smiled and took the piece of ribbon she had pulled out of her bag. 'Sit between my legs, I've never done this so I don't know how good it'll be or if it'll stay in, but I'll try.'

'It doesn't matter just get it off my ears please.' She whimpered.

Harry scooped her hair and tucked it behind her ears on both sided before he clumsily set about braiding it. He knew it wasn't perfect but he could see some of the tension leave the girls shoulders when he was done. He reached up to rub the pointed tips of her ears to sooth them before he stopped. Would she let him? Deciding that there was little to lose he used a hand on each ear and soothed away the itch, causing her to moan in relief.

'Thank you that feels so good, I've spent six weeks with a constant itch.'

'Glad I could help.' He said as the girl leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes as he continued his ministrations on her tortured ears. Harry realised that whilst he enjoyed sex and cared for both Hermione and Daphne, that he also enjoyed the time he'd spent with Susan today and it was nice to know that there wasn't any pressure. That they could just sit like this and be contented. He had a feeling that Susan would be a welcome breath of calm in his otherwise hectic life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **If Three Was A Crowd What's Four?**

'Wonder boy, what exactly do you think you're doing?' Daphne's sharp tone cut through his moment of piece and he opened his eyes to see his irate looking vampire standing over him and Susan.

'Something happened in Herbology.' Harry said as Susan stood up and he scrambled to his feet. Feeling at a disadvantage on the ground with three girls standing over him.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked as she came up behind Daphne, a frown on her forehead and a snarl in her lips.

'It would appear wolfie, that our Harry here has had an interesting morning.' Daphne said glaring at Susan.

'Hello Susan.' Hermione said with a small distracted wave.

'Hermione.' Susan responded with a smile, before turning to Harry. 'Would it be best if I explained Harry.'

Harry looked from Daphne and Hermione to Susan. 'Yes, they're less likely to hit you, I think.'

'I'll hit you no matter who explains Harry, if you've done something stupid!' Hermione snipped, she was still mad that she had detention with the blasted leech that evening.

'I didn't….' Harry began but Susan held up her hand and Harry's mouth snapped shut.

'What do either of you know of the Elven mating rights?' She asked looking at the two other girls expectantly.

'Only that it's got something to do with blood.' Hermione answered frowning at the Hufflepuff girl.

Daphne shrugged she didn't know anything about the Avalonian folk, she had no interest and so didn't bother to learn it. What good would it have done her anyway?

'Well when an Elf believes someone to be their mate they ask the potential mate to draw some of their blood and smear it on the skin of the elf. If that person is the elf's mate, then the mate mark will appear on both parties.' Susan said showing the girl the leaf on her hand.

Daphne rolled her eyes, and Hermione growled lightly in a defeated tone. 'Lift your shirt Wonder Boy.'

'You've got to be kidding me.' Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Harry lifted his shirt to reveal his mate mark, which now had a nice little green leaf, on the east position of his house crest. 'It's not like I meant to cut myself and then asked Susan to hold my hand.' He sighed as he let his shirt fall. He swore there was someone up there laughing at his situation. Probably his father if Sirius was to be believed.

'It was an unfortunate occurrence for us both, I had no wish to find my mate quite so soon…' Susan said meekly.

'What part of Mine, Harry Potter, does your goddamn magic Not Understand! You're supposed to give me pups and me alone!' Hermione growled hitting him upside the head and on his chest, before she stalked off in anger.

'Hermione!' He called just as Daphne rounded on him.

'Your blood is mine, not Avalon's' Daphne said, with an almost unnoticeable quiver, she slowly pulled him into a domineering kiss, her fangs tearing at his lips, before she claimed his jugular, in an aggressive fashion.

'Oh my,' Susan said with alarm as she watched the Vampire feed. Harry couldn't help himself as he grew hard with Daphne pressed against his now straining trousers. The vampire made to cup his erection through his trousers but he stopped her with a hard grip to her wrist.

'Not here.' He whispered in her ear and the vampire reluctantly released him having had her fill for the time being and having made her point. She looked at him and sighed shaking her head before stepping back from him. She looked at him waiting for him to say something and when he didn't she turned away from him and walked off without another word.

'Da…I…' He said to himself and shook his head, willing his erection to disappear as he turned to Susan.

'Want to walk to the great hall together milady?' Harry said with a mocking bow to Susan and she giggled taking his hand.

'Of course my nobble knight.' She replied and the pair walked back to the castle together.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Potter.' Professor McGonagall said sharply as he and Susan entered the castle. 'The Headmaster has asked me to inform you that another room has been added to your Suite for Mrs Bones-Potter, and that her things are being moved there now.'

'Bones-Potter, Professor?' Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes Mrs Bones-Potter, how else are the Professors meant to distinguish between you all, there's three of you, with any luck you'll be the last Potter bride. Not even Your Father and his friends managed the amount of mayhem you have in the first days of term Potter, do keep a lid on it!' McGonagall snapped as she stalked off.

'You'd think I meant to get married three times at sixteen and in the space of a week no less' Harry said as Susan tried to hide a giggle.

'Sure laugh, you're part of the problem.' Harry said in mock anger. Which only cause the Hufflepuff to giggle more.

'Mr Potter if you could control your wife's we would be most obliged.' Professor Flitwick said, at the doors to the great hall. He pointed to were Hermione and Daphne were exchanging insults once again.

'Seriously.' Harry muttered to himself as he let go of Susan's hand, she silently made her way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down to eat, watching her new mate with curious eyes.

Harry glared at the two girls, wondering what their problem was, if they weren't engaged in a threesome then the two females were engaged in a constant war. Harry's eyes landed on Remus at the head table. He made up his mind and calmly walked up to the head table whilst professor Flitwick tried to get the girls to sit down at their house tables, to no avail.

'Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?' Remus said brightly, spooning a boiled egg from the shell onto a salad.

'How do you get a werewolf and a vampire to stop being so aggressive to each other and whilst I'm at it and have very little shame, how do I get them to stop wanting sex every two damned minutes because honestly I'm two seconds from stabbing one with silver and the other with a stake.' He snapped, his arms across his chest, as Remus' mouth hung open in shock. Dumbledore tried to hide a mirthful smile and Snape looked ready to burst with rage.

'You blood sucking slut!' Hermione yelled as he heard Daphne scream as she was pulled down to the ground by Hermione.

Professor Vectra stood up and drew her wand to help Flitwick hold the pair apart. 'This is out of hand Dumbledore.' She said to the headmaster.

'Detention for a week girls, and 30 points apiece.' Flitwick squeaked.

'He's Mine!' Daphne said struggling against Vectra's spell.

Hermione growled and bared her teeth at the other girl, nearly dragging Flitwick with her as she tried to get to the vampire.

'I see your problem.' Remus said blinking. 'Well they'll probably stop bickering quite so much after Hermione's next full moon, and that probably be when the um excessive sex will stop as well.' Remus said with a slight blush.

'Great, why's that?' Harry snapped.

'Because Potter, a she-wolf's first moon marks their month of heat, which means they are excessively possessive, and aroused, after her second full moon her hormone levels will balance out and she will become… normal again.' Snape said though he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than explaining the sexual nuances of a werewolf to a Potter.

'Right and Daphne?' he asked turning to look at the Slytherin who was still glaring daggers at Hermione from across the hall, Flitwick had managed to get Hermione back to the Gryffindor table.

'She's simply jealous I Believe, it has nothing to do with Mrs Pot…Green, Mrs Daphne's creature blood'. Said Professor Vectra, stumbling over what to call the girl, as she sat down once more. 'No woman likes the idea of having to share their man Mr Potter, least of all a girl who has to share him with someone he has had a pervious connection with. I suggest you deal with that and come the next full moon your mates should be much more civil towards one another.'

'Right.' Harry said as he looked at the Slytherin table and then the Gryffindor one. 'Professor Dumbledore may I sit at the Hufflepuff table?' he asked and sighed in relief as the old man nodded, his damable eyes twinkling as he did so.

Harry took a seat next to Susan who smiled brightly and handed him a basket with rolls in it as he spooned himself some soup.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The rest of the day passed without incident and the school was awash with gossip about Harry Potter and his three mates.

The evening went buy quietly with Hermione and Daphne spending their time in detention after dinner. Harry and Susan spent some time in the library getting books for their transfiguration essay and working on their Herbology one which Susan helped him with as he didn't have much of a clue about plants.

'Elves are very close to the earth; we tend to channel more elemental magic than will magic like wizards do. I've always struggled with will magic like the hexes and defensive stuff whereas charms which come from the earth I have no issues with.' Susan explained when he asked why she was so good at the subject.

'That's interesting, you said you hadn't ever been to Avalon, why?' he asked lightly.

'The Clave wanted to see how an elf would turn out being raised completely on the mortal plain so my aunt was told to raise me and tell me my parents had died. I was rather surprised when my ears grew the morning turned sixteen. Aunt Amelia had to explain everything to me, I was rather angry and destroyed her vegetable patch.'

The portrait door opened and a very tired looking Hermione and Daphne came traipsing in. Harry sighed as he noticed how pale Daphne was. She had refused to feed at dinner since he had sat with Hermione at Dinner, so she had had nothing since lunch time and he had no doubt that she was feeling it now.

Susan seeing that Daphne needed their mate more than she did right now, moved from the couch to the floor and allowed Daphne to sit next to the boy.

Harry gave her his wrist and she took it gratefully as she took her fill. Once she had finished she placed kisses along his arm until she was at his caller bone, where she kissed behind his ear. Harry closed his eyes and allowed her to push him back on the couch, as his erection slowly grew.

'Does my boy, want to be inside me?' Daphne whispered in his ear her hand coming between them to grip his rock like cock. Harry didn't miss the way she looked over her shoulder at Hermione, but her hand felt so good.

'Fuck.' Harry hissed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, placing soft little kisses there in the way he knew she liked. He could feel Susan's curious but alarmed gaze on them, and Hermione's hateful one but he was powerless against the vampire as she somehow managed to release his erection without moving away.

'So hard, Potter, just from one little kiss.' She said as she pumped his shaft hard. He groaned into her shoulder, before he bit it hard causing her to moan in pleasure herself.

Susan sat on the floor next to the couch unsure what to do. Would he be offended if she walked away? Would he be angry if she watched? She glanced at Hermione who was standing next to the portrait looking angrier by the second.

'Professor Snape was awfully hard on you today, I'll bet you were frustrated, and then to find out you had another mate to please.' Daphne cooed, as she brought Harry's hand to her upper thigh. He was almost delighted to find no fabric brushing his fingertips, as he sought her entrance, teasing her gently, as her juices ran down her thigh. She made noises of pleasure the longer he teased her and before long he'd had them flipped over so that he was on top.

He slammed into her suddenly. Allowing her to sink her fangs into his neck as he used his hips to slam into her sheath hard and fast with no mercy until she had to abandon her feed to pant his name, her pants getting louder with each pass his cock made in her quim.

'You and Hermione aren't living up to your promise, you said you'd leave each other alone didn't you.' Harry panted as he, continued his assault on the girl, his eyes shut as the vampire's walls clenched round him.

'No, I'm not sorry, your mine.' Daphne panted scratching at his back.

'Hermione can't help it, she's in heat but you, your just being petty because you know she needs more attention right now aren't you?' he asked as he stilled his movements.

Daphne moaned at the loss of movement. 'I don't like sharing, please move Harry, I need you please, please.'

He thrust into her hard and fast with each of his next words. 'I am Hermione's as Much As Yours' He groaned, as the girl moaned beneath him. 'You'll stop antagonising her or I will deny you your pleasure.' He said with a final groan as he pulled out of her and came across her stomach. Denying Daphne, the orgasm he knew she was close to reaching.

He stood up and righted himself, before he turned to face a shocked Susan and a furious Hermione. He sighed at the werewolf and looked down at his elf.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently placing a hand on her hair.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Susan replied meekly still not sure how she felt about what she'd just seen. Would he be like that with her? She'd had no idea that Harry could be so rough, or was he only like that with the vampire because that's what she liked? She felt so confused, but forced a smile onto her face so as not to worry her mate.

'I'm Sorry you had to see that, Come find me if you need to' He said with a kind smile before he walked up to Hermione. 'Come on love, I'm all yours.' He whispered in her ear as he passed and entered her room rather than his. Hermione's fury ebbed away as Daphne lay whimpering on the couch form being so close to the edge and denied her realise.

'Remember what I said Daphne.' Harry said as Hermione bounded past him into her room like a puppy with a new toy and Harry closed the door to Hermione's room.

Daphne propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the closed door with longing before she flopped back down on the couch and forced herself not to cry. She was nothing compared to the Werewolf. She was sure she was nothing compared to the meek little elf either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sensual Bathing**

The next few weeks saw a shift in Harry Potter's personal life. Hermione continued to be highly aroused and sexual, but this was offset by Susan's need for simple time and companionship. Daphne had taken his warning to lay off Hermione seriously this time and only approached him when she needed to feed.

Harry found that this arrangement worked for him as it meant that he had time to get to know Susan without having the pressure of sex hanging over him. Whereas He and Hermione could get to enjoy the new found aspect of their relationship. And as for Daphne, he found that the more she fed off of him the more he learned about her. She was a considerate girl at heart, she only ever came to him to feed when she saw he wasn't busy. She always made sure he had pleasure to cover the pain of being bitten. He noticed she preferred the blood from his neck rather than his wrist, and that her favourite colour was blue, particularly the paler shades.

One evening Hermione and Daphne were working on homework at the coffee table whilst Susan and Harry were sitting on either end of the couch reading with nothing but their stockinged feet touching, content just to be near one another, with no need for talking.

'Granger could you stop please.' Daphne frowned as she looked up to find the other girl, shaking her knee under the table.

'I can't help it.' Hermione snapped, frowning at her textbook as she tried to concentrate on her potions essay, but the words were dancing round the page and her eyes couldn't focus.

'Well then go to your room.' Daphne sighed as she flipped a page in her charms text.

'You go to your room.' Hermione huffed, nibbling on the edge of her quill.

Susan looked up from the book she'd been reading and noticed an argument about to start. She closed the book and looked at her mate. 'Harry, I'm going to go for a walk round the greenhouses do you want to join me?' she asked gently, nudging his foot with her own.

'Harry looked up from his History of magic text and smiled at the elven girl. 'No thank you Susan I really need to finish this chapter or I'll never get time to read it.'

'I'll come with you Susan, I can't sit still here and it's pointless trying to do this now.' Hermione sighed, cursing the restlessness that came with the nest full moon being a week away, she knew that within the next few days the energy would dissipate and she would be left with a scorching fever and itchy skin.

'Full moon jitters?' Susan asked with a look of sympathy. She knew the other girl had been like that for the last few days, every day worse than the one before it.

'Yes, I'm going to speak to Professor Lupin to see if there's anything I can do to stop it being quite so bothersome.' Hermione said as she stood up and walked to the portrait hole with the other girl.

'Enjoy girl's.' Harry said with a distracted wave as he heard the portrait door shut.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Daphne bit her lip as she looked at her mate from under her lashes. He hadn't touched her in weeks not since he'd humiliated her on the very couch he was sitting on now.

She shook her head to drive away the tears she would not, allow him to see her cry. She'd done as he'd asked and stayed away from Hermione as much as she could. She had even stopped pestering him for attention, only going to him when she really needed to. She had started to wear her blouses a little lower cut and her skirts a little higher up the thigh. She even got a vanilla perfume from Paris sent to her, because she knew he loved the scent in hope that if she couldn't go to him then he would come to her. But between him trying to sedate the werewolves supercharged sex drive and him contenting the elf with companionship she was left on the side lines.

She closed her eyes she had felt her fears coming to life over the last few weeks. Her jealous behaviour had caused her mate to resent her and now he went to his other mates to seek the things he needed rather than coming to her. What good was she if she couldn't give him what he needed? What kind of woman was she? Was she that unlikeable that he only tolerated her because he knew she needed to feed? Did he even find her attractive? Did he even like her? Or would she always be a cold hearted Slytherin bitch in his eyes?

Unbeknown to her Harry had put down his history book and was watching her carefully. Harry had been aware that he had been ignoring Daphne over the last weeks, but Hermione had taken up most of his time and energy. He got the feeling that Daphne was also a sexual girl and he simply didn't have it in him to keep up with both her and Hermione at the moment, he hoped that after the next full moon, things would settle and he'd have more time for the Slytherin girl. He enjoyed that Susan didn't expect anything from him. Susan was a perfect contrast to the super sexed Hermione. Daphne, he still needed to figure out.

He noticed a soft red drop fall on her parchment and sighed. He stood and walked into the Bathroom and began running a bath for the girl, filling it with the faint scents of rose and vanilla she always seemed to be wearing.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

When he had finished drawing the bath he walked back out into the living area and watched her as she frantically tried to rub away her tears, but being a vampire her tears were blood and they always left the tell tale red smudges on her cheeks.

He knelt down next to her and lifted her chin. 'Come with me.' he said gently pulling her to her feet.

'Just because I'm crying doesn't mean I need to feed Potter!' she snapped pulling away from him.

'Maybe not, but you do need some TLC from your mate, I've been ignoring you and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry.' He said holding out his hand for her.

Daphne regarded him with weary eyes, why was he doing this? He didn't care for her.

'I think it's time I get you know my vampire, pet, will you let me?' He asked still waiting on her to take his hand.

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was sincere in his request. She allowed him to take her into the bathroom where her heart melted, there was a lovely bubble bath drawn up filled with mingling scents of wild rose and vanilla, and he'd placed candles around the edge of the tub, that were flickering with the prettiest pale blue flames she had ever seen.

'You did this for me?' she asked turning to face him.

'Of course Daphne, I know neither of us chose this, and neither of us particularly liked each other before, but it's is what it is, and I'd very much liked for us to get to know one another, you have a stunning body and a sharp tongue but I'd like to get to know the real Daphne, the one that I may just fall for if she'd let me' Harry said as he undid the buttons on her school shirt and pushed it down her arms. He helped her to shimmy out of her skirt and he slowly pushed her stockings down each of her legs.

She turned around and he unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. He rested his hands on her hips and breathed in the scent of her. 'You know I always hated the smell of vanilla till I smelt it on you.'

Daphne blinked and turned to face him again. 'I wore it because I thought you liked it!' she said her cheeks taking on a pink tinge.

'I do, on you. You alone' He said gently. 'Hermione tried to wear it the other day, and I found that it was distasteful' he added as slide her knickers down to the floor and helped her to step out of them. Daphne couldn't help but smile that he liked something on her that he hated on the wolf. This was something, small though it was, that was distinctly hers.

She kept her eyes on the floor unable to look at the boy, as he helped her into the bath and she slide into the water with a contented sigh. 'He picked up her clothes and folded them neatly into a pile before taking them to her room. He brought back one of her silk night dresses and her Japanese silk kimono robe.

'I'll leave you to relax.' He said gently.

'Wait.' She said gripping his wrist. 'Join me, please.' She said biting her lip, in the most adorably erotic way Harry could have imagined.

He pulled his hand from her grip and unbuttoned his shirt watching Daphne as her eyes followed his every movement. His shirt dropped to the floor quickly followed by his slacks and boxers. He was aware that he was semi erect, but Daphne seems quite content just to look at him in a way she had never had the chance too before. She sat forward as he slipped into the bath behind her and pulled her to his chest. They just sat for a few minute basking in the feel of each other's body and the hot water that effulged them.

'I've always wanted to do this.' She said after a few minutes. 'Share a bath with someone.' She said softly as she stroked the skin on his fore arm.

'before I came to Hogwarts I'd never had fresh bathwater. I always got my cousins used bathwater.' Harry said wistfully.

'Were they horrible, the muggles?' She asked.

'They weren't loving, but they weren't completely horrible, they just resented me I guess, feared me maybe, I don't know, they're the only family I've got so I guess I can't hate them completely, she is my mum's sister even if she wishes she wasn't'

'My mother's family don't speak to us anymore, not since she married my father.' Daphne said as Harry reached to grab the sponge and was her back for her.

'How come? He's pureblood right?'

'Yes but most people know there's something wrong with the Greengrass', we are no longer part of the scared 28, because of the curse. My mother's father was furious she'd forsaken the Knott betrothal offer for the Greengrass one. But she chose love over politics, and I always admired her for that, even if it meant I had to bare the curse. It's alright for tori, she can do as she likes and doesn't have to worry until she has a child.' Daphne said with an air of resentment.

'Tori? Who's that?' Harry asked and she laid her head back on his shoulder to allow him to wash her neck and chest.

'Astoria, my younger sister, she's in the year below us, Slytherin of course.' Daphne said with a moan as the sponge grazed her nipple.

'I didn't know you had a sister, what does she think of the curse?' He asked as he plunged the sponge below the water to wash her thighs and neither region.

'She doesn't care much, it's not her problem, but she thinks I've chosen you as my mate just to get back at father as if the curse was somehow his fault, he lost his own brother to it.' She bit her lip as she felt his length hard and long against her bottom.

'You don't choose your mate though do you?' Harry said as he abandoned the sponge and used his fingers to tease the girl instead.

'N…No, ohh.' She said gently her hands gripping the side of the bath.

'You really do have a stunning body,' Harry said pressing kisses behind her ear as he plunged his fingers into her entrance. 'I didn't intend to start anything tonight, I really did just want to get to know you,'

Daphne groaned and thrust her hips up to her fingers. 'Potter please don't stop, I've been waiting for you to touch me for weeks.' She groaned as she brought his other hand to her breast.

'Daphne, if you want attention and I'm not giving you it, all you need to do is ask.' Harry said as his thumb found her jewel and she was caught somewhere between a gasp and a groan. 'I just don't want my girls fighting is all.'

'Mmm Yes, Of…OF course' She panted she was so close she could almost taste the pleasure as Harry tweaked her nipple at the same time he bit into her collar bone and pinched her clit. She felt herself come undone and twitched in his arms as she came down from her high.

She turned in the water and straddled him, using her thighs to push herself onto his waiting manhood. He groaned at the feeling and placed his hands on her nipples. 'You feel so good Daph, so tight.' He said as he thrust up into her. She gripped onto his shoulders and he noticed her fangs her poking out from beneath her lip.

'Harry, please, more.' She begged gently, as he continues to thrust in and out of her, water splashing over the sides of the bath.

'Say my name again.' Harry begged as he picked up his paces and held onto her hips.

'Harry, yes, right there, ohh Harry.' She said as she convulsed around him and he spilled his seed within her unable to hold out against the vampire's orgasm. Daphne slumped against his chest and sighed.

'I think we made a mess.' Harry said as he looked over the side of the bath to all the spilled water.

Daphne giggled, 'Only you Potter would be worried about mess, after amazing sex.'

'Shush, I can't help Hermione's turned me neat over the years.' He chuckled.

'Well I suppose none of us will have to yell at you for being a slob then.' Daphne said as she climbed out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Harry followed and wrapped a towel about his waist.

They heard the portrait hole open and knew that Susan and Hermione must be back. Daphne finished drying her body and slipped into her night dress and robe, before wrapping a towel round her hair.

They both stepped out of the bathroom and Susan smiled at Harry. 'Have fun whilst we were out?' she asked lightly without a hint of jealously.

'Yea, it was enlightening.' Harry said with a smile to Daphne who blushed prettily.

'You look less fidgety love.' Harry said as he kissed Hermione's temple, before moving to stroke Susan's cheek affectionately. 'Thank you.'

'Yes, I think I'll get the fever tomorrow, if my tiredness is any indication.' She said with a small yawn. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night Mione.' Harry said giving her a quick hug.

'Good Night Hermione.' Susan said sweetly.

'Night Night Wolfie.' Daphne said with a yawn of her own as she too disappeared to her room.

'I'll see you in the morning Mate.' Susan said touching Harry's check as she slipped passed him into her own room.

Harry smiled thinking that yes, life was going to be just fine with three mates now that he'd got everything under control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey Guys I've posted the next too chapters for you! hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay i have been swamped with my other hobby crochet...i have an** **inablilty** **to say no to people and all my spare time has been with a hook and wool...**

 **Friends and Greenhouses**

'Hermione, Gran sent over that book last night.' Neville said the Saturday little less than a month after term had begun. Hermione was sat at the table practically tearing her skin from her bones as Neville slide the book across the tale to her.

Hermione grumbled in response, twitching at the many subtle noises that were surrounding her. Harry rubbed her back sympathetically but she shrugged him off as the heat from his skin caused her own to itch even more.

'You alright there Hermione?' Ron as sitting next to Neville. His relationship was still strained with his two best friends but he was coming around to the idea that they were in a relationship and had even said to Harry the other day that he both envied and pitied Harry for his three mates.

'Do I look alright Ronald?' Hermione snapped, glaring at the redhead.

'Right, sorry.' Ron said leaning back from the bushy haired girl.

'Just err give that back whenever you're done with it Hermione.' Neville said wearily looking at the muggle born girl.

'Yes, fine, bugger off.' Hermione snapped as she chewed on a bit of bacon Harry wasn't quite sure was cooked through.

'I think we'd best leave her be.' Harry said scooting away from the girl. Last night and the days before that she'd been a bouncing ball of energy, this morning she was a ball of rage wrapped up in an itchy Weasley sweater.

'Yea. Good shout.' Ron nodded as the three boys spared the girl one last look.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Harry.' A pouting voice came over his shoulder and he turned to see Daphne standing clad in a tight fitting green t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans, a sliver chain-link belt dangling at her side. Her blonde hair was done up in a clip and several strands framed her face. Her tongue flicked out over her pointed K9 and Harry smiled as he held up his wrist. He watched as she delicately took it in her dainty hands and gave his skin a few swipes with her tongue before piercing his wrist with her fangs.

Her eyes never left his and he felt arousal course through him. He wondered if anyone else would feel turned on as she drank from him or if it was a perk he had of being hers. He was also glad that at that moment he was sitting down. He wondered if the arousal would lessen with time or if he would hard every time she fed from him.

She licked the wound clean and dropped his wrist, seductively licking her fangs clean. Then again, he was sure Daphne made sure he got aroused when she fed off him in some odd vampire claiming ritual. 'Minx.' He muttered under his breath so only she could hear.

'I'm going to watch the team practise this afternoon if you need me.' She said as she turned and sashayed away from him.

He couldn't help that his eyes stayed glued to her shapely arse as she retreated from him.

'Yea rub it in mate.' Ron said with a groan as he too watched the blonde exit the hall with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

'That whole exchange was strangely erotic.' Neville Muttered, shaking his head.

'Got a thing for vamps Nev?' Dean asked with a snigger, causing Hermione to make a noise of disgust and stand up sharply.

'Your all disgusting, Lusting after a leech!' she snapped, glaring at them.

'Mione.' Harry said sternly. There hadn't been any more fights between the two but he was worried the upcoming moon would make Hermione snap easier than ever before.

'I won't touch her, Merlin your annoying!' Hermione growled and stormed off her eyes flickering gold.

'Shame that.' Harry muttered more to himself than anyone else, shaking his head as his friends gapped at him, none of them realising that the two girls would actually engage in threesome activities from time to time.

'Swear to Merlin if you two don't leave off!' came the aggravated growl from the high table and the great hall watched as the Défense professor glared at a bickering Snape and Sirius before stalking out of the staff entrance to the great hall.

'Full moons are so much fun.' Dean said with a grin watching the exchange, and Neville glared at the Irish boy, tossing a bit of bacon at him.

'How's Ginny Ron?' Harry asked knowing that the youngest Weasley was still in the hospital wing and that the boy had yet to be allowed into see his younger sibling.

'Still the same from what I can gather, not that they'll tell me anything of course, I've even been warned not to tell the others! Mum hasn't left her side and dad only pops out to assure me she's not actually dead!' Ron ranted and the other two looked at him in sympathy.

'That's rough mate.' Seamus said as he sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of toast.

'Yea, at least I know my parents are with her I guess. I'm trying not to think about it but it makes me so mad.' Ron said slumping down slightly.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The boys were just about to leave when Seamus nudged Harry in the arm. 'Harry. Can I ask you an honest question?'

'Yea' Harry said raising an eyebrow at His friend. 'Do you Find Bone's ears arousing?'

Harry who had been adjusting his belt looked up and caught Susan coming towards them, struggling with braiding her hair as she walked. He looked at the Irish boy and gave him a confused look.

'You, Seamus are the weirdest bloke I have ever met.' He said as he smiled with affection and motioned for Susan to turn round when she reached them.

'I'm Cutting it off, I'll be the first High Elf with a pixie cut, I'll be the talk of Avalon!' She grumbled as Harry did up her hair.

'I'm sure you would' he chucked as he tied the ribbon and patted her shoulder.

'I'm not joking I'm going to take sprouts sheers to it!' she grumbled.

'I'm not sure Professor sprout would like you using her sheers to cut your hair.' Neville said worriedly.

Susan Burst out laughing. 'Do you always take things so Literally Longbottom?'

Neville blushed, and looked away, mumbling about sarcasm being confusing.

'Can I touch them?' Seamus asked suddenly and Harry belted him upside the head.

'Why would you ask that?' Dean asked perplexed.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked skyward for help. 'Idiot.'

Susan just stared at the boy not sure if she believed he was being serious and not sure that he was capable of rational thought.

'Ignore him, we do.' Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Susan bit back a giggle as the Irish boy looked scandalised. She bit her lip and looked at Harry under her lashes. 'Umm I know your spending time with friends but could you come to the greenhouses with me, it'll only take a second.'

Harry looked at the boys who nodded. 'Sure, I'll see you's by the lake when we're done' he said and watched as the other Gryffindor boys left the great hall. 'Milady.' He said offering her his arm which she took gladly as they made their way down to the greenhouses.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'So what do you need to do down here?' Harry asked as he pushed open the glass door and let his elf step inside.

'I sent a letter to my aunt asking how I could get in touch with my parents in Avalon, She posted a sealed envelope from my mother, which told me how to create my own Dragonfly.' She said holding up a small pine nut like object.

'What?' Harry said looking from the elven girl to the seed in her hand.

Susan rolled her eyes. 'Dragonfly's are the messengers of Avalon, apparently, and Every elf has their own, but they need to grow it from this.' She said holding up the seed again.

'And that is?' Harry asked stupidly.

'It's an Elf seed. It's basically a collection of my elemental magic held within a seed, when I plant it and add my blood to its soil, it'll grow into my own dragonfly and I'll be able to send messages to Avalon.' Susan explain and Harry nodded gently, still not entirely sure he understood.

'Okay So it'll be like an owl but Elvish….' He said uncertainly. The Hufflepuff nodded happily. Glad that she had explained it in a way that made sense. In truth the process was a lot more complicated than that. Her mother's letter had explained a fair few complicated rituals, starting with how to get her seed in the first place and given that Harry's understanding of Avalon was even less than hers she was glad that he had grasped even that simplified explanation.

Harry stood and watched as the girl placed a small pot on the counter and dropped the seed into it, before filling it with a couple of trowelfuls of soil, he watched with wonder as she wandlessly and wordlessly commanded the water from a nearby pale into the pot. Then lifted a small knife and slit her finger, allowing a few drops of her blood to fall into the damp soil.

'I need some of your blood too Harry, as my mate, we now share the same blood, for it to work the seed needs some of yours too.' She said softly, as she held out her hand for his own.

Harry nodded and held out his hand wincing as she sliced across his finger tip and squeezed is blood into the pot as well. She then lifted the cut to her hand and kissed away the blood. Harry gasped it was the most intimate they had been since they had mated.

Deciding to be daring he picked up her own cut finger and returned the favour as she gave him a shy smile. 'It'll take a few weeks for it to fully develop but hopefully I'll be able to contact my parents then.' She said with a shaky breath. She couldn't help but feel nervous by the prospect. Would they be proud of her? Or would she be their failure?

'I'm sure it'll all work out in the end.' Harry said brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

'would you….Would you mind if I joined you and your friends today?' she said closing her eyes to the feel of his touch. She hadn't realised just how much she wanted to be near her mate, to spend time in his presence.

'Not at all.' Harry said and he felt his heart skip as she beamed up at him. He picked up her growing dragon fly and led her to the lake, where the other boys were waiting for him. The little elven girl gripping tightly onto his arm.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'You're not gonna snog are you?' Dean asked when they reached the spot where the others were sitting chatting, Parvati and lavender had joined them as well and had conjured little blue flames to keep them all warm as well as warming charms on their cloaks.

'So what if they do?' Lavender shrugged, tossing a twig at the boy.

'I wouldn't mind.' Seamus muttered waggling his eyes at the Hufflepuff who glared at him. Ron shoved the Irish lion off the rocked he was sitting on and the group laughed.

Harry sat down and pulled the girl down between His legs as he drew his wand to charm their cloaks. But the girl stopped him. 'Allow me.' She said gently and closed her eyes, placing her hands on the earth and concentrating.

Parvati gasped and put her hand on the leaves beside her. 'They're warm' She muttered.

'That's amazing' Ron said his voice filled with awe.

'My girl.' Harry muttered into the elf's ear and she beamed with pride. She had slowly been needing to use her wand less and less over the last weeks, the more she connected with the earth and her Elven magic, the less the wand worked for her. She was now sure she could place the piece of polished wood in her trunk and leave it there.

'I don't really know what to do with my wand, it no longer works for me.' She said with a shrug a part of her didn't want to give it up but the other part of it wanted to throw it in the lake for the years it had held her back.

Harry frowned at the wand in his mate's hand and took out his own, not sure where the spell or the movements were coming from as he changed the willow wand into a hair comb and watched a the dittany stalk core, became a green design on the combs head.

Susan blinked at what was once her wand and saw the beauty in the simple comb. 'Thank you Harry.' She said still amazed that Harry had been able to transfigure the wand. She wondered if it had something to do with her Elven magic weakening the wand over the years as she used it. Or had it ever really been a wand in the first place? Was it merely a placebo to make her think she was a witch? She didn't know anymore, but she did know she never wanted to lose this precious gift her mate had made for her.

'Here I'll put it in for you if you like?' Parvati said and Susan moved to allow the girl to do just that. The Indian girl, removed the ribbon from her hair and rebraided it, frowning at Harry's poor attempt. Before twisting the braid into a bun at the nape of her neck and using the comb to secure it.

'It suits you.' Neville said as the other boys nodded in approval, when Susan sat back down in between Harry's legs. She felt his breath tickle the nape of her neck pleasant and comforting, as the weight of his arms around her waist.

'I'll show you how to do other styles too if you like.' The Gryffindor girl said kindly and Susan smiled in thanks. They whittled away the rest of the morning talking about nothing and everything. The group just enjoying being teenagers without having to worry about anything else for a couple of hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Curious Conversations**

Harry sighed as he walked up to the hospital wing where Ron was angrily pacing backwords and forth. Ginny had been hauled up in the wing since the day after the start of term feast. The Weasley's had been contacted and they too had been hauled up in the wing with their only daughter, with Mr Weasley coming out every so often to reassure his irate son. Ron was getting increasingly worried as the weeks drew on and nobody could or would tell him what was going on with his sister. Harry could understand why his friend was getting so Anstey.

'Come on mate. Let's get you something to eat you've been here since last night.' Harry said putting an arm on his friend's shoulder.

'All they'll tell me is that she'll be fine come next week, and Dumbledore won't let me in! My own parents won't let me see her Harry. What if it's the pox?' Ron said with a pleading tone.

'I'm sure it's not the Pox, if it was I'm sure Pomphrey would have had her transferred to St Mungo's by now.'

'Yea you're right, but it's so frustrating', I'd send a letter to the others but mum and dad haven't even told them she's ill and I'm not allowed too!' Ron growled.

'Hi Ron, how's Ginny?' Hermione said sleepily as they pair of boys sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry gave Hermione a pitying look as he placed his hand on top of hers. She looked pale and tired and her skin had long red lines cris crossing over one another.

The full moon was now in 3 days' time and it was taking its toll on the young she-wolf, the range of emotions she had been displaying in the days prior had been enough to make his head spin. She had gone from jumpy and restless to, moody and snappy, to dead on her feet from lack of sleep. And whereas as when she was in heat she couldn't keep her hands off him, now she was pushing him away and begging him to leave her be. He knew that come the day of the full moon she'd once again be unable to sit still despite her exhaustion.

'Still the same apparently, they won't tell me anything other than whatever it is it's not fatal.' Ron said with a sigh as he pushed food around on the plate.

'She'll be fine Ron I'm sure of it.' Hermione said with a weak smile as she shoved the plate of eggs away from her looking a little green.

Ron took in Hermione's haggard appearance and reached over to hold her hand, Harry as had become his custom when someone else touched one of his girls, felt a sting of jealous and a violent urge to knock the redhead's hand away, but he pushed it down and rubbed Hermione's back once more. 'You don't look so great Hermione.'

'I'll be fine, Ron it's just the moon's pull, Professor Lupin looks ten times worse than I do.' She said flicking her gaze to the head table where Remus was all but being held up by Sirius as he tried to stand. It was clear that today would be the day that the former outlaw would be taking over the Defence class for the first time.

'Are you sure you can make classes love?' Harry asked with a concerned look.

'Yes Harry, I'm fine just a little sluggish, I'm nowhere near as bad as Remus nor will I ever be, I'm a born wolf remember.' Hermione sighed, with a hard edge to it, she pulled her hand away from his 'Go worry about Daphne if you need to fret please, she didn't feed this morning.'

Harry sighed and chanced a glance at the Slytherin table where Daphne was conversing with Pansy Parkinson. She had left early this morning when the girl came to their chamber door asking for her friend and looking quite distressed. Harry had immediately called Daphne and the Slytherin girl had disappeared without another word to any of the other occupants of what Susan had nicknamed Potter Manor.

Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea knowing that Daphne wouldn't appreciate him interrupting her time with her friends, but when she turned to look at him he saw the dark shadow on her lips from her fangs and the dark veins around her eyes that showed she needed to feed and soon.

He glanced at the Hufflepuff table where Susan was in an animated conversation with Hannah Abbott and Terry boot, looking rather content. He knew then that Daphne was indeed the one he should be fretting over. Standing up he made his way over to the Slytherin table and placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

'You lost Potter?' Draco said with a raised eyebrow, Blaise's hand was paused in the act of picking up a banana and Pansy's fork was hung in the air half way to her mouth, she had a panicked look on her face.

'Just here to see Daphne.' Harry said, his eyes flicking between the Slytherin's and his mate. They knew he was her mate, He knew the school was awash with the news of Hermione and Susan but Daphne rarely spent time with him outside of their chambers other than to feed, maybe they thought he was a blood donor or something?, he guessed that would have explained the initial fighting between her and Hermione. But no they had to know, the whole school knew. He and his mates were the only thing in the gossip mill these days.

'I'm fine Potter, leave please.' She said though he could tell she was struggling not to grab his neck and plunge her fangs into his jugular. Had she fed last night? He couldn't remember he had been at Quidditch practise and had had an essay to finish when he'd returned.

'Daph.' He said gently but she shrugged his shoulder off and turned away from him.

'You're not wanted here Scar-head, so go.' Theodore Knott said with a scowl. Harry took one last look at Daphne and shook his head. He took his wand from his pocket and used it to spell a cut across his wrist, before he took Daphne's goblet and allowed his blood to fill it.

He placed it in front of her. 'Here, before you let your pride kill you or something.' He snapped, flicking his wand to heal the cut and walking away from her.

'What do you think?' he heard Pansy ask with a shaking tone as if she was going to cry, before he was out of hearing range and out of the great hall.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The rest of the morning passed quickly for Harry he had double Herbology with Susan which he was finding a lot easier now that she was helping him with all her infinitive little tips and tricks she had picked up from her Elven heritage.

Hermione became increasingly snappier the more sluggish she got and the more he tried to help so he left her be as she stalked off from the greenhouses to the hospital wing to ask for a pepper up potion.

He had a free period after lunch and Susan had left him to go to the library and help Terry with some potions easy. He wasn't in the mood to seek out Daphne since she was apparently embarrassed to be seen with him. He decided to spend his lunch hour speaking to his godfather maybe get some advice on how to help his she-wolf and hoped that the man would be in his classroom.

As luck, would have it the animagus was in his classroom but he wasn't alone. The door wasn't closed though so Harry made to knock but Sirius' words stopped him.

'He's right Remy, I've been remiss in my duties, and no one's showed signs, I need a regent.' The ex-convict said in a pleading tone.

'And you want me to do it? They've done just fine without an Alpha for sixteen years, I'm sure they'll manage a few more.' Remus said tiredly.

'Remy please, you know as well as I do that if Cissa, Andi, and Droa haven't showed sign's then Bellatrix has, and because she's in Azkaban no one's noticed.' Sirius said tiredly.

Harry frowned. Showed sign's of what? And what did he want Remus to be Regent of?

'Do you really want Bellatrix out of Azkaban Sirius? Do you really want Me as regent till you get her out?' Remus said seriously.

Harry blanched, Sirius wanted someone out of Azkaban why? Were they falsely imprisoned like he was?

'Not particularly, but I've no choice, Dumbledore must think something big is going to happen, he spoke about the 7 in front of Harry.' Sirius said and Harry watched through the crack in the doorway, as Sirius pulled Remus from where he was leaning against the desk to sit on his lap in the chair.

Harry's eyes went wide, as Remus went willingly and didn't fight the other man. Remus even went as far as to place his hand in Sirius'

'He did? Doesn't Harry have a right to know? He's mated to a vampire, he'll find out eventually.' Remus said gently.

'Yea I know, but I think Dumbledore wants everyone stabilized before he tells him,' Sirius responded gently, stroking Remus' head lightly.

'Since when was Dumbledore the leader?' Remus scoffed.

'I know love, but I can see his point let me get the wolves sorted and we'll deal with Harry.' He said with a promised as he pulled Remus in for a kiss. Harry's eyes went wide as saucers as he watched the two men kiss.

'You waited till the full moon to ask me because you knew I'd be too tired to fight you didn't you?' Remus said with a sigh and a pout.

'You know me too well love.' Sirius chuckled. 'It shouldn't take me long to get Bella out.'

'Fine I'll do it, but you get to explain to Harry what he's just saw.' Remus said as Sirius froze and looked at the door where he saw his Godson's wide green eyes staring at him.

'Shit, why the hell didn't you say anything?' Sirius snapped as he stood up.

Remus shrugged but looked mildly amused by it all. 'Come on in Harry.'

'How long have you too been together?' Harry asked his tone coloured with shock and surprise.

'Since before you were even a thought in your parent's heads pup' Sirius said gruffly.

'Well maybe not James' head.' Remus smirked weakly as Sirius helped him into the chair he'd had vacated.

'Shut up, Remy.' Sirius grumbled rubbing his neck sheepishly.

'Sirius is my Mate, Harry. We've known since we were your age. I told you it's not uncommon for creatures to find their mates whilst still in school.' Remus sighed closing his eyes.

'Right, I have one question, if mates need semi regular contact, how did you too survive whilst he was locked up?' Harry said looking at the pair. The elder men shared a look and Sirius groaned, shaking his head.

'Please don't.' he begged his mate.

'Oh but you've just asked a lot of me Mate, I'm allowed to have so fun at your expense.' Remus sniggered. 'The guards allow known Mates Bi monthly congeal visits, it's not nearly enough, but it does make for a somewhat interesting show for the guards outside the cells of those prisoners.

'I hate you I really fucking hate you Remus.' Sirius groaned his face in his hands.

Harry snorted and shook his head. 'I only came to see if Remus was all right and have a chat Sirius, I didn't mean to find out about you two.'

'it's quite alright, I've been telling him he should have told you ages ago, but I think he enjoys having one part of his life that's not in the media.' Remus said with a shrug.

Harry nodded he understood that, he had no idea what the media would do when they got wind of the fact he had three mates.

'Get out of here so I can compose myself for my next class, thank god I can drown this memory in whiskey before I have your class again pup.' Sirius muttered as Harry and Remus chuckled at him. Harry ducked his head out the door as Sirius threw a book at his head.

'I'm gone, I'm gone.' He said still chuckling at the older man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **The next chapter folks, enjoy! i also want to thank all of you who, read, favourite, review, follow and do whatever you do, with this story, i appreciate all the reviews and interest in this! Thank you all so much!**

 **Ginny**

Harry was Furious when the morning after the full moon Hermione came Limping into their chambers, covered in Bruises and scratches and what she claimed was a sprained ankle.

'Hermione!' Susan gasped and rushed to help Sirius support the girl to her bed. Harry came out of his room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

'What the hell happened?' He asked as he took in Hermione's pained expression.

'Nothing, Remus and I just got a little heavy handed last night.' Hermione said as Susan and Sirius put her onto the couch.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione and knew instantly she was lying. He about turned and threw on some clothes before he came out and flung her arm over his shoulder and dragged her up off the couch.

'Ough Harry!' she groaned lightly.

'What's going on?' Daphne asked tiredly as she came out from her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

'Hermione's hurt, I'm taking her to the hospital wing.' Harry said sternly.

'I don't need the hospital wing, I'll be fine in a few minutes it's just a sprain and a few scratches.' Hermione said trying to escape Harry's grip.

'She's got internal bleeding; I can smell it.' Daphne said looking at the girl with narrowed eyes. 'And she smells of more than one wolf.'

'You didn't Rem.' Sirius muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as his godson frowned at this new information. Sirius left the room without another word, no doubt, to go and speak to his own mate. Leaving Susan, Daphne and Harry to get Hermione to the Hospital wing.

The girls helped him as far as the door, stating that they weren't willing to go out with their pyjama's on. He rolled his eyes and struggled the rest of the way with the protesting werewolf chewing his ear off the entire way. He was going to kill Remus when he got his hands on him, teacher or not, honorary godfather or not.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Ginny pushed her mother's hand away from her forehead. As she groaned meekly. She didn't know what was happening all she knew was that she was on fire and that she was getting hotter by the second. She knew she'd been drifting in and out of consciousness and that something was happening. She knew she was waiting for something but other than that she had nothing to do but wait in the darkness.

'I don't understand, this shouldn't be happening, it's too soon.' Molly said with a worried tone, as She looked on at her daughter.

'Sometimes it happens early, dear.' Arthur, said as he gazed at his only daughter who was currently burning hotter than the surface of the sun whilst she came into her creature inheritance.

'She's only just turned fifteen Arthur, that's too soon, even for early!' Molly snapped as she once again tried to place a cool cloth on the girl's forehead but she was pushed away with another incoherent groan.

Arthur sighed he always knew she would be a creature, it was part of the reason there were so few females in his line, few survived the change from witch to creature. He had tried to get his wife to stop trying for a daughter but she had been desperate and eventually they'd had Ginny. Whilst he had told his wife of the curse when they'd married, he had yet to tell her that Ginny may not survive the fever that was currently burning through her, changing her from the inside out.

He glanced at the clock and saw that as of today she had been in fever for a full month, they would know at some point today wither or not their daughter would live, he just wished he had the strength to tell Molly that.

They had steadfastly kept Ron from seeing his sister Arthur couldn't remember the reasons why but he remembered his cousin's change and all males except the girl's father had been banned from the house. He feared Ron being in the same building may have effected Ginny's internal struggles.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Ginny tried to open her eyes, she knew he was coming, she could feel every step he was taking, could here every beat of his heart within her darkness. He would come for her and she would give him her gift and when she did that, the chilling heat would leave her. He would heal her she was sure of it. 'He's coming.' She muttered. Molly and Arthur shared a worried look they had watched boy after boy trail in and out of the hospital wing for one aliment or another and none of them had provoked a reaction from the girl.

Neither parent was sure what they were expecting to happen but they knew that something would and they had their eyes trained on their daughter and their ears on the hospital wing doors.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Harry Potter carrying a limping Hermione round his shoulder.

'I'm fine, I told you…'Hermione was trying to say but Harry cut her off.

'You're not fine, your hurt, Pomphrey will heal you in a jiff if you'd just let her.' Harry growled at his mate.

'That's Matron to you Mr Potter.' Madam Pomphrey said sternly, Arthur watched as she helped Harry put the girl onto the bed. Neither of his son's friend's aware that he and his wife and daughter sat behind the curtained wall. 'but you are right, her aliments are minor, and I'll have her healed in two shakes.' The matron said as she left to go get the required potions.

'I don't know what Remus did to you, but when your both better, I'll kill him.' Harry said through gritted teeth. Arthur wondered what the girl was doing near Remus during a full moon in the first place.

'You'll do no such…is it just me or is it really hot in here?' Hermione said looking around the room.

'Yea it is.' Harry said running a hand under his collar as too he looked around the room for the source of the heat. Arthur prayed they didn't notice the curtain hiding Ginny away from the rest of the wing. He and his wife had spent weeks keeping Ron and the rest of their children in the dark about the Weasley inheritance and family secret that is only shared when a Weasley births a girl.

Ginny sighed in her sleep, he was here, he was close enough for her gift now. She could complete her task. With all the energy she had left she prepared to give her mate his gift. The gift that would bind them together if he accepted it. If not Ginny knew somehow she would never get out of the darkness.

'Arthur!' Molly shrieked and Arthur turned his attention back to his daughter and his mouth dropped open as the girl literally burst into flames. He was sure he could see a flurry of feathers, all blue, gold, orange and red within the ball of flames. He stood in awe, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

'Poppy! Come Quick!' Molly shrieked as she drew her wand to try and help her daughter.

He watched as his daughter within her ball of flames spread her wings and gave her mating feather. Molly's wand falling to her side in awe.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry turned at the sound of Molly Weasley's shrieking and watched as an orange and blue feather shot out from over the top Curtin that shielded, what he could only assume was Ginny from the rest of the ward. He frowned as it came drifting towards him, he plucked it out of the air, a seeker's instinct coming over him. As soon as the feather touched his hand he felt a burning in his chest where his mate mark was.

'Harry what's that?' Hermione frowned propping herself up on her elbows, to look at what was in his hand, his free hand resting over his, still tender, mate's mark.

'A feather, it came from Ginny's bed, something's happening, I think.' He said gently.

Hermione frowned with worry. 'You don't think…' she started but was interrupted by Molly breaking into sobs.

'Oh thank Merlin.' The woman all but howled.

'She'll be okay, Molly, she'll be fine, she'll be just fine.' Arthur soothed his wife, as Poppy stared at the girl in awe.

'I've never seen anything quite like it. Extraordinary.' She said shaking her head as she pushed back the dividing curtain to revel Ginny, who was blinkingly sitting up and looking around.

'Oh.' Hermione said as she noticed Ginny's eyes.

Harry looked away from the feather to see that Ginny's hair had grown down to the small of her back in the month that she had been ill, her skin had a healthy pinkish tone to it and her eyes were the most striking, they had changed from a pale baby blue to a deep sparkling blue with golden flecks that twinkled in the light of the hospital wing.

'Harry.' Ginny said with a beaming grin as she looked at her boy hero, her mate.

'I'm so glad you're okay, baby girl,' Molly sobbed, as she pulled her youngest child into a bone crushing hug.

'I'm fine, I'm just not sure what happened?' She said with a frown, looking round she noticed a few stray feathers around her, had she been cursed? She remembered feeling ill the morning after the start of term feast, and walking down into the common room but then everything was a blank. Everything except a need to be near her Harry.

Harry looked at the feather in his hand

'Harry.' Arthur said gently putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. 'Look after my girl.' He said simply giving his shoulder a squeeze.

As Usual Hermione was quicker on the uptake than Harry was and frowned at the Weasley patriarch. 'What kind of Creature is Ginny Mr Weasley?' she asked wincing slightly as she adjusted her position.

'The Females of our line have always been Phoenix, no one can really remember why, just that it is.' Arthur said with a sigh. 'Phoenix's rely on a mate for them to survive their first burning, if the mate does not show up within four weeks of the burning's start then the phoenix will die.' He explained to the pair.

'Ginny was going to die?' Harry asked stupidly, gripping the feather in his hand tightly.

'Yes, today if she didn't give her feather.' Arthur nodded solemnly.

It was then Hermione noticed the charred marks on Harry's shirt. 'Lift your shirt Harry.' She said gently, though Harry could see annoyance in her gaze, mixed with the pain from her injuries. He handed her the feather and did as asked with a sinking feeling in his gut. Sure enough on the west side of his house mark lay an orange wisping feather.

Molly looked up from stroking Ginny's Hair to see Harry's now rather elaborate mate mark. 'I've never seen a mate mark like that.'

'Neither have I.' Poppy said and she handed Hermione some potions to take. 'I've never heard of someone being a mate to more than one breed of creature either.' She said coming to peer at the mark across the boy's nipple.

'More than one creature?' Ginny said shuffling to the edge of the bed and standing with the help of her mother.

'Yes, it would appear Mr Potter here is the mate of a werewolf, a vampire, an Elf, and You Miss Weasley, a phoenix.'

The hospital doors opened and Daphne and Susan walked in the Elven girl casting Hermione a worried glance and the vampire struggling to hide her fangs.

'Are you okay Hermione?' Susan asked taking Hermione's hand in hers.

Hermione nodded, waving her off. 'I'm fine but there's been a development…' she said with a worried glance at Daphne. How would the already Jealous girl take the news of there being yet another girl to share Harry with. She wasn't the Slytherin's biggest fan but she did understand where her jealously was coming from.

'Four mates? You have four mates?' Ginny asked looking at the other girls.

'Werewolf.' Hermione said holding up her hand in a wave.

'Elf.' Susan said with a small smile.

'Vampire.' Daphne answered, 'and who the hell is this forth mate? What are you trying to do Marry the whole school Potter?'

'Phoenix, apparently.' Ginny said waving at the other three.

'Mr Potter, I too would like to know what your magic is playing at.' Dumbledore said with a chuckle as he entered the hospital wing. 'It would seem something big is happening here'

'I don't plan these things sir, they find me' he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He was pretty sure if he ended up with anymore wives then he was going to get expelled or mauled by the male population of the school.

'I know Mr Potter, some of us are destined for greatness.' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, as he regarded the boy from over his half-moon spectacles.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley, your daughter's belongings will be moved to the Potter family suit.' He said and Molly beamed.

'I always knew you and Harry would end up together.' She said with a smile.

'Mum!' Ginny screeched her face flaming red.

'Potter I need to…'Daphne said running her tongue across her fangs. He regarded Daphne for a moment before, holding out his wrist. She took just enough to hold her over till lunch and dropped his wrist, giving him a pleading look, that he ignored.

'Mr Potter, you and your wives should be getting to class, Miss Weasley-Potter you and your parents have an important conversation to have, I'm sure you will join Harry and the other Mrs Potter's later this evening.' Dumbledore said firmly, before he left the hospital wing.

Susan helped Hermione up from the bed, and gave her the vials Madam Pomphrey had placed on her bedside table, which the She-wolf drank willingly. Harry placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 'I'll see you at lunch, I need to go change my shirt, before class.'

Daphne, hurried after him as he left the hospital wing. 'Pot…Harry I need to speak to you.' She said gripping his wrist.

Harry pulled his wrist out of her grip and shook his head, he still wasn't ready to talk to her. She had made her feelings pretty clear as far as he was concerned and right now he had another mate to worry about, one who was actually happy to be with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A knew chapter guys! many thanks to all of those who are enjoying this! and since i'm crappy at updating i'm even going to post two chapters cause i feel bad. but i've been really busy so im sorry! Phoenix XxX

 **Deviance In The Library**

Harry found himself distracted throughout his morning classes, Flitwick looked sadly at him every time he failed to charm his fork to dance strip the willow with the rest of his group. McGonagall very nearly deducted points from her own house in double transfiguration, for not paying attention, his mind was so focused on his personal life. He now had four mates, or wives as the professors were keen to call them.

One of whom was his best friend's little sister. He knew how much Ron had been worried about Ginny, how scared he was that she was dying. Would he be mad at Harry for being the girl's mate? Would he refuse to talk to him for days like he had when he found out Harry belonged to Hermione? It was one thing to lose your crush to your best friend but your sister? He was genuinely worried he would lose his best friend because of his damned wives.

Not to mention he was still furious at Remus. He glanced at Hermione who appeared to be fully healed from her moonlight injuries, and was smiling happily as her and her transfiguration partner managed to complete the lesson's task. She looked tired, despite the pepper up potion, but he expected that, and he was glad that she appeared to have no lasting effects from whatever Remus had put her through. He shook his head in anger, he would be speaking to the older werewolf when this lesson was over.

'Potter if you're not even going to pay attention when your addressed you may as well leave, and don't come back until your head is fully in my classroom!' The Scottish professor snapped, her wand pointed to the door as Harry blinked up at her. He wasn't even aware she'd been talking to him. 'Now Potter!' she snapped and he scrambled to get his stuff together. He guessed now was a good a time as any to go and give the werewolf a piece of his mind. Maybe then he could focus on his schooling.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry Glared at the floor as he made his way to Sirius and Remus' Quarters, he knew the Sirius, ended his class early on the day after the full moon, eager to check on his exhausted mate, and had no doubt that the pair would be there now and not in the classroom.

He was glad that professor McGonagall had thrown him out of class, he had no doubt Hermione would try and stop him if she knew he was going to chew his professor a new one.

He made his way to the door and lifted his hand to knock but Sirius' raised voice stopped him.

'Why the hell would you take her to the pack Remus? They could have killed her!' the animagus roared.

'They would have killed me if she wasn't there!' the werewolf fired back, the rage in his voice clear even through the exhaustion. 'What did you think they were going to do when you chose a bitten as regent? Welcome me with open arms?'

Harry pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully. Glad that unlike Hermione, Remus' senses went more or less back to human levels after the moon.

'Not exactly, but I also didn't think you'd take another pack's bitch to them either!' Sirius sighed. Harry could almost hear his godfather running his hand through his hair. 'What the hell were you thinking?' He asked his vice softening.

'I found her in the library, with a book of the old ways, she was trying to find out what pack she came from.' Remus said with a groan and Harry wondered if the man was trying to get up. 'She was curious about how a pack worked and I figured, if she was a born she deserved to know, maybe they could tell her where she came from.'

'Or put her in her grave!' Sirius snipped and Harry angrily nodded his agreement, how dare the older man put his Hermione in danger. 'You're lucky, she's mated or they'd have done worse than try to kill her.'

Harry's eye went wide and he couldn't stand in the shadows any longer. He burst through the door and marched over to the werewolf who was sitting on the edge of the couch. He glared at the older man who was blinking in surprise before, pulling his fist back and landing a punch square on his jaw.

'Harry!' Sirius said with alarm, as he held his godson back from pulling another punch.

'I don't care if she asks you to take her into danger, you keep her from it, I'm depending on you to keep her safe when, I can't. not put her in it!' Harry growled, his green eyes shimmering with rage.

Remus rubbed his jaw and nodded at the younger man. 'I know Harry I'm sorry, I made an error in judgment, but it did help Hermione.' He assured the boy as he strained against Sirius' grip.

'How dose causing her injury help her?' Harry hissed, pulling against his godfather, but the ex-convict held fast, no doubt fearing for his own mates safety.

Remus shrugged. 'She found answers' he said as he lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes. 'Could you get the salve Sirius?'

Sirius glared at his mate but turned his godson towards the door. 'Go talk to your mate, pup, I assure you he'll not put your girl in danger again.' The older man's voice was still hard with annoyance but Harry nodded, still angry himself but he could see that Remus had been reprimanded enough, he made his way to the door, intending to go to the library where he would without a doubt find his own werewolf.

'The salve?' Remus muttered weakly. And Harry saw his godfather look at Remus and shake his head.

'Not today, maybe next time you'll think twice about taking an outsider into pack business, maybe I should head to the ministry this weekend. It would appear you're not as up to the task as I thought.'

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry's anger left him when he walked into the library and found his bushy haired she-wolf, sitting at a table in a dusty corner or the library, a pile of books next to her, her eyes trained on the page in front of her and her teeth nibbling on the end of a sugar quill.

He leaned against the book shelf his arms crossed and watched as she scribbled something on a spare bit of parchment and bit her lip in concentration. He felt his heart flutter at the sight and was amazed at the simple things about Hermione that he found attractive. Whilst his growing feelings for Daphne were based on her looks and his feelings for Susan were based on companionship, his feeling for Hermione were rooted in years of friendship and the subtle changes he'd witnessed over the years, but her never changing need for knowledge was his biggest draw to her. She never seemed satisfied and always seemed to crave more and more.

He watched as the girl's nose twitched and she looked up meeting his eyes. 'Hello.' She said with a smile.

'Hey.' He said coming to sit next to her. 'What you working on?'

The werewolf shrugged. 'Nothing important, I was just reading up on the Blackpaw Pack.' She said closing the book in front of her and pushing the piece of parchment away.

'Why?' Harry asked with a frown.

Hermione beamed, excited to share the knowledge she had gained during the full moon. 'Well I'd been doing research, using the family tree uncle Jonathan had given me and references of families and packs in various books, but I wasn't getting anywhere, since they only kept record of wizarding names and packs, not muggle ones.'

Harry nodded in understanding.

'Then Neville gave me his gran's book and it had some old werewolf customs in it, one that would let a wolf know what pack they were descended from.' She continued her voice going into that lecturing Hermione tone that he found oddly erotic. He was having trouble focussing on what he was being told because of it.

'So I spoke to Remus and asked if he knew any alpha females, particularly born ones.'

'Why? What did this custom entail?' Harry said frowning slightly.

Hermione looked at him nervously but powered on. 'I needed to let an alpha female draw blood, during a full moon.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something but she spoke over him. 'It would have been fine, it's just that I wasn't expecting to fight my way to the alpha, she wanted me to prove myself worthy of the honour of her bite. And I did, even Remus was proud of me, and I helped him, by winning!' she said excitement in her tone and in her eyes. Harry wondered if that was the primal side of her that relished in the fighting and bloodshed.

'Anyway, she told me that I was descended from the Blackpaw Pack, a pack that was its-self descended from the very first werewolf. How cool is that? And there was something about it that made the Alpha male of the pack listen to what Remus had to say as well. Oh, Harry it was all so exciting to be part of something, to feel like I had a place!' She gushed her skin flushing pink with the memory of it.

Harry frowned. 'You put yourself at risk love, Remus should never have taken you to a pack that didn't know you, even Sirius agreed that they could have killed you or worse' he said sternly.

Hermione shook her head. 'You don't understand, after they had taken Remus at his word and they discovered I was Blackpaw, we ran together, as a pack, through the fields and the trees and we howled, as one!, I don't have that, Remus isn't a packmate, he's an omega like me, a lone wolf. He can't run with his pack, with Sirius because he's busy looking after me, I would tare Sirius to shreds during the moon. And I can't run with my pack because your human, you wouldn't be able to keep up.' Hermione said sadly. 'It was nice to be a part of something even just for a night.'

Harry looked at her sternly and she quite literally gave him puppy dog eyes. 'Don't be mad, Mate' she said softly and his face softened. He couldn't stay mad at her for long, not when he could see the excitement the moon had given her.

'Just don't do it again.' He said rolling his eyes as she threw her arms around him.

'Do you know the best thing about running with a pack?' she asked in his ear as he moved her into his lap.

'What's that?' he replied as he kissed her neck.

'It made me want my mate so very badly.' She said in an escaped breath, as he continued his assault on her neck.

'Really.' He whispered in her ear. She whimpered. She could feel his hardness against the thin cotton of her panties under her skirt, as he slowly ground into her.

'Harry,' she whimpered.

'Come on.' he said making to move her, off of his lap and take her back to their quarters. But she clamped her legs round his thighs, pinning him to the chair as she pulled her wand from her hair. And cast a notice me not charm on the chair they were now sharing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled wickedly. 'I've always wondered if I could get away with doing something naughty in the library.' She admitted.

Harry grinned. 'Hermione Granger, having a fantasy about being shagged in the library? Who'd have thought?' he said as he turned her so that she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed to his chest, as he reached round to unbutton her shirt.

She groaned as his chilled hand brushed over the lace of her bra. And leaned back against him. She ground her hips into his groin and he hid his groan in the skin of her neck.

'You should cast a silencing charm.' Hermione panted as Harry finished opening her shirt and pushed her bra up over her breasts, his rough fingers, brushing against her sensitive nipples.

'Isn't part of the thrill, the thought of getting caught?' he whispered hoarsely in her ear and she clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip to keep from groaning. He was right.

'Try to keep quiet, love.' He said as he patted her thighs for her to moved her hips so he could remove her knickers. He lifted the skirt and fingered her wet entrance. 'You are enjoying this aren't you?'

'Yes.' She whispered in a shaky breath as his mouth returned to her neck and his free hand went to her left nipple. She wriggled madly, but somehow managed to keep herself quite as he worked her to the edge.

'Stand up love.' Harry panted when she knew she was teetering on the edge. He relished in her whimper of despair as he undid his belt and freed his erection.

He pulled her back down, and her breath hitched as she felt the smooth skin of his cock against the wetness of her entrance. 'You ready love?' he panted in her ear, his hands palming her breasts as she slid herself up and down his cock. She lifted her hips and his hand left her breast, to guide himself into her. She would have groaned loudly, had he not put his hand over her mouth, as he slide himself into the hilt.

'Shhh Love, don't want Madam Pince to come over, do we?' he said his own breath coming out in sharp pants as she lifted her hips and brought them back down on him. He closed his eyes and thrust up slightly back sharply, loving the feeling of her teeth on his hand and her heart hammering through her breast, under other hand.

His slight, fast thrusts were driving the werewolf to her peak, and he knew that if she kept up her internal clenching he wouldn't be far behind her. A sharp pain in the hand covering her mouth and the stiffness of her arched back, told him she was spent as she milked his cock for all he was worth. She sagged back against him and twitched when she felt his softening cock twitch within her. Harry rested his forehead on her shoulder and panted lightly until he got his breath back.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly removed herself from his lap, pouting as she felt his cock slip out of her. She moved back to her own seat and set about replacing her breasts into her bra. As he returned his cock to his trousers.

'Thank you.' She said softly as she buttoned up her blouse. Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, smirking at her.

'You're welcome, and not one person's noticed.' He said waggling his eyebrows at her and she blushed prettily.

Hermione bent to pick up her panties, but Harry reached them first and stuffed them in his pocket.

'Harry.' Hermione said sharply, blinking ta her mate. 'I need those'

Harry shook his head. 'I think I'll keep them, might teach you not to put yourself in danger.' He said as he stood and took a few strides away from the table, using his wand to cancel Hermione's charm.

'Harry!' she hissed, standing and tugging at the hem of her skirt.

'See you later love.' He called over his shoulder and , made his way out of the library towards Hagrid's hut for Care Of Magical Creatures.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Forgiveness and Possession**

Daphne stood in the corridor watching Harry make his way out of the library, he hadn't even glanced her way. She knew she had messed up when she pushed Harry away the other morning, but she'd had her reasons, he'd understand, if only he'd listen to her.

'You okay Daph?' Theo said when he saw her standing in the middle of the corridor, alone, as other students milled about her.

'No, I think I Messed up, big time' She said hanging her head.

The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'With Potter? How's that possible, he dumber than a blasted end shrew.' He scoffed as they began walking to Athrimacy.

'He's not Theo, he's kind, caring and has not one but four mates to take care of, it can't be easy on him, and I pushed him away the other day when he was trying to help, now he's barely spoken to me or looked at me and I can't tell him why I pushed him away,' she sighed putting her head in her hands.

'Why did you push him away? Any one of us would love to drain the boy wonder dry.' He said with a smirk and she punched his arm.

'Don't you dare Knott, he's mine!' she said flashing her fangs.

'I know, I know, and if it was me you know it wouldn't be his blood I'd be draining.' He said wiggling his eyebrows at the vampire.

'You're not getting that either!' she snipped trying her best to look angry but failed and let a giggle escape.

'So back to my question, why did you push him away?' Theo said nudging the girl.

'Because of Pansy.' Daphne sighed worrying her lip beneath a fang, she really needed to feed , but she didn't have time to run and try and get her mate to let her before class.

'You pushed him away because of a jealously towards Pansy? Pansy who is head over heels for Draco Malfoy?' Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, but She doesn't like Draco, it's an act for her parents, you know that. She confided in me and I think she might be right. I'm not stupid, something's going on. I didn't want her near him. So, I pushed him way' She said gently.

'You think she's after Potter because he's yours?' Theo said.

Daphne nodded 'She… I think… I don't know Theo…. But Potter he's mine, I get jealous around Granger and Bones and he's as much theirs as he is mine, she has no claim on him, other than…it doesn't matter, she doesn't have a claim on him' Though she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Theo or herself. She wasn't sure what was happening with Pansy either though her heart clenched at the thought.

'So tell Potter that, from what I hear he's not unreasonable.' Theo stressed.

'And when should I do that Knott? When he's walking away from me in the halls? When he refuses to look at me in the great hall? When he grudgingly offer's me his wrist to feed without so much as looking at me? When he's curled up on the couch with Bones or disappearing into Granger's room to snog and I don't want to think of what else.'

'So trap him somewhere he can't get away,' Theo said with a shrug as he opened the door to the Arithmancy classroom.

'And where might that be?' Daphne said rolling her eyes, as they took their seats.

'Are you a Slytherin or not?' Theo said with a smirked whispered, as he turned to face professor Vector.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry sighed as he stripped off his muddy Quidditch gear. It had been raining during practise and Dean had barrelled into him, knocking them both off their brooms and down into the muddy pitch below. Dean had opted to go back to the dorms to shower, but Harry wanted a bit of me time before heading back to his chambers and the girls. More so now that he had four girls rather than three. He wondered How Hermione had gotten on through the rest of the day with no knickers on. He smirked to himself, before his mind went to Daphne's jealously. Would rear its unattractive head again or would she accept Ginny as part of their, whatever it was that they had.

He growled to himself as he thought the little vampire. He'd missed her body over the last few days but his pride wouldn't allow him to forgive her that easily. She had made a fool of him in front of Malfoy of all people and that wasn't something he could forgive with the batting of her luscious eye lashes.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel round his waist, moving to his locker to get the spare joggers and jumper he kept there, only to find that they were gone.

What the hell? He thought as he bent to look under the bench and found nothing.

'Looking for these?' said the voice of the girl he had been thinking about in the shower.

He turned and saw nothing, a confused frown on his forehead as he looked into the shadows. The girl in question stepped out of them, appearing out of nowhere, his clothes in her hands.

'Daphne, I've just had the practise from hell, my day's been Shitty and I need to go figure out what to do with Ginny. I'm not in the mood for games, so just give me the clothes and let me have a few minutes' peace.' Harry snapped holding out his hand for the clothing.

'Not until you hear me out, Harry. I'm sorry I pushed you away but Pansy…'Daphne began and she watched as Harry shook his head.

'If you're going to tell me that Your jealous of Pany Parkinson, then you need to have a serious think about what you know about me.' Harry said.

'You don't understand,' Daphne stressed as she threw his clothes at him. 'Pansy told me she has mermaid blood!'

'And?' Harry snapped as he pulled on his joggers and used the towel to dry off his hair.

'Potter, you have not one but four mates,' Daphne said as if she was pointing out the obvious.

'And Let me guess, you think she'll be my mate too?' Harry sighed as he pulled his jumper on. 'I think I have enough Mates don't you? Are you sure she's even telling the truth?

'No, maybe, I don't….I think….she…I'm trying to protect us Harry just trust me please.' Daphne said pulling at her hair, she didn't know how to explain things to him, he might push her even further away.

'If I can keep her away from us until after she's sung her song, if she has one, then we'll be okay.' Daphne said with a trembling voice.

'It's hard enough sharing you Potter, Granger feels guilty because she's always known you. I feel jealous because she knows you so well. Susan feels terrified to even admit she wants to kiss you never mind anything else because she's scared she might not live up to Granger and I and now we have Weasley added as well, I don't think any of us can deal with another addition to your Heram!' Daphne cried, tears spilling freely as Harry stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

'So sorry if I'm trying to keep you from yet another girl who might have creature blood and might be your mate. Or she might be talking shit out of jealously I don't know, I don't know anything anymore!'

'I wouldn't call it a Heram…' He said meekly.

'Not the point Potter!' Daphne screeched, fangs barred in anger.

Harry sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. 'I didn't ask for this and If Pansy is a…did you say Mermaid?' He asked looking up at the vampire, who nodded. 'I don't even want to know what that would involve. But if she is and I do have the incredible misfortune to have a fifth mate, then we'll need to deal with it' Harry said holding his arms out for her to sit on his lap. 'You lot might have it hard, but hell there's only one of me!'

'I still don't like sharing Potter, magic be damned.' She grumbled as he bared his neck to her, she sunk her fangs into his jugular and his hands gripped her waist tightly as she took her fill.

When she pulled back he stroked away a stray trickle of blood. 'You know, for all your jealousy's Greengrass I'm growing rather fond of you.'

'You're a prat Potter, but you're my prat.' She said with a smile as she bent to kiss him soundly.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry Smirked and moved to take her lips in a tender kiss, relishing the feel of her fangs scrapping against his lips. He knew that no other vampire would feel as good as she did when she had her fangs out. He found her very erotic when she was pleading for his forgiveness and almost wished she would continue to be jealous just so she would have to beg him.

He pushed her down onto her back and groaned as she pushed her pelvis into his, causing a much needed friction. 'Harry…' she mewled in his ear, her fangs nipping at his lobe.

A screamed echoed around them and they froze. Harry frowned as the scream came again, he knew that voice.

'Bones' Daphne said pushing Harry off her. They scrambled to their feet and left the changing rooms to see Susan flat on her back and Marcus Flint pressed on top of her, one hand was pining the elf's wrists above her head and the other was working at his belt.

'Please Stop,' Susan begged.

'Not a chance Elfie, Potter hasn't taken you yet. You and I both know that if I take you before he does you become mine.' Flint said with a sneer.

Susan screamed and resumed struggling. Daphne Noticed Harry reach for his wand.

Daphne didn't know what happened, but seeing Susan being attacked, broke something within her. Susan belonged to Harry, Harry belonged to her which meant that the Elf was hers as well. No one touched what was hers. She saw red as her fangs descended and she stalked towards her house mate.

He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him off the other girl as Harry made his way to her.

Daphne turned Flint so that he was facing her. 'What do you think you're doing Bloodbag?' She asked her head cocked to the side, as her blackened eyes stared at him.

'Taking a mate, come on Daphne you're always going on about how much you wish Potter was all yours I can help take one of those pesky girls off your hands.' Flint said with a cunning smile as if he thought that she would listen to him.

'SHE IS HIS, HE IS MINE, NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!' She screamed as she brought his neck to her fangs and sunk them in.

Harry and Susan stared wide eyed as Daphne began to drain the Slytherin boy, who was screaming in agony. Daphne forced herself to swallow the acidic blood of the boy, it would give her no nutrition and would most likely make her ill but he needed to learn, he needed to die.

'Harry, she's taking too much.' Susan said worriedly as she gripped onto his shirt. Harry nodded he could see the consciousness leaving Flint the longer Daphne drank and knew that soon it would be too late.

Harry and Susan Looked up as they heard others shouting Daphne's name. The pair watched as Theo Knott, Draco Malfoy and Blasie Zambini, each took out their wands Malfoy, stunned Daphne, Knott caught Flint with a wingardium Leviossa, and Zambini, made sure that Daphne landed without injury.

Harry gripped his wand in one hand and his elf in the other. Unsure what was going to happen now.

'Get over here Potter.' Malfoy snapped as he kicked flint in the side. Harry knelt beside his vampire as she came too, he automatically gave her his wrist and she drank gratefully.

When she'd had enough she pushed him away and sat up to look at Flint. 'How did you know to come?' she asked the three Slytherin's.

'Tracy.' Theo said glaring at Flint. 'Told us that Flint had been spouting shit about being able to steel an elven mate if the marked pair hadn't consummated the mate ship yet.'

'Harry.' Susan said meekly as the elven girl fell back into Zambini, who looked at the blood smeared skin on the girl's cheek.

Harry realised that there may have been some truth to whatever Flint had been talking about and looked between Daphne and Susan. They both needed him but he could only look after one right now.

'Bones is your priority right now Potter,' Zambini said handing him the little elf.

Malfoy Nodded. 'We may not like you Potter, but Greengrass is one of us, we'll see her right.' The Gryffindor had to agree with that, they could have left the girl to kill the older boy, but they'd protected her and him.

Harry nodded and took Susan back up to the castle, sparing Daphne one last look.

'Go Harry, protect our Heram.' Daphne said with a weak smile and Harry left her knowing that the snakes would see his vampire safely back to their quarters.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry entered the common room to find Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch, one girl was reading a book and the other was reading witch weekly.

'Harry!' Ginny said smiling at her new mate.

'What happened?' Hermione said with a frown putting her book down as she took in Susan's prone form.

'I need to be with Susan just now, just, I don't know…' He trailed off taking the stirring elf into her room and shutting the door.

Harry laid her on the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her still limp frame to him holding her tight as he ran his hand down her cheek. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he whispered to himself as her eye blinked open.

'I didn't want to pressure you, and I wasn't ready.' She said as she buried her face into his chest.

'I understand,' he said sadly, was she hoping that she could find a better mate? He wondered as she lay breathing him in. He laid his chin on the crown of her head and held her tight, wondering what they were going to do now. He could tell that she still wasn't ready for sex but a large part of him wanted to convince her to do it simply so he could keep her. The thought of losing one of his girls made him jittery.

Susan moved back and looked into the bright green eyes of her mate, she was attracted to him, more than she would ever admit, but she was scared that she might not be good at sex and that he would prefer one of the others, even Ginny who was a year younger than her seemed to drip with sexual confidence that she had never possessed. But she knew that now that someone had figured out the myth of elven bonding was true, she had little choice but to give herself to her mate, she just wasn't sure that it would be tonight, but there was no harm in doing something else.

She bit her lip gently and moved to kiss the green eyed boy, pressing her lips firmly to his and holding his jumper so that he couldn't move away.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked at the Hufflepuff girl. 'Susan.' He said his voice full of concern.

'I'm not ready to consummate Harry, but I am ready to get to know each other a little.' She said shyly, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't push her away. Instead he pushed her onto her back and covered her lips with his own. She had never felt anything so wonderful as Harry Potter's lips on hers and knew then without a doubt, that there would be no other man for her. He was hers and she was his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Mate of a Phoenix**

Harry stretched and sat up looking around the strange room. He smiled gently as he saw Susan sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on a pair of shoes. They hadn't had sex, but he had made her his, he was sure, as he brought her to climax more than once. She had tried to return the favour but he held her back knowing that she wasn't ready for that.

There was an erotic innocence about Susan that he wanted her to keep for as long as he could. He found her shyness and hesitance sexy. He watched as she stood and pulled her school jumper over her head wondering if last night's attack had affected her more than she'd let on.

'I need to go and help Terry with his Herbology essay, so I'll see you at lunch.' Susan said turning to give him a quick peck on the lips. As he swung his legs out the bed.

'Okay, enjoy.' He said as they both made their way into the sitting room.

'So, did they?' Ginny asked, looking to the werewolf as Susan and Harry left the room.

'There's definitely the smell of sex.' Hermione said her nose twitching, in Susan's direction, and confused frown marring her features.

'But she's still a virgin.' Daphne said her head cocked at the elven girl. 'Her maiden's blood is still there, singing its little song.'

Susan's face turned bright red and she squeaked her goodbyes as she bolted from the room, too embarrassed to be near the other, more experienced girls.

'Knock it off.' Harry snapped throwing himself into one of the chairs and glaring at the three girls.

'We were only having a little fun Harry, Daphne told us what happened.' Hermione said crawling towards her mate in an erotic manor.

'Susan's sensitive, it took for her to nearly be taken from me to even work up the courage to kiss me.'

'Well then, it's a good thing you have three other mates to take the edge off.' Daphne said with a strained voice. Harry took in the sight of his Vampire, she was pale and her eyes rimmed a dark purple. She didn't look well at all.

'Pomphrey thinks it maybe blood poisoning.' Hermione said pushing the vampire's sweat dampened hair away from her forehead. 'Says it'll clear up in a few days.'

Harry perched himself on the edge of the couch and cupped the girl's cheek. 'You shouldn't have drunk Flint's Blood pet.' He said though his tone betrayed worry rather than scorn.

'I'll be fine Potter, takes more than spoilt blood to knock me down.' Daphne said as she curled up in her blanket and closed her eyes.

'Come on Harry, we'd best get to breakfast.' Hermione said standing.

Harry nodded and called for Dippy. He asked the little elf to watch over Daphne. 'Come get me if anything changes please.' He asked as he kiss the vampire's forehead and left with Hermione.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Upon entering the great hall Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione headed over to sit with Neville and Ron. His eyes slide over to the Hufflepuff table where Susan was sitting huddled together with her friend Terry, pouring over what Harry assumed was Herbology homework.

His eyes rested on his newest mate and he frowned. Ginny appeared to be in deep conversation with Dean Thomas and he didn't look to be happy about what they were discussing.

Harry shook his head, Ginny was more than capable of looking after herself, he made his way over to Hermione and sat down.

'Hey mate.' Ron said with a sleepy groan.

'You need to get back to the dorms Harry, getting him up in the morning is a nightmare!' Neville said rubbing his temples.

'Sorry boys, he belongs to me, Daphne, Susan and Ginny now.' Hermione said with a wolfish grin.

'Dean please.' Harry herd Ginny say and he looked up only to be met with a fist to the nose. He stumbled back off the bench and landed on the floor.

'Harry!' Neville and Ron said from the other side of the table, both boys standing to assess the damage from their side of the table.

Harry herd Hermione let out a low threating growl. As Ginny came to his aid.

'You stole my girl Potter!' Dean snapped swinging his foot to kick Harry in the stomach. Harry let out an offt sound as it made contact.

'Stop!' Ginny pleaded as she attempted to steam the bleeding from Harry's nose.

Harry could feel a gentle heat coming from the skin of his phoenix mate and found that it soothed the ache in his nose as much as her attentions did.

'What on earth is going on here Mr Thomas?' Professor McGonagall said as she came to gauge the situation. 'Oh my, Potter are you quite alright?'

'Fine Professor.' He said sitting up, and waving Ginny off. He had bigger concerns right now than a bloodied nose. Hermione's eyes were flickering between brown and amber/gold.

'You'll pay for taking my witch Potter! You just can't see anyone else getting anything, as if three whores weren't enough, you had to go and take another….'

Harry hadn't been aware of Ginny moving, but the candles that hovered above them started to spit and splutter flames and the heat in the great hall rose tenfold.

The hall fell silent and Ginny raised her hand and slapped Dean across the cheek. The heat from her skin must have been hot since the contact caused Dean's cheek to blister like a burn rather than redden as skin on skin contact should have.

'I was Never yours! I had as little choice in this as Harry did! I didn't intend to lead you on Dean and if I'd thought for one second that I had creature blood I'd have never have dated you.' She said tears falling from her eyes.

But then her anger flared again, and the heat surrounding her hands became flames. Harry was sure that strands of her hair were also, becoming flames, as Hermione and Lavender brown helped him to his feet.

'Mr Potter might I Suggest you and Mrs Weasley-Potter take morning classes off.' The headmaster said as he came to view the commotion.

'Right Sir.' Harry said glancing at Hermione, who had appeared to have calmed down, her eyes a constant chocolate brown now.

Ginny on the other hand was wreaking havoc with the castles candles. Her fists were now clenched at her sides and they were still encased in flames.

'Detention Mr Thomas, for the unprovoked attack of another student, and 40 points for the frankly archaic views you appear to hold regarding women.' Professor McGonagall said primly her nose in the air as she and the headmaster returned to the head table.

'Go look up mate bonds, Dean.' Hermione snapped as Ron held onto her shoulder, clearly worried that she too would jump to her mate's defence.

'Come on Gin.' Harry said leading the youngest Weasley away from the other Gryffindor.

'Touch my mate again Dean Thomas and I'll watch you burn!' she threatened and Harry quickened his pace, not really wanting to be thrown anymore punches, at least not before lunch.

HpHpHpHPHpHpHpHPHp

'That no good, idiotic, useless, piece of…'Ginny muttered as Harry led her into their quarters.

'Shhh, it's alright.' Harry soothed, casting a glance at Daphne who was sleeping soundly on the couch, Dippy watching her intently from the chair beside her head.

'How dare he touch you!' Ginny hissed and Harry pushed her into her room.

'Enough!' he said firmly once the door was closed. He gripped her hands forgetting for a moment that they were in fact still flaming. He blinked when he realised that he felt nothing more than a tickling heat.

'I guess it's cause you're my mate' She said watching the flames dance around both their hands.

'Must be.'

'I don't know what I'm doing Harry, I can't control this, I….' she trailed off as her eyes filled with tears again. 'Dad can't tell me anything since none of us have survived in 40 years, I….'

'Hush love.' he said as he wiped away a stray tear. He looked at the tear on his thumb and remembered the healing effects of the Phoenix's tears. He spread the tear over his nose and felt the break heal.

Ginny watched amazed, her blue eyes wide and full of astonishment that her magic had done that. She ran her hand over his nose and mouth and realised that his injuries were completely healed.

'How did you do that?' she said in awe.

'I didn't, you did, phoenix tears can heal all wounds. I remembered from when I saved you down in the chamber. Fawkes healed my arm.' He said with a smile as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

'I'm glad it was you, you know.' She said as she watched the flames disappear from around her hands.

'Well, I am awesome.' He said with a cheeky grin and she hit his chest.

'You're also a prat.' She said in foe anger.

'Well I'm sure the others would agree with you there.' He said as he walked her back to the bed. A sudden Desire coming through him, he could feel it from Ginny too, he wondered if it was a phoenix mate thing, or was it an attraction he'd always had for the girl?

'Most definitely.' She agreed as she began to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop her, he could feel the heat from her skin and it was turning him on.

Harry quickly and expertly divested her of her clothes and bit his lip. He found all of his girls beautiful but none of the others had the same athletic build that Ginny had. He could feel her muscles under her skin as he pushed her back onto the bed, before removing his trousers.

He was already Hard and he had yet to touch her. 'Your stunning.' He said as he peppered kisses up her body. She moaned and arched up to his as he covered her body with his, pressing his lips to her own.

'Please.' She muttered as he plunged his fingers into her wet heat. She was dripping and he knew she was as ready for him as he was for her. He briefly wondered if Dumbledore knew that this was what they'd get up to when he granted them leave from morning lessons.

Ginny was apparently getting impatient, as she pushed his shoulders and rolled them over so she was straddling him. 'You're taking too long.' She muttered ass he pressed kisses to his jaw.

'I thought you'd want to enjoy your first time.' He said with a groan as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

'I did, though I think I'll enjoy this more.' She said as she pumped his cock firmly causing him to buck slightly.

'You're not a virgin.' He said sucking in a breath as she twisted her wrist around the head, that was new.

'No, does it bother you?' she asked as she positioned herself over him.

'Not in the slightest.' he said as he rested his hands on her hips. 'After all, I bare your mark, he doesn't.'

She smiled at him, running her finger tip over her feather mark. They both groaned as she impaled herself on him. He could honestly say that watching Ginny Weasley ride him to abandon was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen and he had never in a million years thought it would have happened, he'd always seen her as a little sister never as a lover.

It didn't take them long, to reached their peak and Harry could feel his young mates skin get hotter and hotter the closer she reached the edge.

She arched her back and he groaned as he felt her walls clench around him just as he let go. His hand fell to his stomach as he felt ribbons of cum land on his stomach. He opened his eyes and hovering above his stomach was a glorious phoenix, well one in bird form anyway.

'Err Gin….' He said looking at her wide eyed.

The bird let out a few musical not which in Harry's head sounded exactly like Ginny's voice. ' _I don't know what happened, I thought I was Cumming and then this happened….'_ The bird looked down at its own form glorious as it was _._

'Right….Do you know how to change back?' he asked as he swung his leg over the bed and pulled his wand out of his robe pocket, using it to clean himself, before pulling on his trousers.

There were a few sombre musical notes that Harry didn't need Ginny's voice to tell him meant no.

'Right well, umm.' He was at a loss; he didn't know what to tell her as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. He watched as Ginny experimentally flew around the room. He had to admit she was as stunning in bird form as she was in human form.

'You want to go for a fly, don't you?' he said trying to hide a grin. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He loved to fly and like Ginny loved Quidditch, he would give anything to be able to fly without a broom and it would appear that Ginny would get to experience that. It was no wonder she wasn't too concerned about not being able to change back.

She let out a few happy thrills. _'Of course I do, can we?'_

Harry chuckled to himself. 'Come on then.' He said as he made his way to his room to grab his broom. Once there it would appear that Ginny was too eager to wait as she flew straight out the window.

Harry watched open mouthed before he swung his leg over his broom and kicked off following his mate out the window, wondering if he'd get into trouble for the stunt.

He and Ginny flew over the lake, Ginny weaving around him in a lovely flurry of orange, red, gold and blue. Her excited squeals coming out like a wonderful melody that had him feeling calm and weightless. He had to say that it was one of the best morning he'd ever had at Hogwarts, second only to riding Buckbeak across the black lake in his third year.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

He stopped hovering in the air to watch her as she flew, mesmerized by the site. He noticed the student attending Care of Magical creatures, had all stopped looking at the unicorn to watch as the phoenix flew and sang in delight. Hagrid's mouth dropped open in awe.

There was another thrilling sound and Harry looked back towards the castle where he could see the Headmaster staring at them at his window, Harry watched as Fawkes took flight and joined Ginny in the air. The pair sang a delightful melody, their thrills complimenting each other perfectly and Harry had to wander what they were singing or talking about as the two birds made wonderful patterns in the air.

Ginny having completely forgotten him as she rose higher and higher with the headmaster's familiar. He glanced to the headmaster's window and took the old man's look as a signal to get back to class, he descended and landed on the ground with a soft thud, swinging his broom over his shoulder and hoping that Professor Flitwick wouldn't be too upset he was late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **When The Wolf Howls**

A few weeks flew buy, since Harry and Ginny had consummated their mateship, and Harry felt he had gotten into a comfortable pattern with his four mates. He was happy and contented with the way things were going as he smiled at Susan sleeping soundly beside him.

They still hadn't consummated but they were now regularly, giving and receiving pleasure from one another. He had to say he would never have imagined the Hufflepuff to have such a talented tongue.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and slide out the bed intent to go to his own room to freshen up and change for the school day.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Harry,' Hermione said flashing him a bright smile as she looked up to see her mate coming out of Susan's room.

'Hey love.' He smiled back and she felt her body quiver, he was beautiful, her mate.

'Harry, I need to feed.' Daphne said coming out of her room and pulling the boy back inside, without another word. Harry missed Hermione's smile slide off her face, as she reluctantly returned to her book.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Hermione made her way down to breakfast determined to talk to her mate, during the meal but he failed to show and she had to listen to Ginny ramble on about how the night before last, Harry and her had flew over the black lake before he'd ravaged her, under a tree that sat on its shore.

She plastered a smile on her face and tried to be a good friend and be happy for the young redhead, but her wolf growled inside her and she had to fight hard to keep herself in check. She had no idea where this anger was coming from but she assumed it had something to do with the upcoming full moon in three days' time.

A quick glance at the head table, and Remus Lupin confirmed the closeness of the moon. The man looked deathly and was being subtly attended to by his own mate. She wished her mate would attend her, she had passed the Jittery restless stage, helped greatly by Ginny and Running every morning and night. The sharp spike in her senses had passed as had the constant need for raw meat. She had expected the itch to kick in yesterday but rather than the prickling of her fur under her skin that she had come to expect, this month she found herself with an itch of a completely different kind, one that her mate had been steadfastly ignoring.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Defence was interesting but Hermione found it hard to pay attention. Her body thrummed with excess energy and foreign feelings. She hadn't felt like this since her first full moon.

'Right class, today we will be practising a bit of dulling so I want you to partner up.' Sirius sad clapping his hands in enthusiasm as he watched the sixth years find their partner.

Hermione made a beeline or Harry needing to be close to him and feel him, even if it was just his energy. But Daphne was quicker and Harry accepted her offer with a smitten smile not even glancing in her direction.

Hermione Growled lightly glaring at the pair and stiffly nodded to Ron when he approached her. She turned away from her mate and sister-mate in a huff. How dare the stupid vampire take away her time with Harry, she got him every potions lesson since Snape had paired them together for the year.

Even Ron didn't miss the strained energy surrounding his female friend as they worked on their dulling skills. Something was definitely wrong with the girl, he only hoped his other friend realised it before something went wrong.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Leaving defence, she had calmed down somewhat, the dulling helping to elevate her anger and approached Harry as he was leaving.

'Harry.' She said coyly, rubbing her hand up his arm. 'I thought maybe we could have lunch together today before Herbology?'

'I can't Mi, I promised the boys I'd hang out in Gryffindor, have a bit of a catch up you know, I don't get much time with them these days.' He said with an apologetic smile.

He knew that the moon was close and the itch would start soon, he had no desire to be barked at by the girl, when she would be quite content to have him as far away from her as possible.

She glared at him and turned, storming off in a huff.

'What's eating her today?' Ro asked his friend as they stared after the girl.

'Who knows she was fine this morning.' Harry shrugged. 'The itch has probably started you know how she gets.' Ron nodded in understanding, glad that that was all that was bothering the girl and that he needn't have worried in defence, as he Harry, and Neville made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Hermione could have cried with relief when Professor sprout said that they would have to work in partners today. Surely, she would get to spend time with her mate now, but as she turned to look at Harry she saw him laughing with the elf.

Her blood boiled, and she felt her skin itch like never before, not the itch of her fur, something new, stronger. A growl escaped her and the stout professor jumped slightly.

'Are you alright Mrs Granger-Potter?' she asked kindly.

'Fine, just get on with it will you!' she snapped and Neville who had been coming to ask her if she wanted to be her partner took a step back.

'Yes, of course.' Professor sprout said shooting the girl a worried glance. The professor knew that it wasn't like the girl to snap, but if a look at Remus was any indication, then this month's moon had a particularly strong pull and she realised that the Young Blood Born wolf must have been feeling it too, so was happy to let the behaviour slide for the time being.

The lesson ended with Neville being somewhat scared of her, but she didn't care much all she wanted was to spend time with her mate and he seemed intent on ignoring her in favour of his whores.

'Harry!' she called in a firm tone hoping that it would at least make him stop and talk to her for more than two seconds.

'Yea love?' He said turning to face her his arm still wrapped round the Elf. She glared at the girl who shrunk back slightly but didn't move away.

'I was thinking maybe we could go the library after dinner and work on our transfiguration essay together?' She said, knowing fine well that wasn't what she wanted but she didn't want to come across as a needy bitch like the Vampire, who was always winning about how she never got enough time with their mate. She should take a walk in her paws.

'I can't love, Quidditch practise remember?' She closed her eyes in frustration and nodded her acceptance, it wouldn't do to make a scene in front of everyone.

'What about sitting together at dinner?' she said though she was sure he'd have an excuse not to.

She was right. 'I can't Daphne's feeling a little off, I promised I'd let her feed at dinner, in our rooms.

'Right. Of course.' Hermione said and turned to make her way to ancient ruins. She'd just spend the day alone, aching and itching and longing, it's not like anyone else cared.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Stupid, good for nothing….Just because they're all prettier, thinks he can ignore…..'She muttered as she made her way to library alone.

'Are you alright Hermione?' came the voice of Remus as she rounded the corner.

'Fine,' she growled her eyes flashing amber, a warning for the other wolf to leave her be.

'You don't look it, and you certainly don't smell it.' He said leaning against the wall, in what Hermione assumed was a casual manor to any onlookers but Hermione knew better. He was so lethargic he could barely keep himself up right.

'Sirius mentioned you were glaring at Harry throughout defence. Is everything alright with the pair of you?'

'Yes, if you count him ignoring me fine, he'd much rather be with the elf, or the leech, or the bloody bird than me. Never mind that everything aches, that I'm angry all the time, and that I'm Horney as hell, and he just shrugs me off like I'm nothing. Hasn't even noticed that my symptoms are different than usual, stupid Git.'

'Have you spoken to him about it?' the older wolf asked gently.

'Like I've had a chance, he's too busy, with the others or stupid bloody Quidditch! He wouldn't even partner up with me in one class today!' she said as she hiccupped back a sob. She would not cry in front of a weaker wolf.

'I see, you know that this month's moon is a fertility moon?' Remus said gently. Hermione shook her head, what the hell was that anyway?

'It's likely you're in heat, which would explain why your symptoms are more pronounced this month….'Remus said with a slight blush to his cheeks. No doubt knowing what her symptoms were first hand.

'I thought I could only go into heat once a year?' She said curiously.

Remus shook his head. 'No your natural heat is once a year but a further twice a year you are pulled into heat by a fertility moon. Quite vexing if you ask me, though I imagine it's worse for a female, but you get used to it. You just need to explain to Harry that you need a little more attention this month.' The elder wolf said gently and Hermione nodded her face taking on an air of determination and she turned on her heal and made her way back to her chambers, determined to confront her mate and shag him senseless, if that's what was need to make her feel better.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

When she got back to the rooms, the sight that met her made her blood boil anew and all her repressed anger come to the surface again.

Harry was sat on the floor, in front of the coffee table, Susan on the other side as they played a game of Wizards chess. Ginny was sat on the couch rubbing Harry's shoulders and Daphne had her head in his lap as he played and she read a book.

She could feel her skin itch and prick as if she was going to change, she was that angry. The git had made time all day for every one of them but her. The one who needed him most, she who needed his seed inside her, who needed his pup inside her and he ignored her!

She growled and marched over to the coffee table turning it on its end.

'Hermione!' Ginny said as Harry, Susan and Daphne scrambled back from the offending table.

Hermione growled at the girl and the young redhead snapped her mouth shut, shrinking back slightly. Susan scooted back as well and Daphne stiffened as if she would attack if need be.

'Hermione what the hell is going on with you today?' Harry asked as he stood up.

'Me? What's going on with me? Oh I don't know, maybe the effect of the moon. Maybe the fact my mate has ignored me all day…Maybe the fact that he'd rather spend his time with his trio of whores than me his mate!'

'Now see here Granger!' Daphne started but Susan pulled her back, shaking her head.

'I don't think Hermione's in her right mind right now.' She whispered staring at the other girl with wide, fear full eyes.

'Shut it, you over grown garden gnome!' she snapped, baring her teeth, which had become slightly pointed and wolf like, at the girl.

'Hermione there's no need to….'Harry began.

'Don't defend them! They've taken you away from me!' Hermione screeched. Her anger uncontrollable.

'No we hav….' Ginny began but Hermione growled and lunged at the redhead Harry's quick reflexes, catching her in his embrace, as he struggled to hold the girl whose strength was magnified due to the upcoming full moon.

'ARGGGHHH!' Hermione screamed, trying to break free as Harry wrestled her into her room.

He slammed the door shut and glared at the panting girl. 'What the Fuck is going on Mione?'

'I hate this, I hate having to share you, having to fight for your time, I hate them!' she said her anger dissolving into sobs as she collapsed on the floor, her aching muscles no longer able to hold her weight.

'Mi….' Harry said gently, kneeling before her. 'Do you think I've been ignoring you?'

'I've been trying to get your attention all day! You keep brushing me off, I need you Harry, the moon's pull is stronger this month and you don't care! All you care about is them, the pretty ones, why would you care about a stupid old bookworm like me?' she sobbed her head in her hands.

Harry smiled Lovingly at her and pulled her into his arms. 'I Love you Mione, always have done, I'm sorry I made you feel like you were worthless, I didn't realise you were feeling the moon so much this month.'

'It hurts, and I'm horny.' She said meekly, as she snuggled into his chest, her finger nails, more claw like ripped through the fabric of the shirt.

He stroked her hair gently as he used his other hand to lift her chin. 'Will I try and make it better?' he said gently against her lips as she succumbed to his tender kiss. She mewled her pleasure as he pushed her robe from her shoulders and pulled her flush against him.

He slowly took his time and kissed every inch of her body as he removed her clothes. When they were both naked he slide his way home and with slow, lazy strokes made her sigh his name in pleasure and contentment. Making her feel loved and whole in every way possible, until she couldn't remember why she was mad with him, or the pain of the approaching full moon. When they were done she crawled onto her hands and knees and begged him to take her again and again, hard and fast, slow and loving until she couldn't move.

'Thank you.' She said gently when she was fully stated, curled up to his chest and sticky with sweat.

'You're welcome, Love.' He said stroking her hair. 'I'm sorry I left you alone, you usually push me away during the moon, I figured you were dealing with it in your own way.'

'Hermione shook her head. 'Usually I would, I can't bare to be touched when the itch comes, but Remus said that this month is a fertility moon, it forces me to go into heat.'

'Now, it all, makes sense.' He chuckled remembering what she had been like with Daphne when she had had her first moon. 'Well I promise to watch you closer when the moon comes so I know wither to shag you senseless or run a mile, in the other direction.'

Hermione frowned and hit his chest. 'Don't be a prat.' She muttered. Before snuggling into him again and falling asleep. Her mate really did know how to make everything better. Even if he was an idiot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Pansy**

'I still don't see why, Ginny couldn't have come here with you, or wait till I was done.' Harry grumbled a day after the fertility moon. Hermione had come home in the morning and promptly collapsed onto her bed without a word to anyone, and hadn't moved all day.

Susan rolled her eyes as she dragged his rather muddy butt to the prefect's bathroom. There had been a quidditch match against Hufflepuff that morning, Gryffindor had won, of course. Ginny had taken a slight pleasure in rubbing it in when Susan had politely congratulated them, though she was also pleased for them at the same time as being disappointed by her houses defeat.

'Because, Ginny's getting better at controlling her flames and I have no desire to be scorched by her due to you two are fighting over the bathroom.' Susan said primly.

'We could have gone in together.' Harry grumbled under his breath but the elven girl heard him.

'True, but this way I get you to myself for an hour.' Susan said with a shameless shrug. 'I deserve it, since you thrashed my house.'

Harry raised his eyebrow at the high elf. Since her attack with Flint the girl had been more confident in staking her claim on him. Sure, they'd yet to go all the way, but she was now more than willing to play dirty to get time with her mate, even if it was just to play chess together. 'Are you feeling neglected Milady?' he said with a smirk knowing that this was far from the case.

'Not at all mate, I simply thought you'd enjoy washing my hair.' She said and Harry burst out laughing.

'As Milady wishes.' He chuckled as Susan let them into the prefect's bathroom.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Pansy sighed as she stripped of her clothes and dived into the pool sized bath that belonged to the prefects. It was nearing December and standing out in the Quidditch stands, freezing her butt off was not her idea of fun, but Draco enjoyed it and who was she to deny her best friend his fun? Though she knew that his real joy was to see Potter fail. Not that he ever did mind you.

She sighed as she felt her Human legs fade away to her tail and dived beneath the water to swim a bit as her thoughts turned to the boy hero. Was he her mate? She was sure that he could be. But then what about her other feelings? She was sure…..She shook her head there was no point in thinking about that now, her bigger problem was the Gryffindor boy. There was Something big going on around the green-eyed boy. It was unusual for a wizard to be the mate to more than one person, but Potter was quickly collecting a Harem of girls with varying Creature blood. What could that mean? Was that why Magic was messing with her? Was she part of it? She wondered as she allowed herself to sink to the bottom of the bath, absent mindly flicking her tail as she continued to ponder the wonders of Harry Potter.

She also wondered if the Seven knew of Potter. Were they watching him, waiting to see how things played out? Was there a prophecy regarding the boy and the Seven? Was it the end of creatures as they knew it? Pansy shook her head, she had no idea. She was so confused. She almost wished she'd died back then, maybe it would have been better.

She wasn't even sure if Potter was her mate, but she had yet to feel the burn in her throat that signalled the mating song, except when she was around Potter. She hadn't even felt it around the one person she'd wanted to feel it around, but then again, they were taken, maybe that was why.

Her mind went back to that day Daphne had callously brushed Potter off and He'd sliced his own wrist to feed her. She had thought she'd felt it then, but the blood had confused the mermaid magic within her and the burning had stopped as soon as it had started. She wondered briefly if the burn had even been for Potter at all. Had someone else passed by when she'd been focused on Potter?

She wondered if she was the reason Daphne had been so cruel to her mate that day. She had just finished telling her that she had Mermaid blood in her veins and had joked about Potter being her mate, even though she wanted it to be someone else, someone she'd known far better. She knew how Jealous the other girl could be. Had the blonde taken her joke seriously? Or was she having the same rambled thoughts as her about the Seven?

Pansy froze as she heard voices above the water.

'The bath's full.' A female voice said.

'The portrait wouldn't have let us in if someone else was in, here would it?' a male voice said and Pansy fought the urge to squeak, knowing it would echo in the tiled room. She knew that voice. Her throat burned painfully and she forced her lips to stay sealed. No, it couldn't be the burn.

'No, it usually just stays locked.' The female said and she heard the rustling of clothes.

'Room must have known we were coming' Harry potter's voice said, echoing about the room.

Pansy panicked, it was clear that the pair were coming into the bath, both unaware she was even here. Should she revel herself, and get out of here? Or should she stay and see if her mating song come forth?

She felt the water ripple and cursed, too late to revel herself now.

'Are you coming in mate? You're awfully dirty.' The female said and Pansy saw the girl's pale shapely legs beneath the water.

Mate, so the girl was one of Potter's, not Daphne or Granger, they would have smelt her water or no, and the voice sounded too regal to be the youngest Weasley, this must be Bones, the Elf.

'I'm coming, Su, just let me get my kit off, there are far too many bloody knots on this stuff.' Potter grumbled.

'Are you a Wizard or not?' the girl asked. Pansy felt her push off from the edge of the bath, the water shifting around her. Her eyes wide as she stared at the girl's pale arse above her. She moved silently in the water and gasped as Potter stepped into the water, His lean, muscled legs cause her skin to go in goose bumps even in the warmth of the water. Her eyes went wide as he was submerged at the waist and she saw his impressive genitals. He was big, even when flaccid, she wondered how the meek little Hufflepuff felt being impaled on that. She wondered how she would feel? Would it hurt?

She winced as her throat burned raw and knew then without a doubt that Potter was hers. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she opened her mouth to ease the pain a little and a few bubbles rose to the surface. Shit.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry looked down and frowned at the popping bubbles, a few feet from where Susan was lounging in the water. He Shrugged, it was probably nothing. He set about washing the mud off his skin before he made his way over to Susan.

'Shall I wash Milady's hair?' he asked, running his hands over her shoulders.

'Or you could keep doing that.' She said with a sigh. 'That match was very tense for me.'

'Aw did my little elf, not want her mate to get hurt?' He teased.

'Of course, but I also didn't know who to cheer for.' she said leaning back against the boy. 'Do I cheer on the house of my Mate and Sister-wifves, or do I cheer my own house and friends.'

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Pansy was swimming around madly under the water, trying to think of a way out of this situation without alerting the two mates to her presence. All the while she wanted nothing more than to release her song and claim what was hers by right. She also didn't want to disrupt the time that Potter was having with his Elven mate. She knew that Elves needed companionship more than they needed sex. She knew that with four mates Harry would probably have to ration his time with each of them. How long had the elf gone without quality time with her mate? Would Pansy staking her claim hurt the other girl?

She wasn't sure. But the fire in her throat was getting too much now. She needed to sing, she needed to claim her mate. Panic surged within her as she opened her mouth and let the first few notes of her song come forth. Knowing that to anyone else it would sound like garbled screeching, speech but to Harry, if he was hers, would hear the words that were in her hear heart.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHP

Harry stopped in his attentions of Susan as a beautiful voice filled the air, and he turned to find its source. But there was nothing. Only the calm expanse of the water in the bath.

'what on earth is that horrid noise.' Susan asked scrunching up her nose at the noise, to her it sounded like someone drowning, loudly.

'Horrid? It's beautiful.' Harry said, his eyes still searching for the noise as he felt the song coming to an end.

On a hunch, he dove under the water and his eyes landed, on one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen, her dark hair trailed behind her in inky waves and her tanned skin, glimmered along with her dark green scales. She her breast were bare and her nipples, large and pink looked so inviting. He moved towards her, in a trance till they were face to face with one another.

He felt the mermaid sing her last note and he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to catch her lips in a kiss.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Pansy hummed in pleasure and acceptance as Harry Potter heard her song and pressed his lips to her. Her hand rested on his chest above his heart, where she was sure her mating mark would join that of his other mates. Her heart thrummed with joy she was part of something. Her mate had accepted her.

She used her tail, to push them, to the surface, knowing the boy would need to breath soon and they broke apart as the broke the surface of the water.

'Mine.' She said against his lips as she pulled back fully and smiled at him.

HpHPHpHpHpHpHpHp

The haze cleared from his mind and he stood blinking at a soaking wet Pansy Parkinson.

He felt her hand on his chest and saw that in between Daphne's Ankh mark and Susan's leaf mark was a small, blue water drop, the Mark of a Mermaid No doubt.

He turned to face Susan and saw the girl was caught between confusion on laughter.

'Harry have you brought another stray to our little Harem?' she asked with a giggle.

'I…I….' he stammered and Susan burst into outright laughter.

'It's quite alright, mate of mine, Magic cannot be helped. Though I think perhaps, I ought to write to my parents and see if the elves have ever heard of such an occurrence. Our situation is getting far beyond the unusual now.' She said as she sauntered out of the water, her skin glistening in the candle light.

How many mates do you have now Potter?' Pansy asked as he turned to face the Mermaid.

'Five, you make Five,' he said running a Hand down his face.

'I see, well I hope I don't cause you too much trouble,' she said as she watching him get out of the water and wrap a towel round himself.

'Well Daphne sort of warned me this might happen, so she can't be mad at me this time at least, Hermione on the other hand...' he said as he watched the mermaid hoist herself up out of the bath with her arms and swing her tail onto the ground.

Harry was mesmerised by her tail and for a moment wondered how she got about on land, or even how he was supposed to consummate their mateship.

'Would you mind casting a drying charm on my legs?' she asked a blush rising in her cheeks, as she realised her wand was sitting atop the dresser in the far corner and she had no way to get to it.

Harry nodded awkwardly and grappled for his wand. He cast a quick drying charm and watched in amazement as her scales faded away to be replaced with some lovely tanned legs.

'That's handy.' He muttered.

Pansy shrugged. 'A little itchy but otherwise, yes, it's quite handy' she said as she stood and pulled on her clothing.

Harry joined her in the act and turned to face Susan.

'I'll get Daffodil to send word to my mother, you might want to go see, the headmaster.' The elf advised and Harry nodded, frowning at the mention of the little dragonfly that Susan had created from her Elven seed and their blood, he was convinced the thing hated him, always buzzing about his head when it was near him.

'Are you coming?' Harry asked awkwardly holding his hand out for the Mermaid girl. She smiled lightly and took it and the pair made their way to the headmaster's office. Harry briefly wondered if he would ever be out of the circular room that was the headmaster's office this year.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Five Times Curious**

'So, You're a Mermaid?' Harry asked as He and Pansy, walked hand in hand towards the Headmaster's office.

'Yep, my dad was mermaid's mate, so…' Pansy said with a shrug.

'Was?' Harry asked softly wondering if his thoughts were correct.

Pansy nodded slowly. 'She died when I was three, Mermaids are seen as Violent creatures, it's not always seen as a good thing; to be a mermaids mate' she explained 'She was trying to teach me to swim, with my tail, I mean, but I didn't change when I hit the water at first, so she tried to drag me under, apparently survival instinct can unlock our tails…Anyway some muggle-Born who lived near the lake we were at, didn't understand and called the Aurors…mum was only trying to protect us…they…well they put her down.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said, he more than most understood what it was to lose parents so young.

'People, fear what they don't understand.' She shrugged with a sad smile as they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

'Ah, I um don't know the password…' Harry said looking at the statue, blankly.

Pansy snorted and turned away from her newly acquired mate, in an attempt to hide her smirk.

'The amount of times you've been here this year Potter I'm surprised you don't know this week's password.' Came the scathing voice of Snape, from behind the young couple.

'Yes, professor.' Harry sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Snape regarded the pair with a cold stare. 'Well Potter, what have you done this time? Mentally scared a first year with your sexual exploits? Or Perhaps You've Mistook a third Year for one of your numerous mates and caused her bodily harm?'

Harry's eyes went wide at the implications of his potions professor but wisely kept his mouth shut for once as he saw Sirius coming up behind the dour faced man.

'Making accusations Snape?' the Ex- convict asked, as the Slytherin man spun to face the Gryffindor one.

'Simply asking a question Black, what brings you to the headmasters Office?' Snape asked though Harry and Pansy could tell that the civil tone was forced and biting.

'A Private Matter Snape, one that does not concern you.' Sirius said looking around the other man to the couple behind him. 'You two need to see the headmaster?'

'Yes Professor Black.' Pansy said nodding her head.

Sirius nodded as he said the password and the Gargoyle sprang the side, revealing the staircase hidden behind it. 'Come on then.'

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Sirius knocked on the Headmaster's door and waited for the elderly man to admit him before he opened the door and gestured for the pair to go in ahead of him.

The headmaster, looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow and then to Sirius who, closed the door behind him as he entered. 'Professor Black right on time. Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure.

'Well sir, I…. Pansy…. I….it happened again….' Harry finished lamely, holding up their clasped hands.

Dumbledore couldn't help but let his mouth drop open in shock. Just how many creatures did he have at this school? And how did he not know about any of them? And just why were they all drawn to Harry Potter?

'Again pup? Merlin you've got strong magic.' Sirius said looking at his godson with awe.

'I…Guess?' Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. He was finding these conversations increasingly embarrassing. He really wanted to stop with the whole getting mates and wife's and whatever else. He was enough of a freak having been the only person to survive the killing curse.

'Mrs Parkinson, may I ask what creature blood it is you possess?' Dumbledore said, mentally running through the creatures the boy had already been bound too.

'Mermaid, Headmaster, is that important?' she answered, looking between, Harry and the headmaster. She was well aware of Harry's unusual mating situation. Did the type of blood that ran through her veins, make any difference?

'Perhaps, I was simply Curious, is all.' Dumbledore said his hands, steepled before him, as he looked at Harry as though trying to determine something.

Harry watched as the headmaster's eyes flicked to Sirius, and then to his pet Phoenix.

'What's going on Headmaster?' Harry asked letting go of Pansy' hand and crossing his arms at his chest. The old man knew something and he wasn't sharing.

'He's only missing two Dumbledore.' Sirius said with a sigh. 'Perhaps…' the man was cut off by a sharp, squawk from Fawkes, as the bird, flew over the Sirius and painfully landed on his shoulders. 'Ouch alright.' Sirius snapped shrugging the bird off.

'What the hell is going on!' Harry said as Pansy shrunk back from the firebird.

'I'm unsure, but apparently, there are things at play that you have yet to be told.' Dumbledore said fixing the now settled bird with a hard stare. The creature in question merely thrilled a few sharp notes and put his head under his wing.

'Very well.' Dumbledore said turning to face the new couple once more. 'I have no idea what is going on with you Harry my boy, but there are those who do, and it would appear that they are unwilling to divulge that information at present. I will stand by what I told you at the beginning of term, Magic works in Mysterious ways, and I have no doubt that when we are meant to know what is going on, we shall, for now I can tell you nothing more than that.'

Harry sighed in frustration and nodded in understanding. Wondering when he'd become so mature. He recalled at the end of last year, trashing this office because the prophecy regarding him and Voldemort had been kept from him. But now things were once more being kept from him and he was somewhat accepting of it. Was it the girl's influence? Had they changed him in the few short months he had been theirs?

It was also clear that the great Dumbledore had no idea what was going on and whatever it was, was being kept from him as well. From the sharp look he was giving his familiar he wasn't best pleased about it either.

'He'll need to know eventually, and you can't stop him being told about his own line.' Sirius snapped at the bird, who squawked angrily, and flapped his wings as if to attack the man again.

'Enough!' Dumbledore said sharply and the bird calmed again. 'Return to your chambers Harry, I'm sure Sirius will come find you and explain some of what is occurring' He said, Harry getting distracted by Fawkes ruffling his feathers. 'As. Is. His. Right.' Dumbledore finished though Harry was fairly sure those words were directed at the phoenix.

'You can hear him can't you…. His voice I mean…like I can with Ginny?' Harry said questioningly.

'Yes, Harry I can, and No I am not Fawkes mate. Now off to your chambers with you.'

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but was pulled away by Pansy who recognised the dismissal for what it was.

As he shut the door, Harry herd Sirius say. 'Your Lucky I'd don't set Remus on you, you blasted bird.'

'I'd like to see your Regent try, Lord Black.' Came a female Voice that had Harry wide eyed and mouth gaping as Pansy lead him down the stairs. He'd always thought the Majestic bird was male.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Just so you know, I Have no idea how the others are going to react.' Harry said.

'It's alright, I can more than handle Daph, the Hufflepuff seemed accepting of us, and as for the other two, if I can't handle a couple of Gryffindork's, what kind of Slytherin am I?'

'Gryffindork….' Harry muttered to himself with a small frown. The name was kind of amusing if insulting.

'Harry!' Ginny said exciting bouncing up to kiss him soundly. A huge grin of her face as if she hadn't see him all day. Harry smiled fondly, she was by far the most affectionate of the girls.

'Pansy.' Daphne said walking up to the fellow Slytherin. And assessing her. The two snakes spent a few minutes staring each other down.

'Daphne.' Harry said, his tone filled with warning.

Pansy reached out to cup her house mate's cheek. 'Don't act like you're not happy chick, you and I both know how much we enjoyed each other before you turned.'

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly, as Pansy leaned forward and kissed Daphne soundly.

'Oh my' Susan said a deep blush darkening her cheeks.

Hermione looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. 'I wouldn't knock it till you tired it Susan, Daphne is rather a good kisser, for a leech that is.'

'Um no, no thank, Harry's more than enough for me.' She said shyly as she picked up her homework and scurried to her room.

'Trust the Hufflepuff to be the prude.' Pansy said with a smirk as she and Daphne pulled away.

'She's still innocent to our Harry's ways.' Daphne said with a smirk as she slid her hands over Harry's shoulder's and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Harry groaned and held her in his arms, but didn't feel the usual arousal that came with Daphne feeding on him, in fact all he felt was the stinging pain on her bite. He winced as she pulled her fangs out and went to ask her a question but she went a funny green colour and dove for her room using her Vampire speed.

'Ohh not again, the stench is enough to make me sick!' Hermione huffed, slamming her book shut and making her way to the portrait door. 'I'll be in the Library, Harry.'

'I'll come to Mi, I said I'd meet Luna.' Ginny said grabbing her book bag from where it lay on one of the chairs and following the werewolf girl, after she pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

'Let me fix that.' She said as she shed a tear and rubbed it on Daphne's bite mark. Harry smiled gratefully as he felt the wound knit back together.

'Thanks pet, have fun with Luna' He said as she waved at them on her way out the door

Pansy cocked her head to the side as she saw a door with her name on it. 'I Guess that one's mine?' she asked.

'Yep.' Susan nodded, still looking at Daphne's door with concern.

'I'll see to her Su; you want to make sure Pansy's settled?' He asked squeezing the Hufflepuff girl's shoulder.

'She won't try and sleep with me will she?' Susan asked eyeing the other girl with worry.

'Not if you don't want me too, though I'm surprised, one boy and you haven't gone to the one of the other girls?'

Susan opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it, and motioned for the girl to open the door to her room. She was curious as to what the girl's room was like, since their bedrooms, appeared to reflect not only their taste but their heritage as well and she wanted to see if she could figure out what blood ran through the girl's vein's without asking what it was.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry smiled with surprise, that Susan appeared to take to Pansy more than she had Hermione or Daphne. Susan got on well with Ginny and he had often found the pair gibbering away about various things, but for the most part she was Civil, if a little friendly to the other two girls, but she appeared to actually find a sort of sister ship with Ginny, that he was sure she would also find with Pansy. He wondered if it had to do with the Elemental magic that the three girls shared.

Turning his attention to Daphne, he knocked on the Vampire's door. 'Daph, you Okay?' he asked, his ear against the door as he listened for any sound of life.

'Go away!' she called back and he sighed, of course she would be stubborn.

'Let me in Daph, I thought the Blood poisoning was gone.' He said gently, knowing that getting annoyed with her wouldn't help.

'It Is! Go Away!' she snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard her retched again. 'Daphne. I can't help if you won't let me in…' he all but pleaded.

'I don't want your help!' she shouted, in between, what Harry could only assume was dry heaves. 'You'll only get mad at me!' this time he was sure he heard a sob.

'Daphne, let me in!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **You what?**

'Daphne, let me in!' Harry called as he heard another sobbing sound. Tutting in frustration he pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed in at the door. 'Alohamora' he muttered pointing the wand at the door's lock. There was a flash. And he was sent flying from the door, his wand going in the other direction.

'Ouch' he muttered as he pushed himself up from the floor, glaring at the offending piece of wood.

Pansy and Susan poked their heads round the door frame of pansy's room. Both girls' intent on seeing what the noise was about.

'Ohh it works the same as the Slytherin dorms' the mermaid said with mild surprise.

'The Slytherin dorms blast boys from the doors ?' Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, how do the Hufflepuff's work?' the black hair girl asked.

Susan shrugged. 'Never really been an issue.'

'Hufflepuff's' Pansy said with a dramatic eye roll as she stepped out into the common room and knelt down next to Daphne's door. Pulling out, to Harry's surprise and muggle lock picking kit.

'It's the only way to get past the charm' she explained as she set about picking the lock to the vampire's room. Harry heard a small click and Pansy twisted the knob with ease. 'There you go. Just don't come to me when she snaps your head off.'

The mermaid stood and sauntered back into her room shutting the door with a slight bang.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry stepped into the darkened room and quietly shut the door. His bright green eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light of the room. However, it didn't take him long to find the sobbing lump that was his vampire mate.

'Go away Harry.' The lump said Harry being unsure as to wither she heard him or wither she smelt him.

Harry shook his head, making his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. 'You know I'm not going to do that Daph so you may as well just tell me what's wrong.'

'There's no point Potter you'll only get mad at me and we'll end up fighting.' Daphne muttered to the wall refusing to look at him.

Harry squashed the urge to snap and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. 'Daphne by not telling me what's wrong not only are you worrying me. Your frustrating me. And that's what's going to cause an argument. Not whatever is clearly wrong with you. Now can you at least look at me?'

Daphne didn't move for a few moments then Harry felt her sigh and turn to face him. 'Where did you see yourself in the future before all this happened?' she said sitting up and wiping away her pinkish tears. Harry frown at that normally her tears were pure blood. If he had to guess he'd say she was dehydrating or something. He turned his attention back to her question and thought about his answer. Where had he saw himself before becoming the mate of five girls? Where would he have seen himself before he found out about the prophecy with Voldemort?

'I guess I would have finished school became an Aurour. Met a nice witch and settled down had a kid or something.' He said with a shrug. 'I don't know.'

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Daphne sighed. He made life sound so simple. She loved her mate. He may not have been her first choice of mate but in the weeks since their bonding she couldn't help but fall for the Green-eyed boy.

She thought back to her own feelings regarding her change from human to vampire. How she had lamented all the things she would miss out on that other girls would get to live out. The things that she, as a vampire would lack the ability to do.

She laughed at the hand fate had dealt her.

'Daph just tell me what's going on. Are you dying? Have I done something wrong? Can I do anything to help? Talk to me.'

Daphne sighed and looked in her mate's eyes. How would he take this? She knew she couldn't do this on her own. And she also knew that he had every right to deny her his blood. Would her news cause him to do just that? Would he hand her a death sentence if she told him?

She knew Harry was a kind-hearted boy and hoped that he wouldn't turn her away. But how many women throughout history had thought that and their men had proven them wrong.

She took a deep breath and resolved to tell him taking his reaction as it came. She would not let him see her disappointment. 'I'm pregnant.' She said spitting the words out before she had a chance to re think her decision.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry's world stopped. The air left his lungs and he had trouble getting it back again. His head started to spin. She hadn't just said what she had said. Daphne Greengrass. His mate. His Vampire. Was pregnant. With his child.

'Harry.' The girl said, looking at him with worried eyes.

He opened his mouth to offer her some reassurances. But his mind came up blank. They were sixteen. How the hell were they even remotely prepared for this? He didn't know how to be a dad. He barely knew how to be a mate.

He caught sight of a distressed looking Daphne and pulled the girl into his arms. 'We'll get by.' He told her, though he was extremely unsure how they would do that.

'You're not mad?' Daphne asked with a sniffle. As he pressed a kiss to her head.

Harry smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manor. 'No. It's no one's fault. And we'll deal with it.'

Hours later when Daphne had felt asleep curled up next to him and he was sure she wouldn't waken, he slid out of the bed and cautiously peeked his head round the door. The common room was empty save for a snoozing Hermione who'd fell asleep on her homework. He snuck by her and left the rooms. Making his way determinedly towards his only source of comfort.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Knocking the portrait, he waited with baited breath. Sirius came to the portrait hole and blinked at his godson. Harry bit his lip noting that his godfather's shirt was only half buttoned, his long shaggy hair was rumpled and he was sure the older man's lips were swollen.

'Have I interrupted you?' he asked the ex-convict shyly. Sirius sighed and stepped back.

'Not at all pup'

He stepped into the sitting room and all but threw himself on one of the cushy arm chairs sighing heavily.

'So, what's eating you pup. I can practically smell it rolling off you. Is it the new Slytherin Girl?'

'No pansy's okay, I guess. It's Daphne.' Harry said sullenly.

Sirius waited for him to say more. 'Well? What is it?'

'She's Pregnant.' Harry said glumly.

Sirius brows went up into his hair line. 'She's sure? He asked his voice taking on a hard edge.

Harry nodding slumping down further into the chair.

'You stupid, stupid boy. I thought you were smarter than that Harry, did you not use the charms?'

'What charms?' Harry asked getting annoyed at the older man. He'd come here for advice not to be called stupid and snapped at.

'The protection charms boy. The contraceptive one at least! If your old enough to have mates and sex your old enough to have learned those charms.'

'And who would have taught me them Vernon and Petunia?' Harry yelled. The two-stood glaring at one another.

The door to the bed chamber opened and Remus came out wrapping a house coat round his waist. 'What's going on here?' He asked coming between the too.

'He's only gone and knocked one of his mates up.' Sirius said waving a hand at Harry.

'Right and your yelling at him why?' Remus said with a raised eyebrow. Pushing Sirius back into a sitting position. And grabbing a small white packet off of a side board.

'He should have used the charms.' Sirius snapped as Remus threw the packet too him.

'Charms that are traditionally taught by a boy's father or godfather no?' Remus said with a pointed look.

Sirius glared at his mate and fumbled with the packet. Pulling out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and used his wand to light it. 'James was six feet under. I was in prison. What was your excuse Mooney?'

Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the arm of the chair. 'Teaching and helping an escaped convict into a building full of school children.' The werewolf said scathingly.

Sirius took a long draw and blew out the smoke saying. 'You don't need to sound so annoyed about it Love, we had some…'

'Enough!' Remus snapped, effetely shutting the now smirking animagus up. 'Whilst Sirius, is not thrilled about you being a father at sixteen he will support you and give you as much advise as he can do, starting with teaching you those charms. I am also here if you need someone to talk to' Remus said levelling his mate with a look that told both Harry and Sirius, that if he didn't the animagus would very much be in the dog house.

'Thank you, Remus.' Harry said with a smile.

'Now, who is pregnant.?' Remus asked gently.

Harry cast his eyes downward suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 'Daphne.'

'Just, Daphne?' Remus said slowly.

Harry looked up at the werewolf confused. 'I ask because last month was a fertility moon and if you and Hermione mated during the week of the full moon there is a high chance that she too is with child.

Harry paled and gulped loudly.

Sirius groaned and stood going over to the drink cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey.

'Glass.' Remus said sternly but the pure-blood ignored his mate and simply unscrewed the bottle, downing a few gulps of the alcohol.

'I'm screwed.' Harry said with his head in his hands. He had enough going on right now without adding kids into the mix. How the hell was he meant to do this? Suddenly having Five girls bound to him didn't seem like such a great idea. Whilst it had been every young boy's fantasy to have so many girls fawning over him, he was now seeing that it was not everything it was cracked up to be.

'Everything will be alright Harry, I'm not saying things will be easy, but they will be alright.' Remus assured him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Harry…' Sirius said slowly turning from where he was looking out the window. 'Is Daphne the Vampire?' he asked.

'Yea, Why?' Harry said looking up from his knees.

Sirius and Remus shared a look before turning back to Harry.

'Vampires are Dead.' Sirius said.

'Meaning they can't have children.' Remus added.

'So how did you manage to get her pregnant?' Sirius asked thoughtfully from behind a cloud of exhaled smoke.

'I….' Harry was at a loss for words, just how could Daphne have been pregnant, and yet she'd seemed Soo sure….

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Is that an owl?' Remus asked, looking over Sirius' shoulder and out of the window.

'At this hour?' Sirius asked turning to see what his mate was looking at. 'Is it Carrying red?' the man asked with a slight tremor to his tone.

'I think so.' Harry said coming to stand next to his god father. The owl came in the window, dropped the letter on the coffee table and swiftly departed. The three men, turned to look at the letter as it sprung to life.

SIRIUS BLACK! NOT ONLY ARE YOU REMISS OF YOUR DUTIES AS HEAD OF YOUR LINE, BUT YOU ARE REMISS IN YOUR DUTIES AS A GODFATHER!' the letter shouted and Sirius and Remus paled.

'JUST WHAT HAS THE BOY BEEN DOING? AND WHY AM I HEARING FROM MY LEUTENANTS THAT HE HAS NOT ONLY TAKEN SEVRAL MATES BUT IMPREGANTED ONE OF THEM? HOW IN MERLINS NAME DID HE EVEN MANAGE TO CONCIVE WITH A VAMPIRE?' the voice questioned.

'AND WITH A GREENGRASS NO LESS! ON YOUR FAMILY JEWLS YOU'D BETTER HAVE THE ANSWERS I SEEK BLACK!' Yelled before calmly finishing with 'Dacia Potter, Consorta Of the House of Potter and Queen of the Vampire faction.' The letter blew Sirius a raspberry and tore itself to shreds.

'You didn't tell her?' Remus hissed to Sirius who was still pale and Harry was fairly sure he was shaking.

'No! I thought you had, I made you consort Regent!'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Yes, because she just loves me, member of her Enemy faction, who you made Temporary Fucking Alpha!'

'Well, she liked you back in school….' Sirius said lamely.

'Yes before, she ascended the throne you twit! She hasn't spoken to me since she was sixteen and you damn well know it!'

'She scares me! alright!' Sirius sheepishly admitted.

'Err Guys? What the hell is going on?' Harry asked. His eyes flicking from one man to the other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Explanations of a Legend**

Sirius and Remus gave each other a long look before Remus sighed and sat on one of the big cushy arm chairs. 'What do you know of the Seven?' he asked and when Harry looked at him with a blank stare he closed his eyes in frustration.

'You know about the Scared 28? Right?' Sirius said perching himself on the arm of the chair Remus was sitting in.

'The 28 Pureblood families? Yea. What's that got to do with what Remus was asking about?'

'The legend goes that before there were wizards there were muggles and creatures. Humans just didn't have magic. It was said that there were certain creatures that got fed up with the Humans always asking for magical aid. So Seven of the different creatures set out and brought a Human to a gathering.' Sirius said picking up another cigarette and lighting it.

'Each of the Seven creatures gave each of the seven humans a drop of their blood.' Remus picked up, leaning forward on his knees.

'The Werewolf gave his strength which is where the heart of our power comes from. The Elves gave their connection to the earth, which would then become the reason we need wands. The Phoenix gave their healing power So that we could heal magical wounds. The Vampire gave their Speed so we could cast spells. The Veela gave us our ability to bond so that we could find our other halves. The Mermaid gave us their voice, so we could cast with the magic that was so foreign to us. And The fairies gave us their wings so we could fly. Those seven Humans became the first wizards and were known as the Bloodline Seven.'

Harry looked at the pair in surprise. He had never herd the tale before, but then he'd been raised by muggles.

'The creatures didn't give us their gifts without taking something in return though.' Sirius said blowing out a puff of smoke. 'Each of the Seven creatures, picked a newly created wizard and gave them an extra bit of blood, meaning that, that wizard would once in a generation birth a person who would become not a wizard, but the creature they were indebted too.'

'Over time, there were wars and in fighting and it was decided that these creatures born of wizards would become the head of the race they had owed their magic too.' Remus added. 'They became known as the Consort Seven. Among the Wizards and formed a court of their own, that now sits apart from the Wizarding law. The Seven only become involved in Wizarding politics when there are issues surrounding Creatures as well as Wizards'

'Who are the families?' Harry asked though he had a rough idea of what his own connection to this strange tale was.

'The Potter's were chosen by the Vampires, The Black's by the Werewolves, The Malfoy's by the Veela, The Elves chose the Olivander's, the fairies have the McGonagall's, The Dumbledore's belong to the Phoenix, The Mermaid's are headed by the Longbottom's.' Remus said Gently.

'The Consorta Potter, is Dacia Fleamount Potter, Your father's Twin.' Sirius added, looking determinedly out of the widow. 'She knew she had the Vampire Gene and on her sixteenth Birthday, she turned. She was pulled out of Hogwarts to be trained in how to Run and Rule the Vampire faction by your Great Aunt Euphemia Potter. Neither Remus nor I have seen Her since then.'

Harry sat stunned, he had an aunt, and he didn't even know about her. He had a far greater family legacy than he was aware of and he had no idea what to do with any of the information he'd just been given.

'We weren't aware she even knew you existed, pup, since James and Lily never had another child to take over the Consort mantel we were a little worried it would fall to you, but you never turned, and we haven't thought much of it, thinking that perhaps the bloodline magic would simply wait until you had children of your own.' Remus said with a shrug.

'Why Wasn't I told any of this before?' Harry asked looking at the two men that had been more like parents to him than Vernon and petunia had.

'Well, prison put a damper on my plans and then, I thought you were still a little young, and then your started stockpiling mates…there just never seemed to be a right time….and that bloody bird seemed intent to stop me from telling you earlier on, and well I had planned to speak to you at some point, fire brains option be dammed….'

'Padfoot!' Remus snipped, and rolled his eyes.

'Fawkes, is she Dumbledore's Consort?' Harry asked curiously.

'Yes, Fawkes, or Adriana Dumbledore as she is officially known, is the Consorta of the Dumbledore line.' Remus Lupin said, rubbing his temples.

'Surprised you remembered that love.' Sirius said. 'Then again you always did like studying.'

Harry looked at the pair confused.

'Sirius as Head of The black line, has named me Regent for the Consort position, since his brother is dead and none of the other Blacks that are eligible for the position have showed signs.' Remus said with a tired smile. 'It makes for a lot of learning.'

'You're telling me…' Harry sighed.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

There was an urgent knock on the door and Sirius stood to answer it, Revealing a very irate looking Dumbledore.

'Headmaster.' Remus said standing politely.

'Remus, Sirius, and Young Harry.' Dumbledore said nodding at each of the other occupants in turn.

'What do we owe the pleasure?' Remus asked as he sat back down, Regarding the other man with a weary look. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he'd known the man for such a long time, or if it was because he was a werewolf but the young wizard was sure that Remus could sense more about the headmaster's demeanour than the old man was outwardly showing.

'Perhaps this conversation would be best had in privacy boys?' Dumbledore asked, casting a weary glance at Harry, who shuffled under the scrutiny.

'She sent you a howler didn't she?' Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Indeed. Harry if you'd leave us to talk….'

Remus held up his hand to stop the headmaster and stood once more. 'We have just finished explaining everything regarding the Seven to Harry, He is more than aware of Dacia's existence and Her relation to him. Now considering this involves his own Aunt, and his mate and unborn child, I suggest he hears what you have to say Lord Dumbledore.' Remus said his voice taking on a hard-professional edge that Harry had never heard before, and the way he said Lord, made Harry think that the aging werewolf thought very little of Dumbledore's Position within the hierarchy of this Bloodline Seven business.

He sighed to himself, He Really wished Hermione was here right about now, she probably knew all about this stuff and could help him sort everything out.

'Of course Remus,' Dumbledore said as Sirius gestured for him to sit down. 'Harry I apologise for not informing you of the Seven sooner, but I had obstacles that I was unable to overcome….'

'Lord Dumbledore, are you scared of your sister?' Remus asked, unable to suppress a smirk.

'I don't blame him; stupid bird is crazy.' Sirius muttered, rubbing the arm where Fawkes had clawed at earlier.

Dumbledore ignored the other men and turned to Harry. 'It is my understanding from an irate Dacia Potter, that Mrs Greengrass-Potter, finds herself with child.'

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to come out as anything other than a nervous squeak.

'Now, Usually, Vampires are unable to conceive children.' Dumbledore said and Harry nodded in understanding, having already been told this by Sirius and Remus. 'Which makes me think that Mrs Greengrass-Potter's Condition and your multiple mates are connected.'

Harry paled and stared at the old man in shock. 'Sir…I don't….What about Voldemort?'

'There are forces at work here Harry my boy and I believe that everything that is happening to you is connected to the prophecy which you and I spoke of last year, I am aware that in the three months since school started you have taken on more responsibility than any one boy should be put under, but things are as they are, and I believe you will accomplish great things, with your mates at your side.'

'So he's just to go along with it? Would you suggest he knocks up the other four as well?' Sirius snapped, glaring at the old man.

'No, Sirius, I don't relish a pack of pregnant girls roaming the halls of my school, it would set a poor example to the rest of the student population, but I do advise, that he take things as they come, Magic works in mysterious ways, and if she divines that Mr Potter's wife's are to bare children, them I'm afraid that charms or no, they will bear children.'

'You think the Seven are behind this?' Remus asked with a slight frown on his forehead.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'Dacia seemed to be shocked and disturbed by the revelation that Mrs Greengrass-Potter was with child, she seemed scared by the fact that a Vampire was able to conceive. I believe that there are some of the Seven working separately from the collective. Adriana is being secretive and refusing to call a Bloodline sect, which makes me think she maybe part of the side playing havoc with the balance of magic.'

'If the Seven are divided, it could mean a bigger war than Voldemort…..' Sirius said worriedly.

'Perhaps their Divided because of Voldemort? I mean he's all about killing muggle borns, isn't that basically what all wizards are, if the story you told me is true?' Harry asked looking at the older men.

'There's a thought.' Sirius said nodding slowly. Perhaps Voldemort was a worry to even the Seven.

'Yes, this is most concerning, I have written to Dacia and asked her to use her position, and seek answers. I in turn have assured her I will find out how Mrs Greengrass-Potter was able to conceive.'

'Harry you should go back to your girls.' Sirius said tiredly. 'There's nothing that can be done tonight, I think I'll need to write a letter to Azkaban….'

'Bellatrix?' Remus asked with a worried look.

'I love you, Mooney, but I'll need someone with the Blood as Consort Should things kick off. The ministry have given me permission to secure her release if she's showed signs'

'Alright Pads' Remus nodded, Though Harry couldn't help but think that Remus was glad of this development.

'I Shall assist.' Dumbledore said as he stood to leave and Sirius nodded his thanks.

Harry stood as well wondering if his life as about to get a lot more complicated than he had bargained for.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'It's after curfew, Harry my boy, I'll walk you back to your chambers.' Dumbledore offered with a reassuring smile, that Harry was grateful for.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, until Dumbledore spoke. 'I hope that you are not too put out by all the information you've received tonight Harry, I often forget that your aunt and uncle wouldn't have known about our history to be able to tell you the things you needed to know.'

'They are muggles Sir.' Harry pointed out gently. Realising that the old man was lamenting his mistakes.

'Yes, I perhaps was too focused on keeping you safe from Tom, that I failed to

see I was leaving you lacking, in other important areas.'

'I Understand Sir, I'd like to think that mum and Dad would rather have had me alive and a little ignorant of the wizarding world, than dead and knowledgeable.' He said with a thoughtful look.

Dumbledore nodded, and studied the young man before him. 'I believe that Married life agrees with you, my boy, I wouldn't have expected such a good thought out answer this time last year.'

'People grow up fast when they need to sir.' Harry shrugged.

'That they do, my dear boy, that they do.' Dumbledore nodded, as they reached the portrait of Rapunzel. 'If you ever need to talk Harry, my door Is always opened.' The old man said gently.

'Thank you Professor.' Harry said with a grateful smile as he bid the elderly man good night and stepped through the portrait hole.

The sight that greeted him made him smile. Hermione was curled up on a chair reading, Susan and Ginny were sitting playing Chess by the fire and Daphne and Pansy were on the couch, the Vampire girl resting her head in the other girl's lap as the Mermaid gently ran her fingers through her hair in a soothing manor.

He walked over to the back of the chair and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. 'Alright love' He said gently and she nodded with a small smile before returning to her book.

He moved to Ginny and gave her a tenderly slow, snog, that had her skin burning under his palms. She whimpered when he pulled back but he shook his head, Not her, Not tonight.

He smiled and rubbed Susan's cheek. 'You okay pet?' he asked and the Elven girl beamed at him, pressing her cheek to his palm lovingly.

'Most defiantly.' She replied in a hushed whisper.

He moved over to Daphne and sat next to Pansy. 'How's my girl?' he asked looking into Daphne's bright eyes.

'Better, now your back.' Daphne said gently. Harry smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

'I'll never leave, love, I just needed advice is all.' He explained and she nodded moving away from the Mermaid girl. Harry turned his attention to the black haired girl.

'What about you Pansy, how are you feeling?' he asked looking the girl over.

'I'm a little overwhelmed, but otherwise fine.' Pansy said with a warm smile. Harry nodded and stood up, holding out his hand, 'come with me?' He asked and Pansy smiled brightly.

She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, and happy that Harry and the other girls had accepted her into their fold.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Mate of a Mermaid**

Harry closed the door to Pansy's room and smiled gently at her. The tanned girl smiled back and regarded him with shy eyes.

'Harry before we…. You know…There's something you should know.' Pansy said with a quiver to her voice.

Harry shook his head lightly. 'It's alright if you're a virgin, hell it's alright if you're not, I don't much care.'

Pansy opened her mouth and shut it again. How would she say this? It's not like either of those statements were exactly true. 'Well I am and I'm not….' She said gently as she sat on the edge of her bed. Patting the spot beside her.

Harry sat down and frowned at her, his head cocked to the side. 'I'm sorry?' he said.

Pansy sighed and steeled her nerves, she may as well get this out now otherwise their entire mateship would be a lie and she didn't want that. 'I've had sex before…. Just not with a man….'

Harry blinked, taking in her words. Staring at her stupidly. How was he meant to answer that? What did that even mean? Was the Slytherin Bi? Like Hermione and Daphne were? Did he care?

'I always thought I was gay….I've always liked women, and then I sung my song for you, and now we're mates and I don't really know how to feel about that, and I don't really know if you want a defective mermaid as your mate and well...' Pansy rambled, making less sense the more she talked.

Harry who wasn't able to follow much of what she was saying, picked up on two words. 'Defective mermaid?'

'We're not supposed to be gay, Mermaids, we're supposed to like mermen, or at least men!' Pansy said tears in her eyes.

'Are you saying you don't want to be my mate Pansy?' Harry asked standing and leaning against the door.

'No, I'm…I do want to be your mate, clearly since I sung for you. Um I just don't know how I feel about it, I mean, you're a guy! Up until this year I was happily fucking Daphne and staring after any pretty arse draped in a skirt. I thought for sure she'd be my mate!'

Harry closed his eyes. The thought of the two girls together was making him excited and he was fairly sure that would freak the girl out at this point. Since she appeared to be having some kind of identity crisis.

'I know I'm being stupid, but magic obviously thinks we're meant for each other and….' Pansy began.

'Kiss me.' Harry said suddenly, pushing himself off of the doorframe and walking towards her.

'What?' Pansy asked frowning at the boy, worried he'd gone off the deep end, was he even listening to a word she way saying?

'You feel something when you kiss a girl right?' The girl nodded. 'So kiss me, without the influence of your mermaid magic, and see how you feel. If you feel nothing we can just be friends, no harm. no fowl.' Harry said, even though on the inside he was really hoping the tanned dark haired girl felt some sort of attraction for him, she was a beauty and she was by magic, his, he couldn't help the fact that he and his own magic wanted very much, to claim her. It was something primal that he'd felt with all of his girls.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

She stood and closed the gap between them, placing her hands on his flat yet toned chest. So, different from the curvy soft chest of Daphne, or any other girl she'd been with. She bit her lip. She did kind of like the newness of the feeling. His abs were hard and strong, taut under her gentle touch. She could feel him quiver beneath her fingers. Was he as nervous as she was?

She moved her hand to his cheek, the scratchiness of his stubble, a foreign feeling to her fingertips, that sent a quiver of something down her arm as they brushed it.

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, feeling him inhale as she did so. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and felt him allow her entrance. His tongue battled with hers for dominance and she felt her juices flow, which caused her to gasp. She felt his arms wrap round her, strong, protective, and her body quivered, with need. A part of her mind screamed at her that this was magic at play, but the other part of her knew that she wanted Harry, or at least wanted to try him.

She pulled back and searched his eyes. Their breathing was laboured and her skin still tingled, like when she hit the water and her tail came. She knew then she'd be more than capable of sleeping with Harry. Maybe she was straight for him? She thought with a mental giggle.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry stood holding his Mermaid and waiting for her to decide what to do next. Her kiss was powerful and curious all at the same time and it made him want more.

Pansy bit her lip again and allowed her eyes to trail down his chest. 'Could I take your t-shirt off?' she asked, her fingers playing gently with the hem.

He nodded and lifted his arms as she slowly pulled the fabric over his head. He watched as she trailed her fingers over his chest, in some form of slow, curious, torture.

He was trembling with her touch and restraint and he knew the girl before him had no idea. He watched as she took in the entirety of his mating mark, now a large tattoo that took up almost his full left pec.

He watched as her head cocked to the side and her finger tips, brushed the top of his snail trail.

'Does it go all the way down?' she asked looking him right in the eye. No doubt feigning a confidence she didn't have.

'Find out, if you want.' He breathed, his eyes locked on hers, as her hand moved to his belt. And awkwardly undid it, pushing his jeans and his boxers to the floor. The girl went down on her knees, to examine him, as his semi-hard member was released.

'Oh, it's very big….' She said, and Harry gulped, as much as he liked the ego stroke he really wanted her to stroke him somewhere else.

'Will it fit?' she asked innocently and Harry nearly let his groan loose. Even Susan hadn't ever been that innocent and he'd yet to actually sleep with the elf.

He was about to answer her question when she put her hand around him and squeezed experimentally. 'Fuck' He whispered, feeling himself get harder and braced himself on the bed post.

She gasped and pulled back. 'Did I hurt you?'

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No, it felt good.' He breathed.

Pansy stood and regarded him. She shimmied out of her skirt and dropped her panties to the floor, using her finger to catch some of her juices running down her leg, she then used that hand to coat his member, slowly pumping her hand up and down his length.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

He let out a groan and Pansy felt her own muscles quiver. She would never have thought a man would have made her wet, nor would she have wanted him, but she did want this man standing in front of her. Her mate, he would be the only man to ever touch her, he would be the only man she would ever want.

'Stop.' He said suddenly stilling her hand. She looked at him through her lashes, had she done something wrong?

He took her hand and led her to the bed, directing her to lie down.

He crawled in between her legs and she let out a shuddering gasp as he put his tongue on her neither lips. The feeling was familiar yet, his stubble made it new and foreign, it was different and in its own way fantastic. She hadn't realised how close she made herself with her exploration of Harry, but it didn't take him long to push her over the edge and she screamed his name with abandon.

He made his way up to her so that his erection was resting at her entrance and kissed her slowly. 'You okay with this?' he asked, his voice husky and low, with a slight grumble to it.

She nodded, she wanted to know what it felt like.

He pushed his way into her, taking his time and ensuring that he wouldn't hurt her, she was tight, he knew he wouldn't last long. As he stilled inside her and waited until he felt her walls relax slightly. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed back in watching her reaction as she gasped in pleasure. He kept his pace slow and within minutes he could feel his own climax bursting from him and he groaned into her neck, and stilled. His back muscles shaking with his self-restraint.

He rolled off her and watched as she sat up slowly. Her hand going down to her dripping quim. She lifted her fingers away and looked at the seamen with curious eyes. Tentatively she put her fingers to her lips and sucked on them, her nose crinkling at the taste.

'Yuck.' She said shaking her head and Harry could help the laugh that burst from him.

'No blowjobs then?' he asked and she slowly shook her head.

'Not if you expect me to swallow that vile stuff.' She huffed. 'Daphne tastes so much better.'

Harry laughed loud and heartily and couldn't stop even when the other girl threw a pillow at him. 'I won't disagree with you there.'

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'So Daphne.' Hermione said as the pair sat in the lounge area together. 'You and Pansy.'

The vampire looked up from her potions book and nodded. 'Yea, before I turned, she thought she was gay, I was curious, we hooked up. Frequently.'

'So if she's gay, how'd she become Harry's mate?' Ginny asked.

Daphne shook her head. She had a feeling it had something to do with the Seven, and Harry, but what she had no idea, she was now certain that there would be another two girls joining their family before the year was out. 'Magic works in mysterious ways.' Was all she said. After all what more could she say?

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Pansy jumped up suddenly and pulled on her clothes. 'Come for a swim with me!' she said with a grin.

'Now?' Harry asked as he pulled on his own clothes.

'Yea it'll be fun, the lake at night is awesome!'

Harry's eyes went wide. 'You want to go for a swim in the black lake at night? With the giant squid?'

'Yea! Come On!' Pansy said still reeling from the high of her first time having sex with her mate. She wanted to feel the water against her scales and her mate at her side.

'Pansy I don't think…..'

She stopped and Pouted at him. 'Please, I really want to show you the one thing I love about Hogwarts!'

Harry sighed and nodded allowing her to pull him out into the lounge. Pansy grinned from ear to ear.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked with a frown.

'Swimming!' Pansy said with a grin and Harry could only shrug as he was pulled out of their chambers.

'Is she always like that?' Susan asked lightly.

'More or less.' Daphne shrugged lying back on the couch.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Pansy I'm still not sure this is a great idea, it's December and night time, it'll be freezing!' Harry said and they stopped at the banks of the black lake.

'No it'll be fun, plus, you won't feel it under the water.' She assured him.

'Maybe we should just go back to the prefects bath we can swim there.' Harry suggested.

'I want to swim in fresh water Harry, and I want you to come with me' Pansy said letting go of his hand and pulling her clothes off.

'The last time I went swimming in there I got attack by a herd of….' He stopped realising who he was talking to.

'Mermaids, yea I know, but that was because you were in their territory.' Pansy said waving him off.

'I'll be in it again!' Harry exclaimed.

'Yep, with a Mermaid whose mother came from this school, that makes this my territory and as my mate, you'd have every right to be here.' Pansy said and Harry sighed, he couldn't fault that logic. He slowly pulled off his clothing, leaving only his boxers on.

'Come on.' She said as she grabbed his hand and jumped pulling him with her.

Once they'd hit the water and he could see clearly. He saw that Pansy now had her tail and was swimming happily, around him. He looked up and saw the moon reflecting on the surface of the water. It luminanted her perfectly.

He followed her and found that he could breathe fine under water without thinking about it. He wondered if it was Pansy's mermaid magic that was allowing him to do so.

They swam for what seemed like ages. With Harry chasing Pansy and vice versa the pair laughing and being care free. He had completely forgotten the time or even where he was by the time they broke the surface and were ready to go home. He climbed onto the bank and watch as Pansy pulled her tail out of the water. He smiled at her and pulled out his wand casting a drying charm on her tail. Pansy smiled at him as he smiled back.

Pansy gasped and used her newly revealed legs to cover her lower half and her arms to cover her naked upper body.

'Potter, What are you doing?' came the exasperated voice of Professor McGonagall.

'Errr…..' Harry said stupidly.

'Put some clothes on, please!' the elderly woman said turning around so the pair could dress.

'It was my fault professor.' Pansy said gently, when they had finished. 'I….'

McGonagall held up her hand and Pansy fell silent. 'It doesn't matter whose fault or idea your midnight swim was Mrs Parkinson-Potter, it only matters that it was a silly idea.'

'Yes mam' Harry muttered.

'However I am aware of the time you need to spend with your mates Mr Potter and the fact that there are five off them must make that a difficult task.'

Harry nodded in agreement.

'So I shall overlook your transgression just this once, and ask that you remember that there are curfews for a reason and that it is you that You-Know-Who is after most. No one is entirely sure which creatures he's enlisted the help of this time around. No offence Mrs Parkinson-Potter'

'None taken Mam.' Pansy said politely.

'Off with the pair off you and be thankful I wasn't Professor Snape.' She said with a wink and Harry pulled Pansy along with a secret grin on his face. Sometimes he loved the legendary feud between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **The Werewolf Alpha**

Harry Disentangled himself from Ginny, when he heard a soft knock at his door. He looked at the slumbering redhead and smiled. He had to admit that Ginny was a spitfire in bed. She was by far his most affectionate mate, outside the bedroom, but she was also his most dominant one when it came to love making. She didn't enjoy being taken for a ride. No she defiantly wanted to take him for a ride and he had to admit, it was rather fun to be seduced by the girl rather than have to seduce her. She was also the only one of his mates who dared to come into his room. The rest of them expected him to come to them, but not the little Phoenix, so if she wanted him she came to him, and never took no for an answer.

Shaking his head, he leaned down to pull on a pair of boxers and went to the door, surprised to see Pansy standing there, he glanced at the clock, it was just after midday, on Saturday. The mermaid had been his mate for all of two days, and whilst the girl was still coming to terms with the fact that she was Harry-sexual as Daphne had put it, she was still reluctant to come to him for more than a little bit of snogging, and an exploration of his cock. Not that he was minding of course, he was a sixteen-year-old boy.

'Professor Black, asked me to come get you.' Pansy said shyly, taking in his, almost naked form.

'Okay.' Harry said leaning against the door frame and waiting for more. It was rare that his godfather asked to see him, and even rare that he asked one of his mates to come get him, before coming himself.

'There's an issue.' Pansy said. 'With Hermione.' She said slowly, her eyes lingering on that little trail of hair leading down from him belly button. Harry stood to attention at the mention of Hermione's name.

'Is she hurt?' He asked as he moved into the room and pulled on a t-shirt, before scanning the room for his jeans. Where had Ginny thrown them last night?

'Not yet.' Pansy said weakly as Harry held up his jeans, and noticed the singing around the crotch area.

'Did the firebird….' Pansy said taking note of the hole and its placement.

'Yea, it looks worse than it is.' Harry said shaking his head and tossing the jeans aside. Between Ginny's flames, Hermione's claws and Daphne's plain brute strength, he was going to need an entire new wardrobe by Christmas.

He pulled on one of his two remaining pairs of jeans and followed Pansy out of his room, leaving Ginny to sleep on. It was a downside of Ginny being so passionate, she tended to burn them both out, and it took her longer to recover. Harry put his own recovery down to having so many mates to please, he figured his magic was inhertently saving him from pissing one of them off by not having the stamina. Or maybe all teenage boys had the same stamina. he wasn't about to ask any of the other boys to find out though.

The portrait door opened and Susan stumbled through. 'Oh Harry, Professor Black asked me to find you, Her….'

'I know, he told Pansy too.' Harry said grabbing his wand off the coffee table.

'Ohh well might I suggest you hurry, I heard a lot of growling.' Harry rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath.

'Where's Daphne?' he asked stopping suddenly. He swore to merlin if those two were at it again.

'Pansy pointed to the vampire's bedroom and sure enough the sounds of dry heaving could be heard from behind the closed door. Harry shot the door a pitying look and looked to Pansy, as he lifted an empty goblet and used his wand to make a cut across his wrist. He filled the cup and handed it to the Mermaid.

'I'll check on her once, I sort out Mione' he promised and the dark haired girl nodded.

'I've got her for now.' She promised and made her way towards Daphne's room.

'Go Harry.' Susan urged and Harry nodded, making his way to his godfather's rooms.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

'Hey Harry!' came a male voice. Harry cursed, as he saw Ron and Neville coming towards him.

'What Ron, I need to go see Sirius, Hermione's done something Wolf related...' Harry said with a sigh, he had no idea what Hermione had gotten herself into but he was sure that whatever it was couldn't be good for him.

'It might have something to do with Bellatrix Lestrange.' Neville said handing Harry a paper.

He glanced at the headline, which Read ' **BELLATRIX LESTRANGE RELEASED FROM ASKABAN AND CONFIRMED AS THE NEW CONSORTA BLACK.** '

'She's apparently been acquitted of all her crimes.' Neville said his tone flat. Clearly the boy was less than pleased about the notion. It was then Harry remembered that this was the witch who had cursed his parents into insanity.

'Neville.' He said gently, handing the paper back to him.

'It's fine Harry, I get it, the wolves need an alpha and she's the one the blood has chosen, it doesn't mean I need to like it though.' The other boy said and Harry nodded. Harry then remembered that Neville's line was tied in with the mermaid race.

'You and I need to have a talk when I get time, I need to know what the hell I'm meant to do with this bloodline seven shite.' Harry said and Ron snorted.

'Nothing much too it, unless a sect meetings called, not been one of them for a century.' Neville shrugged, 'I haven't even met my Consort, though gran's acting as regent until I'm 21.'

'Right, I better go before Hermione gets herself killed or something.'

'Or worse Expelled.' Ron Sniggered and Harry couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but those were simpler times.' He said as he hurried off to find his she-wolf.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Susan wasn't kidding when she said there was a lot of growling. Harry knocked on the door five times before someone even herd him.

'Harry, pup! Where were you? We have a situation!' Sirius said as he pulled his godson into the room.

'You can't just waltz in here and act like you haven't committed heinous crimes, Lestrange!' Hermione growled.

'I was acquitted! And it's Black!.'

'Just because magic's decided your now a werewolf doesn't excuse past actions bitch!' Hermione replied.

Harry looked to the sky, of course Hermione would be defending their friend against the woman who'd left him all but an orphan. Hell he was sure if she thought she'd get away with it she'd give Voldemort himself a talking too for leaving her mate an orphan.

'Hermione, perhaps you should calm down.' Remus said gently, trying to push the girl into as seat. The girl growled and Harry saw her eyes flash gold. And the girls finger nails lengthened. His eyes went wide. Partial transformation, that was new.

Bellatrix who also noticed this growled low in her throat, clearly a warning, even to those without lancropthapy. Harry stepped forward but Hermione growled a warning of her own.

'Stay back mate.' She said her grumbling voice sounding more like a wolf than a girl.

'Don't be foolish cub.' Remus advised, clearly the most level headed in the room.

'What's happening?' Harry asked Sirius with a worried glance.

'I have no idea, she comes here to ask Remus something but as soon as she saw Bells, she freaked.' Sirius said in a whispered as they watched the two she-wolves from the doorway.

'Well the woman did, curse Neville's parents. She sticks up for her friends. Or did you forget she helped me recuse you?' Harry shrugged.

'Yes alright.' Sirius aid with a frown 'But she should be rolling over for Bells, she's not just Consorta, She's Alpha, like Thee Alpha. Instead your little she-wolf is acting as though Bella encroached on her territary.' Sirius hissed, as the two woman were now toe to toe, human speech have been forgotten in favoured of their more primal language.

It was clear to the males in the room that Bellatrix expected Hermione to back down, but Hermione was having none of it. The younger wolf was pushing back with everything she had. As Bella, human hands with sharp wolfish claws took a swipe at Hermione. The girl instinctively, stepped back and circled the other wolf.

'Yield, Cub.' Bella growled, low and demanding.

Hemione snorted, and snapped her teeth in response. Remus actually whimpered, clearly affected by the fight for dominance.

Harry stood at step forward and Bella, eyes, gold and red, lunged for him, causing Hermione to pounce in front of him and snap a bark at Bella.

'Stay back, Harry.' Remus said holding up his hands and baring his neck with a whine as Bella turned on him.

'How am I meant to help?.' Harry asked his godfather.

'I thought you could calm her down, but I think she was too far gone by the time you came.' Sirius said with an apologetic shrug.

'Can't you do something?' Harry asked.

'I couldn't control Bella when she was just a witch, what makes you think I can do it now?' Sirius said with a scandalized look.

'Your lord Black!' Harry snapped, glaring at the older man.

'Look your uppity little mate is challenging not only her pack alpha, which would be bad enough let me tell you, but her faction alpha, Bella's well within her rights to tear Hermione to shreds if she doesn't back down!'

Harry looked at his godfather horrified and colourless.

'I'm sure that won't happen.' Sirius said quickly holding up his hands. 'Born wolves are rare, Bella wouldn't want one less in the world.'

Hermione let out another warning bark and Bellatrix snorted as she circled Hermione this time. Harry watched as the older woman's hand went out quick and true, gripping onto Hermione's neck and holding the younger girl fast.

'No!' Harry called, his heart beating fast and furious, his call was ignored. Remus was all but cowering in the corner, clearly anxious to be at his own mate's side but unable to get around the two she-wolves.

Hermione struggled, in Bella's grip her own clawed finger's tearing at the skin on Bella's forearm.

'Yield.' Bella ordered and Hermione struggled more only for Bellatrix to squeeze the younger wolf's throat and Hermione to let out a fearful whimper of her own. Harry watched as Hermione broke the other woman's stare and her hands dropped, her entire body going limp.

Harry panicking, made to go to his mate, but Sirius Held him back. His eyes on his own mate, who had dropped to the floor on his knees, eyes down cast and neck beared as Bella let Hermione go. The youngest werewolf took up the same position.

Bella breathing hard, looked at the two wolves and nodded before turning her attention to Sirius and Harry. Sirius, put his hand under Harry's chin and forced him to look straight at Bellatrix.

'Lord Black, Lord Potter.' Bella said politely inclining her head, to which Sirius did the same and Harry reluctantly and with some confusion, followed suit.

Bella turned to Remus and placed a hand on his head, letting him know he could rise, and as soon as he had he went to stand next to his mate. The pair sharing a relived glance, and Sirius's hand reaching for his werewolf's.

Bella stood in front of Hermione who was still in a submissive position on the floor. Harry could see his mate shaking and wanted nothing more than to go to her but somehow figured that he should wait until she was allowed to move before doing so.

'You're a strong-willed creature, Mrs Potter, That bodes well for any pups you may bare, however, if you ever question my leadership again, I will rip your heart from your chest. You may be alpha female here, girl, but when I'm around, you are nothing more than common pack.' She said and Hemione sank lower to the floor. Bella gave a moment pause before placing her hand on Hermione head and allowing her to stand.

Harry expected Hermione to come to him but she bolted from the room without looking at anyone, the door slamming behind her.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry opened his mouth to called after her but Bellatrix held up her hand. 'I'd leave her to lick her wounds, Lord Potter, she'll only be short with you until she recovers.'

'Right….She's loyal to her friends, and well your past….' Harry shrugged weakly.

'I understand, I am sorry for my past and I have believe it or not paid more than enough for it. Werewolves are not treated kindly in Azkaban.' She said sharing a glance at Sirius, and Harry was sure he didn't want to know.

'Still I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't expect that.'

Bella smiled kindly. 'No I expected it from Remus, after all Hogwarts was his territory before your mate arrived.' Remus blushed at this and mumbled something about unruly bitches that made Harry and Sirius wonder just what went on between the two at the full moons.

'I'll be here curtesy of the Lord Dumbledore, for a few weeks until the news of my release dies down, and until news of my ascension reaches the majority of werewolves.'

Harry nodded and turned to his godfather. 'I'll see you later, I better get back to Daphne, she's not keeping much of anything down.' Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he left his godfather to do whatever it was he was gonna do with his mate and his cousin on a Saturday afternoon.


End file.
